Sirens of the ZA
by IsisNicole
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. (Chapter 1-3 are kinda cringy but hey I was just starting out) I know it's going to be rough but I will stick it out. AU ZA Carl is left all alone in the ZA till he is found by Michonne and her family. A different Carl emerges. I do not own any of TWD characters ** Update After Chapter 13 story is no longer T rated**
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Updated 04/22/2017- Fixed grammar and punctuation errors

* * *

"No matter what you hear. I want you to stay. Do you understand me?" Lori searched her son's eyes silently praying he would not fight her on this.

"Yes, but why can't I come with you?" Carl was scared, but he tried not to show it. He wanted to show his mom that he was brave like his father. He wanted to protect his mother at all cost.

"It's still too dangerous outside." and as if to prove her point the sound of several gunshots could be heard outside. They weren't close, but they were close enough.

He couldn't believe what was going on outside. There was some kind of virus that was making people attack one another. They heard the first real mention of the virus about 2 weeks ago while his mom was driving him to school. Now it was a full blown pandemic. Looting and panic were everywhere. While the neighborhood was almost completely empty of people, they were currently hiding in a neighbor's home.

"I will only be gone for about 10 mins. I want to go back to the house and gather a few more things for us, and then we will leave."

Carl nodded and tried to make himself comfortable in the tight crawl space under his neighbor stairs.

"Do you have your flashlight? "

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you have your beef jerky and some water."

"Yes ma'am, but your only going to be gone for 10 mins... Soooo why do I need all of this" Lori bit her lip to hide her fear of the unknown from her son.

"You have to always be prepared do you remember that from boy scouts" she tried to smile and reassure her son.

"Always be prepared" Carl repeated with a little more enthusiasm than his mom.

"Ok I love you" she kissed Carl on top of his head and gave him a tight hug.

"Jeez, mom I can't breathe" Lori chuckled to her son's slight dislike to being hugged so tightly.

"Mom."

"Yes, baby."

"What about dad? He is still at the hospital in a coma. Are we going to go get him?" Carl waited patiently for his mom's answer. "Of course we are!? We are a family! Even if we have to drag you dad out of that hospital on a stretcher. We are going to go get him."

"I promise" Hearing his mom make that promise put Carl more at ease about their situation considering that now the dead are up and walking. He felt better knowing they weren't leaving his father behind.

"Ok, I will be back. Now scoot on in there, and remember not to make any noise. Stay absolutely quiet. I mean it not a peep. These things are drawn to noise."

"Yes, ma'am."

With that, Lori closed the door to the crawl space and latched it. She didn't want any of those things to come in the house or Carl to leave the safety of the crawl space.

It was eerily quiet outside Lori thought as she stepped out the front door onto the porch. Too quiet it made her very nervous so much, so her hands started to sweat. She wanted to turn around and go back inside she wanted to hide with her son. To escape this nightmare that has descended upon them. She wanted to close her eyes and wake from this horrible dream.

" Breathe Lori... just breathe you can do it...you have to do it" Lori inhaled and exhaled deeply to try and calm her nerves.

This would be so much easier if Rick were here she thought. Rick was a deputy sheriff. He was the strong one. He was the one who ran head first into danger, not her. Right now he was in King County Memorial Hospital in a coma from a gunshot to the shoulder. At that very moment, she needed her husband right there with her. She needed him to tell her everything was going to be ok.

"Rick I wish you were here. I need you so much right now" she almost sobbed. She needed his protection. She felt the tears begin to sting her eyes, but she hurriedly wiped them away.

She was scared shitless, to be honest. But she had to get it together for Carl's sake. She inhaled and exhaled deeply one more time, and she slowly began to walk across the porch to the steps and down to the edge of the street.

Autumn Lane looked like your typical picturesque American Beauty neighborhood. Colonial style homes with white picket fences that lined the entire street. An avenue of tall majestic oak trees lined the street with pink magnolia trees in the front yard of every house. It gave the sense of community togetherness or boring blandness. You take your pick. The street still appeared untouched a few smashed car windows but no evidence of any major carnage.

Right now Lori wished her house didn't seem so far away. Her house was located across the street and to the right 3 houses down, but to Lori, it seemed like 3 miles away.

She looked all around to make sure there were no walkers around. She could see 2 or 3 walkers about four houses down just lumbering around bumping into each other, but luckily they hadn't seen her yet.

She quickly started running toward her house making sure not to make too much unnecessary noise and to move as stealthy as possible. She jumped over her fence and damn near sprinted to her front door. Once she made it to her front door, she quickly turned the door handle and pushed the door open. The door squeaked as it was opened and Lori cursed under her breathe "Shit... damn it, Rick ". She prayed that the squeak wasn't as loud as it sounded in her ears and drew any unwanted attention.

She quickly closed the door as it squeaked loudly again Lori cursed under her breathe again and locked the door.

As she stood at the door entrance, she listened intently to see if there was any noise coming from inside the home. She looked out her front window to make sure the noise didn't attract any outside company. She saw that the 3 walkers from down the street were heading in the direction of the noise Lori hurriedly shut the front curtains.

She stood in her entry way trying to slow down her breathing and not panic.

" please don't let them come this way. Please just go somewhere else" she ran her fingers nervously through her hair as she began to scan her home.

Lori continued to inhale and exhale deeply till her heart slowed to a normal pace. She slowly made her way through her living room and right into her kitchen.

The Kitchen was a traditional kitchen very open and very inviting. The was a large marble counter space right in the center of the kitchen. The kitchen was the favorite gathering spot for her family.

Lori slowly ran her fingers along the beautiful countertop. Remembering all of the wonderful family moments they had together. She began to tear up again as she thought of all that she was losing.

Wiping her eyes, she began to quickly move through the house gathering food, water, and clothes for her and Carl. She grabbed a large duffel and put everything into it. Satisfied with gathering everything she thought they would need she headed toward the front door. She stopped short and stared at the family photos that lined the wall. Many different photos displayed along the wall each a different happy moment in time. She smiled at the family photo of her, Carl and Rick at Carl's last birthday. She placed the duff bag on the floor and removed the photo from the picture frame and placed it in the duffel bag.

"We are going to be fine." She said out loud to herself.

She breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. Grabbing the now heavy duffle bag, she made her way to the front door.

As she reached the door, she saw Carl's baseball bat leaning in the corner behind the door. She grabbed the bat figuring it will come in handy till she can find something better to use as protection. Satisfied with her find she knew it was time to get back to Carl who was probably worrying about her. She didn't like the idea of locking him in the crawl space, but she wanted to protect him as much as possible.

While trying to clumsily open the door and keep a hold of the bat she didn't notice the shadow lurking near the front door. When she was finally able to open the door the walker that was outside the door lunged at Lori grabbing her by her arm and sinking its teeth into her forearm.

Lori tried to scream but couldn't. She jerked her arm away and began to hurriedly back away from the walker that was advancing on her again. The walker growled as it continued to stagger toward Lori.

Lori quickly grabbed the bat, and she swung and connected with the walkers head. The walker stumbled back a few steps but began to advance on her again. Before she could swing again, the walker grabbed onto her shirt scratching her chest. She jerked away ripping her shirt in the process.

Quickly backing away she was able to regain her footing and swing again at the walkers head. She connected and knocked the walker over her living room couch and onto the floor. She hurriedly grabbed the duffle bag and sprinted out of the house.

Her chest was burning, and her arm was bleeding profusely from her open wound, but she continued to sprint back to the house.

She made it back to the house without attracting the attention of any additional walkers.

She rushed in through the front door and locked each and every lock. She peered out the window to make sure she wasn't followed. Satisfied that she was in the clear. She went about trying to stop the bleeding of her arm.

"Mom are you back?" Carl called out.

"Yes, honey just give me a minute while I check on a few things" she tried to calm her voice. She didn't want to scare Carl

"Can I come out and help you?" he asked

"Not yet sweetie, just please give me a moment."

She went into the bathroom that was located near the kitchen and began trying to stop the blood flow. She placed a towel on her wound and applied as much pressure as she could. But it wasn't slowing down it continued to flow.

"Shit please fucking stop" she moaned

Panic soon began to rise within her along with the increased burning sensation on her chest and not being able to stop the blood from flowing her open wound. She was sinking fast into an anxiety attack.

"Mom? Are you still there."

"Yeah, I am honey. I'm almost finished" Lori tried to steady her voice

"You can not scare him. Don't make him worry" she chided herself "Snap out of it. NOW!" She looked at her now very pale face.

She tied off the wound as best as she could making a slight tourniquet.

Stepping out of the bathroom she could feel her vision going blurry, and she was suddenly lite headed.

"No.. no this can't be happening," she thought

This not what she planned. They are supposed to be fine.

"OMG Carl?!" She gasped

She slowly walked to the door of the crawl space and lowered herself to the floor.

"Mom."

"I'm here sweetie" she sniffled

"Mom, what's wrong? Open the door, so I can help you."

"I'm sorry sweetie. I tried I really did try to protect us but I got careless, and I've been bitten."

"Mom...no" "open the door let me help you."

"No sweetie. I don't want you to see me like this" "I can feel myself changing already, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Please, mom."

"Carl listen to me... please. I'm going to make sure this house is secure for you, and then I'm going to go lock myself in a bedroom upstairs don't come up there. Stay away help will be on then way soon. You just have to make sure you stay quiet, and you will be fine."

Feeling herself beginning to drift off

"I love you, Carl. You and your father are my one true loves, and I am so blessed to have been your mother."

Carl was now sobbing "Mom please. ... Please, mom, don't leave me...don't leave me here alone."

Carl stuck his fingers under the door gap. Lori grasped them.

"I love you, sweetie. Remember don't come upstairs."

Lori slowly pulled herself up and began the process of securing the house. Once that was complete. She sat down at the kitchen table and wrote a letter saying that her son was inside alive and to please help him. She taped the letter to the front door and secured the door again.

"Carl baby I am going up to check things out. I will be right back."

Carl didn't respond, but she could hear him quietly crying.

Her heart ached to hold her son and wipe away his tears, but she knew that would only make things worst.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Updated 04/22/2017 Grammar and punctuation errors fixed

* * *

I heard my mom die. I will never forget it. She said she was going upstairs to secure everything, but she didn't make it. She collapsed on the stairs above me. I could hear her moans of pain. I placed my hands over my ears to try and block out the sound. I couldn't listen to my mom being in pain each moan of pain ripped away a piece of me.

" I am so sorry Carl."

Those were the last words I heard my mom speak. Then there was nothing but silence, mind-numbing ear-ringing silence. I quietly cried again. I cried for my mother. I cried because I was too weak to protect her. If I wasn't so scared, I could have helped her, but no I am locked in a crawl space crying.

*Bump*

(low moan)

She was moving again, but I knew that she was no longer my mother she was something else now. She was walking as if she was dragging her feet. I heard her come back down the stairs. She walked toward the crawl space and stood in front of the door. She slammed her hand against the door. I jumped and covered my mouth to keep my sobs quiet. She scratched at the door trying to get in. At that very moment, I was so thankful to be locked in the crawl space.

I don't know how long I was locked in that crawl space, but it seemed like months. I couldn't see the sunlight, so the days just ran together and got all jumbled. Being locked in that space did give me plenty of time to think, and I don't mean about comic books or video games. I mean really think. I was so scared when my mom left me there, but I understood why. I wanted to help her. I wanted to do my part, but she wouldn't let me. My mom has always tried to keep things from me that she thought I wouldn't understand. I am not a baby, but there are still things that frighten me.

I heard the front door open, but I didn't hear anyone walk in. I waited, and I listen to see if I would hear the sound of footsteps. The front door closed and I could faintly hear someone walking. From somewhere near the front door I begin to hear someone whistling. I couldn't understand why someone would be whistling at this time, but soon I figured out why they were whistling. I guess my mom was somewhere in the back of the house and when she heard the whistling she came charging to the front ready to attack whoever was at the door. I heard a low growl come from my mother and then I heard a slice through the air and the crash of her body hitting the ground.

I soon began to hear voices talking very softly.

"why in the hell are we even in here? "

"Don't pretend you didn't see that note on the door. It said a kid was in here and he needed help. I think that walker was the mom."

" I know what the note said but damn do we even know how long ago she wrote that note. The kid could be dead by now. So we could just be wasting our time coming in here."

"Ila shut the hell up. We will leave after we look around. There may be some things in here we can use. We definitely need to find a car because I know I'm not walking the entire way to Atlanta from here. Now you and Luna go upstairs and see if you see the kid up there. I will check down here."

They were standing by the crawl space door. I had to let them know I was in here. I tried to speak, but my mouth was so dry. I stuck my fingers under the door hoping that they would see them I tried to move them as much a could.

"Holy crap look!"

"What is it?... Oh god!...Open it!

I heard the latch unlock and the door swung open. I cringed back from the sudden burst of light it was blinding at first but my eyes adjusted, and then I was able to focus on the three faces that were staring at me. Each wore a different expression from the next.

"Looks like it's your lucky day kid."


	3. Chapter 3

Updated: 04/22/2017 Corrected grammar and punctuation errors

* * *

"Mom...Mom, please wait for me!"

"Hey wake up... wake up."

Carl was having a nightmare, and he was crying in his sleep. Luna was trying her best to wake him up, but he just didn't want to let go of the dream.

She grabbed his shoulders and shook him again. "Hey, It's just a dream. Wake up."

Carl opened his eyes, and when his eyes finally saw Luna, he grabbed onto her and began to sob uncontrollably. Luna held onto him tightly and let him cry into her shoulder. This wasn't the first time that Carl has woken up screaming or crying.

It's been two days since they found him in the crawl space and since then he has been going in and out of consciousness with brief moments when he was lucid enough to drink and eat.

During the brief periods when he could speak he would ask about his mother and say how he had to get his father out of the hospital. No one knew if he was just rambling or if his father really was in the hospital.

Luna continued to hold him tight and rub his back. His sobs soon died down, and his breathing returned to normal. Luna didn't know if he had fallen asleep again. She slowly unwrapped her arms and looked him directly in the face. Although his eyes were bloodshot from all of the cryings, she could tell that he was fully aware of things.

" So do you feel better? "

"Yeah a little "

"Good because I don't think my shirts can survive another one of your cry fests" she smiled at him to let him know she was just teasing him.

"I didn't mean to.." he lowered his eyes embarrassed to think that he has been crying like a big baby

"Hey, no sweat. This has been tough on all of us. "

" I'm Luna by the way."

"I'm Carl "

"I know you told us when we pulled you out of your hiding space."

"Us? "

"Just me and my two dumb sisters. Let me go tell them your awake real quick. I will be right back."

Luna quickly got up and left out of the room. Carl began to look around the room. It was evident it was a kids room someone near his age video games was splayed across the floor with game consoles nearby, and the walls were donned with anime posters. His eyes were combing over the stranger's belongings when he heard the door click open.

In walked Luna with two other women both older than Luna from what he could tell. All were a deep pecan skin color with dark brown almond shaped eyes.

"Well look who finally decided to rejoin the living" Ila teased. Ila looked to be in her twenties with a purple tinted fro-hawk with tapered cut sides. Carl immediately thought she was a goth/punk chick with her lip piercing and tattoo. Her brown eyes had the slight look of irritation even as she teased him.

"Yeah I guess I did" Carl replied slightly embarrassed

"Ignore her. So how are you feeling today?" Michonne gave a glare to Ila to hush her sister up. Ila sighed while ignoring her sister's dirty look.

"I'm feeling ok. I guess... my head hurts, but that's all."

"Good. You had us worried there for a bit" Michonne studied Carl's face with a look of concern in her eyes.

Michonne had the same almond shaped eyes as her sisters, but her eyes held a warmth to them that Carl couldn't ignore. She wore her hair in dreadlocks that just brushed past her shoulders. Michonne smiled at him, and he immediately felt at ease.

"You have been kinda out of it for the past two days."

Michonne and Luna sat at the end of the bed one on each side and Ila took a seat in a chair near the window.

" I think it's time for a short introduction. My name is Michonne. This is my sister Luna, and that is my other sister Ila."

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Yeah. My mom went to get more supplies for us but something happened, and now she's dead."

"We are sorry to hear about your mom, but she did make sure you still had a chance. She left a note for whoever came along saying you were in the house."

"Yeah lucky for you squirt we were running for our lives and came to this house" Ila stated sarcastically while looking out the window at the lumbering dead walking the streets.

"Don't worry about Ila she's not mad at you but mad at the situation" Michonne speaking up in her sister's defense.

"Fucking right I'm mad. The dead are walking around like its another day in the neighborhood. Oh and let's not forget they are biting the shit out of people. Damn right I'm mad" Luna and Michonne glared at her for her outburst

"Ila would you shut the hell up. Stop being so damn dramatic and watch your language " Luna rolled her eyes at her sister's mini rant.

"Dramatic! I'm not dramatic it's just the damn truth. Don't call me to save you when one of those things sets its eyes on your scrawny behind" she pointed her finger at her sister.

Luna rolled her eyes at Ila again. " We will be fine. If there is anyone who could survive something like this it would be us. Together."

" Man whatever. We should be home not in this town that we don't know a damn thing about."

"Ila damn. Shut up" Luna hissed

"I need you both to shut up" Michonne glared at both of her sisters. She understood the stress they were under but now was not the time for arguing.

Michonne took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves.

"So Carl how old are you."

"12."

"You and Luna are close in age. That's good."

"So was it just you and your mom here."

"Yes, we were hiding here till it was safe to leave."

"What about your father?"

"He's in the hospital in a coma." his eyes became big and panicked "My dad is still in the hospital we have to go get him!" he started trying to sit up.

"Hey... Hey...Calm down." Michonne placed a hand on his shoulder trying to get him to lay back down. " Are you sure your dad is still there maybe the military moved him to a different hospital. "

"No..no he has to still be there. I have to go to him and help him."

Carl started trying to get out of the bed again.

"Hey wait a minute squirt you can't go anywhere" Ila stood up and started walking toward the bed with her voice filled with concern.

"I'm not a squirt! I have to go help my dad. I have to help him. " he was getting flustered. The feeling of not being able to help was making him angry.

"Carl hey we know what your feeling but right now you are not ready for what's going on outside" Michonne once again trying to get him back into the bed.

"I don't care. I have to still try". Suddenly Carl felt really weak, and the room began to spin. He collapsed back in the bed his breathing becoming fast and shallow.

"Come on take it easy for now" Luna pass me that water."

Luna handed the bottle of water to Michonne and gave some to Carl to drink.

All three woman were in awe of his determination to get to his father but knew his stubbornness would get him hurt.

Carl continued to sip from the bottle of water, and his breathing began to return to normal. The sisters each shared a look and silently communicated with each other. They knew what each was thinking. Ila rolled her eyes, Luna shook her head, and Michonne eyed both of her sisters with her eyebrows raised. The decision was made.

"We will go look for your father" Ila cursed under her breath " Just Ila and I. Luna will stay here and keep you company, but I can't promise anything."

"What's your dad's name?"

"Rick Grimes"

"Ok, we will leave to go check in a few hours. Till then I need you to get some more rest because we may have to leave here soon. This neighborhood is getting a little too crowded for us" Michonne rose to leave, and Ila followed right behind her towards the bedroom door. Ila suddenly stopped and turned to look at Carl.

"We buried your mom in the backyard. Let's us know when you would like to go visit the grave."

"Thank you."

She nodded her head and left.

Luna turned and looked at Carl her face suddenly lit up

" So do you read comics..."

"Have you lost your damn mind Chonne!"

"Ila calm down. We have to go and at least check. If there is any possibility that Carl still has family alive, we need to get him to his family."

They both walked into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen island facing each other.

"Have you looked outside lately. The number of those damn things keeps increasing and not to mention the damn crazy normal people who are running around just randomly shooting at people." Ila waved her hand around gesturing towards the front door.

"Ok you know what let's cut the bullshit and you tell me what the real problem is. You have been acting crazy since we got here."

"I'm just worried about us is all."

Michonne shook her head "You Miss Bad Ass Blackbelt Champion Ila Sexton. Worried?! There is no need to worry. We have to be smart and stay calm. When you panic you make stupid mistakes and get hurt."

"Yeah I know, but this isn't a Hapkido competition. This is real life. What about mom and dad? Aren't you worried about them?"

Michonne placed her hand on her sister's shoulder "Of course I am but mom is with dad, and we both know he will protect her till his last breath."

"Yeah, he will."

" So I'm very sure mom and dad are safe, and they wouldn't want us to worry about them. They would want us to keep each other safe."

Ila sighed "Yeah your right. So what's the plan."

"Well from what I can see on this map the Hospital is only about 3 miles away. I figure if we stay low and move fast we can avoid too much contact with those things plus, it will move them away from here for a little while, so we won't have to worry too much about Luna and Carl."

"What about weapons?"

Michonne signed at the realization that they may have to get out there unarmed.

"Unless you have a katana, dan bong or a joong bong somewhere around here it looks like we will be hand to handing it out there."

"Screw that mess. I'm going to find something around here. There has to be a bat or something we can take" Ila jumped up and began rummaging in different drawers and cabinets looking for some type of weapon.

"Ok while you are looking I will get a small pack ready for us" Michonne turned and walked out of the kitchen in search of a backpack they could take.

"Oh hey also look for some bandanas we have got to tie our hair down. The last thing I want is some nasty dead hands trying to touch my hair." Ila yelled from the kitchen

Michonne laughed out loud as she continued looking "Believe me I think that is the least of our worries."

The trip to the hospital was a cat and mouse race. Michonne and Ila were the mice, and the dead were the cats. Ila was able to find a few baseball bats that they now carried. They moved fast and quietly in between houses and burnt out cars. They were always listening for the dead. Luckily they did not encounter any large clusters of the dead. The ones they did encounter were easy to handle with one quick blow to the head just to slow it down. It was obvious to see that almost all of the residents had either left or are now walking with the newly dead. Exhausted and out of breathing they arrive at the hospital, and it was clear that the military had abandoned the facility. There were bodies everywhere in body bags, abandoned vehicles and what looked like the remains of a recent gunfight.

Michonne and Ila carefully made their way inside and found the patient registry list that showed an R. Grimes on the 3rd floor in the long term care ward. A breathless Michonne and Ila raced through the empty dark hospital to the 3rd floor and found his room, but it was empty.

"Now what. He's not in here" an exhausted Ila leaning against the doorframe uttered.

"Could they have moved him to somewhere else?" Michonne panted out while leaning over and placing her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Who knows they could have taken him outside and shot him for all we know."

"Don't say that" Michonne rasped still trying to catch her breath she raised up and trudged towards the window to look out.

As she looked out the window, she thought she saw someone stumbling around outside.

"Ila look at this. I think I see someone out there."

Ila walked to the window still holding her side and looked where her sister was pointing, and she could just make out a figure walking away from the hospital in what looked like a hospital gown.

"Maybe it's a someone who was just bitten wandering around, but it doesn't matter because we don't have time to find out. Let's get the hell out of here" she turned and marched back toward the door.

"Yeah let's go" Michonne kept watching the figure as it continued to walk away. She just couldn't shake off this weird feeling about it.

As she turned away from the window, her mind was already trying to think how they were going to tell Carl that they didn't find his father.

"Chonne let's go!" Ila called from the hallway


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has left reviews, followed or favorite this story. This is my first fanfiction, and I am trying to make sure I don't mess this up. I want to send a shout out to TheBaeTide for listening to me rant about my fears of doing something like this and telling me to just go for it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try and have Chapter 5 up by Friday. Just so everyone knows Ila is not a bad person she is just rough around the edges, so please be easy on her. Updated: 04/22/2017 Punctuation and grammar corrections**

 **Updated: 04/22/2017 Punctuation and grammar corrections made**

* * *

Michonne and Ila entered the house from the back yard to avoid anyone seeing them. Once inside they checked that all the doors and windows were locked and secure.

Luna came down the stairs and found her sisters sitting in the kitchen speaking in hushed tones drinking water.

"Hey, how did it go? Did you find his dad?" she asked anxiously

"No" Ila sighed "when we got there the whole place was abandoned, and we went to his room, and it was empty" her expression was fixed, so it was hard for Luna to read what her sister was feeling at that moment.

Luna scrunched up her face in confusion "Damn so now what are we going to do? Are we going to stay here?" Luna needed her sisters to take the lead, but they both continued sitting at the table neither saying anything but both in deep thought.

Just as Michonne was about to answer the sound of a single gunshot could be heard outside.

"That was close." They all looked wide-eyed at each other then jumped up and ambled up the stairs to peer out the front window that overlooked the street.

"What the hell is going on out there?"  
As they peered out the window, they could see down the street a man with a gun and a young boy standing over another man on the ground. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but they could hear the distinct sound of the dead coming down the road.

Ila turned to her sisters grim –faced "See people are losing their damn minds we need to get the hell out of this crazy ass town."

"Chonne" Luna placed her hand on her shoulder "I have to agree with Ila on this one we need to leave like now"

"Well, we can't thanks to our neighborhood shooter. He will draw every damn dead thing for miles to here" Ila continued to look at the scene playing out on the street. The shot did indeed draw more of the dead out, and they began to slowly come from everywhere. All drawn towards the sound and the possibility of a meal.

Still surveying the scene outside Luna worriedly exhaled "Shit, so we are going to be stuck here for a few more days during that time we need to get Carl ready to move."

As they continued to peer out the window they saw the shooter and the young boy help the man on the ground up and start walking away.

"Hey isn't that the person we saw leaving the hospital Chonne?"

"Yeah, it does look like the same person."

"Well, at least now we know they weren't dead" That peculiar feeling came over Michonne again like there was something about the individual in the hospital gown. She continued to stare in the direction that the small group went. She shook her head to try and shake the feeling.

"Come on we have to go talk to Carl" She turned away from the window and followed her sisters out the room.

Michonne began to mentally and emotionally prepare herself to deliver the bad news to Carl.

Carl was quietly crying with his head in Michonne lap. She gently caressed his head as he continued to cry. "It may be a good thing that he wasn't there. It means he could have been taken to somewhere else safe" he nodded his head as if acknowledging what was said but continued shedding his tears quietly.

Carl began to sit up and wipe his tears away "I couldn't help em. I was useless to both of em" he sniffled.

"You are not useless never say that" Michonne scolded him at the same time trying to comfort him.

"... but I am my mom is dead because of me, and my dad is probably also dead" as new tears began to roll down his face. Michonne tried to keep her emotions under control, but she could feel his pain slowly chipping away at her heart. She just wants to hold him tightly and tell him everything will be ok, and things will get better, but she knew that would be a lie. Right now as they all sit in this room trying to offer some type of hope to him the world outside was going down in flames… and fast.

Ila and Luna both were fighting back the tears. Understanding the pain, he was feeling about not being able to help his parents. Both moved to stand around Michonne and help comfort Carl. Luna tapped his shoulder to get his attention to what she was holding for him.

"Carl I found this downstairs with the things your mom brought back." She passed picture to him "I hope it will help you remember how much your parents loved you." She quickly wiped the tears that were once again trying to appear "Don't give up on hope for your dad I'm sure he is just as upset as you are because he doesn't know what happened to you or your mom" Carl fondly stared at the photo. It was him with his parents smiling at one of his birthdays.

"Thank you" Luna nodded as her eyes were now wet with tears.

"So are y'all going to leave me now?" his eyes were downcast to the floor

Ila was the first to speak up "Hell no we aren't going to leave you. You are going to come with us."

He looked keenly at all three woman who was staring at him with sadness in their eyes for him, but all were timidly smiling at him. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to be a burden to them. He would only slow them down he thought.

He began to shake his head "No, I will just slow y'all down."

"No, you won't because we are going to make sure you are 110% ready for whatever is out there" Michonne beamed at him.

"I don't know how to fight or anything. How can I be ready for what is going on out there when I wasn't even ready for what happened in here."

"Hey stop talking like that right now. You are no longer allowed to say things like that especially around us. If we hear it again, we get to punch you in the shoulder and if your flinch you get two hits" Ila tried to lighten the mood in the room.

"And don't worry about not knowing how to fight. We will teach you all you need to know." Luna smirked.

Carl lifted his head after hearing they will teach him how to fight "How can you teach me to fight?"

"Well I don't mean to brag, but we are all black belts in Hapkido. Michonne specialty is the Katana, mine is the "joong bong" which is basically an extended striking stick, and Ila is a beast with the "dan bong" which are short striking sticks. So with the three of us teaching you, you will be a bad ass in no time." Luna's eyes twinkled as she spoke about the sport that she and her sisters love.

"Cool," he was smiling now his sadness forgotten for now.

"But right now we need you to rest and get your strength back because we need to leave here in the next few days" Michonne expression now softer and calmer as she admired how fast his whole demeanor changed from scared, crying child to slightly excited and curious. She shook her head at how easy it was for kids to bounce back sometimes.

"Why do we need to leave?"

"Things are escalating outside" her expression now turned to brooding at what was going on outside now. The sounds of the dead were more noticeable now with the backdrop of glass breaking off in the distance.

Ila was the first to stand and move to the bedroom door "Luna let's check and see if there is anything in this house we will need when we leave" Luna got up and followed her sister out the room.

Michonne was holding Carl's hand as she took this time to quietly speak to him "I know that this is going to be hard to accept at first, but things will get better, it's the law of averages" she tilted her head to the side and smiled "My sisters and I are going to look out for you as one of our own, so you don't have to worry about that " she gently squeezed his hand to convey to him what she was saying was genuine. "But… we will expect you to hold your own."

She could see a hint of fear crossing his face, but she just laughed and pulled him into a gentle hug "I'm not trying to scare you I just want you to be you start training, we will take it slow at first, but will not hold back because that's not what we do."

"Do you understand?" He nodded his head even though he was still kinda scared at the possibility of not measuring up. "Hey look at me" he raised his head and gazed into her dark eyes that were staring intently at him. "You will be fine so don't worry, but I don't want to see you doubting yourself anymore because that will destroy you faster than fear will." He understood what she meant, and by the look in her eyes, he knew she meant business.

"Now come on its time for you to get out of this bed and start walking around, and I want you to walk right into that bathroom and wash up because you are smelling like one of those things outside."

Carl scrunched up his nose at the thought of taking a bath "Do I have to do it today? Can I wait until tomorrow?"

"In your dreams."

"Chonne" Ila called excitedly as she ran back in the room "You have got to come see what we found in the garage."

"I will be right there, but I have to make sure Carl makes it to the bathroom to get cleaned up."

"It's about time you smelled worst than a monkey's ass" Ila eyes lit up as she giggled at him and tousled his hair.

Carl was slightly embarrassed at being on the receiving end of their jokes, but Michonne put his mind at ease when she saw the embarrassed look on his face "Oh and one other thing in this family we tease hard but love harder. Never forget that" he nodded his head smiling big. It felt great to know that he was already considered part of the family.

Once Michonne was finished with helping Carl into the bathroom she made her way downstairs to what she thought was the garage portion of the house. She walked through the door and immediately saw what Ila was so excited about.

"Bad ass isn't?!" Michonne could only nod and smirk because for once her sister was right. What she was looking at was bad ass.

Whoever lived here was a bike and 4 wheeler enthusiast. Laying before her eyes was a Harley Davidson Softtail all black with the blue trim, Kawasaki Zx 10R Lime green with black trim and a Can-Am Spyder Trike. All of the bikes were in pristine showroom condition it looked as if they were never taken out on the road.

"I get the Harley!" Ila almost screamed but catching herself at the last minute. The almost boisterous mistake cause Michonne to side-eye her sister and shake her head. "Says who…. crotch rockets are more your taste Ila. I'm riding the Harley."

"It's lime green .. you know I can't stand bright colors like that.

"Too bad" She smirked and raised an eyebrow at her sister daring her to challenge her any further.

"Wait why am I left with the Trike?"

"Simple little sister it's because you don't have a driver license. Plus Carl will be riding with you." Luna rolled her eyes at Michonne. "I don't think that really matters anymore. I know how to ride a motorcycle."

"Yeah but these maybe too much power for you to handle. It requires a woman with some meat on her legs to keep it under control." Ila winked at her sister

"Yeah, you got the meat alright... cellulite meat" Luna stuck her tongue at her sister.

"You little sh…"

Michonne cut in before this little tit for tat got out of hand "Hey, hey….. Luna, you are on the trike because it will be easier for you to handle and you will have Carl joining you."

Luna pouted and cut her eyes at both of her sisters.

"Ok now that we have squashed that let's start getting our gear together and coming up with a plan on where we are going once Carl is healthy enough to leave" Michonne peered at both of her sisters

"We have got to go back to the car and get our weapons. It's only about 3 miles away, and we will be there in no time with the bikes" said Ila. She was all too eager to get a hold of her striking sticks being unarmed like this disturbed her greatly.

Michonne shook her head "I think it will be too much of a risk going back to the main road. We are going to have to find something else to use till we can find more weapons. Let's search this house again because if there are these types of toys here, I'm sure there are other goodies as well. I'm, sure there is a gun or two in here somewhere."

"So when are we leaving," Luna asked while trying to sit on the trike and see how it feels.

"3 days. We will leave in 3 days. In that time we have to have our gear ready and Carl ready. That means we all have to step up to the plate and make sure we are ready" Michonne voice became firm as to drive home the seriousness of what she was saying to her sisters.

"Are we really going to teach him how to fight?" Luna asked while still sitting on the Trike now bouncing up and down on it testing the suspension.

"Yeah we are and Ila I think you will be the best one for him to start working with."

Ila stared at her sister like she sprouted a second head "Why in the hell is that?"

Michonne ignoring the dirty look coming from her sister just continued "It's because your striking sticks are a good starter weapon for him till he is fully recovered. Plus all of the defensive techniques that you know will help him keep those things off of him"

"You know I'm not going to take it easy with him."

"That's the other reason. You will toughen Carl up a lot quicker than Luna or myself."

"Fine, I hope he is ready for this ass whooping I'm going to dish out."

Even though Michonne wasn't too keen on Carl starting with Ila, she knew it was what he needed. Ila would work him hard, but she would be fair to him and make sure he was ready to leave in 3 days.

"Ok ladies let's get in there and get started."

As they all left the garage and entered the house once again, Michonne couldn't help but wonder what they will encounter once they reentered the nightmare that was outside. As the thoughts were running through her head, the moans of the walking dead outside seeped into her mind. She looked towards the door and knew whatever was waiting for them outside it sure as hell wasn't ready for them.

* * *

 **A/N: Comments and feedback are always welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

Updated: 04/22/2017 Fixed punctuation and grammar issues

* * *

3 Years Later

Ricks flashlight scanned up and down the almost picked clean aisles in the small department story that he and Daryl were currently in. They were about 20 miles out from the ASZ in a small deserted town. This was the furthest that they have had to travel since their arrival almost a year ago to the ASZ, but it was necessary with winter at least a month away. He continued to scan the multiple display cases and clothing racks. The store was still pretty well stocked with items.

Assorted clothes that have been long forgotten still hung on racks. Rick walked into a section where the clothes were clearly too small for an adult. They were for a young child, he quickly turned away from the clothing rack and trudged back towards the front of the store as painfully memories began to surface.

It has been over 3 years since he woke up from a coma and entered this nightmare where his wife and son were both missing or worst. He has tried to bury the memories of his family deeply within his self, but sometimes his deep yearning to know what became of them threatens to break him.

He sighs deeply and runs his hand down his weathered face as the mental pictures of his wife and son appear in his mind.

He finds himself dreaming about his family every night. His wife Lori would reach out to him and tell him not to give up and that they loved him. But as of late, the dreams have changed. Now he just sees his son Carl but always behind him in the shadows 3 lionesses were lurking and growling at him as he tried to approach his son. Once he was close enough, the lionesses would move to place themselves in front of Carl as if protecting him. He would call out to his son every time he would see him, but Carl would only stare at him and then smile.

"Don't worry dad. I am fine."

"Carl, please come with me son. I need you here with me."

"But they need me also dad." And with that Carl would always stand and walk away with the lionesses following him. These dreams would leave him mentally and physically drained when he would first awaken in the morning.

Slightly distracted with the wandering of his mind he doesn't notice the quick movement just left of his peripheral. Once his senses became aware he tries to pull out his weapon. The rapid kick to his face sends him tumbling backward tiny white dots flash before his eyes before he can recover but he is suddenly pulled forwarded, and a swift knee to his mid-section takes the wind out of him as he falls to the floor on his knees. His gun clatters to the floor out of his reach. As he is on his knees trying to catch his breath and shake his disorientation, he turns his head to the right and looks up at his assailant.

"Asshole" Rick mutters as he is coughing and trying to catch his breathe

The attackers head and face is covered by a black and gray Shemagh with tactical goggles to hide his identity. Based off of the gray tactical style pants and gear the assailant was wearing Rick knew he was gonna have to work to get out of this. He sees the blow that the assailant is about to deliver and he braces himself as the attacker draws his fist back.

"Wait" the word is spoken in a hushed muffled tone. Rick see a second person slowly walking towards him. The stranger also has a Shemagh wrapped around his head with tactical goggles hiding his features. The stranger has his head tilted to the side as if studying Rick as he slowly approaches. The stranger draws a sword from behind his back and points it directly at Rick.

Still trying to catch his breath Rick strains to keep his focus on the stranger before him as he feels the cold pointed edge of the sword under his chin.

"What is it?" the first assailant breathlessly spoke.

Ricks' eyes widened as he hears the assailants voice. "A woman," he thought to himself. He begins to take a closer look at the woman. Her clothing made it hard to determine her gender at first, but now as he looked he could see the slight curves of her figure.

"Look at him" another woman Rick was slightly confused as the second woman spoke.

Still, on his knees, Rick watches as the female assailant slowly walks to stand next to the stranger and stare at him.

An audible gasp and a quick "Shit!" escaped the assailant's mouth. "It can't be…."

"Where are you from?" Ricks attention is pulled from the assailant and that to the stranger who was using the tip of her sword to lift his face further as if examining him.

"What?" Ricks' face showed his look of confusion at the strange question. Ricks mind was coming back into focus, and he was ready to fight if he had to.

"Answer now" the assailant slowly moved forward and began reaching for two weapons that Rick didn't notice before that were resting on each side of the female assailant legs. They looked to be some type of batons, but he couldn't be sure as he tried to keep both women in his sight.

"Kings County. Why?" With that answer, the assailant removed her hands from the weapons on her side and backed up and turned towards the stranger.

The attacker moved closer to the stranger and began to whisper in the ear of the stranger. The tone is quiet and hushed, but Rick hears only one thing "Carl."

"Carl… Did you just say, Carl?" Rick begins to try and stand up after he hears Carls name, but as soon as he does, he feels the blade of the sword press into his neck.

The stranger stared down at him. "Don't move!" Rick was unable to see the strangers eyes because of the goggles. But based on the tone of her voice he knew that he had to stay calm. But did he hear them correctly did they just say, Carl.

"You said, Carl. Carl is..well was my son's name. Do you know my son?" many emotions began to display across Ricks face confusion, grief, and desperation. Ricks anger was rising because they still have not answered him "What do you know about my son!"

"Shhh be quiet. You will draw the dead to us" the female stranger stated firmly

"Where is your group located?" this time the assailant spoke

"Fuck you."

Rick was suddenly struck on the side of his face, and he fell over onto his side, and he began to see stars again

"Dammit. Why did you hit him?"

"He was making too much damn noise."

"Rick" they turn in the direction of the whispered call of his name

Rick heard Daryl and prayed he would reach him in time. Rick tried to raise himself up and fight through the throbbing pain in his head from the hit.

"Let's go." The stranger and the assailant silently dashed out of sight. Rick gritted his teeth and once again tried to get to a standing position. Just as he righted himself Daryl approached.

Daryl looked at Ricks bruised face and bloodied nose. "Hey man. Are you alright? What the hell happened?" He tried to help steady his friend who was looking around wildly trying to search for something. Daryl could tell that whatever happened Rick was on the wrong end of the ass kicking and he was pissed.

Rick began to rush in the direction that he suspected they went. "Come on! We can't let them get away" Daryl was following behind him still confused on what happened.

"Who?"

"The people who just fucking blitzed me. They came out of nowhere. One pulled a sword and held it to my neck." "They said my son's name and then asked me where was I from" "I think they know something about my son Carl."

Daryl and Rick emerged out of the front of the store and began scanning up and down the street to see if they could spot the two masked individuals who couldn't have gotten far. But it was too late the street was empty except for a few straggling dead who were now heading towards Rick and Daryl.

The main street had stores on both sides all in a different state of abandonment. Many had front show windows busted out, but there were still a few that seemed from the outside untouched. A few walkers were meandering about, but they soon spotted Rick and Daryl and began walking towards them.

"Shit" Rick cursed "Where the hell did they go?"

"Man, they are slick as hell to move that fast. Come on we can't stay here we are starting to get a crowd."

Indeed they were the few dead that were on the street was quickly turning into a mini herd of about 10. As the low growls of the dead drew out others.

"I can't leave I have to find them."

"Rick lets come back tomorrow, and we can track which way they may have gone."

"I can't. I have to know now what they know about me son."

"Man I know you do, but we can't find out anything if you are dead."

Rick still continued to scan up and down the street hoping to catch a glimpse of the two women or see where they ran off to.

"Your right. But we will be back first light."

Ricks' eyes came to a stop at a store that was about midway down the road. He could feel eyes watching him he just knew it. He reluctantly turned and followed Daryl to their vehicle that was parked on the next block over

From the safety of a long abandoned boutique store front, they watched him. They each studied him trying to make a decision on what to do. Shemagh and goggles discarded Michonne, and Ila stood side by side each with the same thing on their mind.

"He looks like him, but that beard makes it hard to be 100% sure."

Ila let out an irritated sigh at the nonsense her sister just said "Are you serious? You saw how he reacted when he heard Carl's name. That is his father." She turned to face Michonne, and she saw the look of concern and sadness that was on her face.

"We have to tell him."

Michonne glanced up at the ceiling trying to gain control of what she was feeling at this very moment "No."

"What do you mean no. Finding his dad is all he has been hoping for. Why can't tell Carl?"

"I know… I just" Michonne sighed deeply and lowered her head.

Ila placed her hand on her shoulder "I know he has become a part of our family. Hell he IS family he is our little brother, our baby boy but we can't deny him this" Michonne turned away from the window and walked towards a chair near the wall to sit down.

Ila continued to speak in a calm, reassuring tone "It's been 3 years. He is not the same scared child we found."

"I know."

"He needs this."

"I KNOW!" she whispered through gritted teeth. Michonne squeezed her eyes shut trying to fight back the tears. "I just want to protect Carl." she agonized

Michonne turned away from Ila who was crouched in front of her "We all do but Chonne it's his father."

"I'm sure that man is losing his mind knowing that his son may be alive. Are you going to tell him?" Ila quietly pleaded with her sister.

"Yeah but not immediately," Michonne hedged.

"Why the hell not?" Ila was fuming at her sister's stubbornness of not seeing how important it was for them to let Carl know that his dad is alive and well.

"I just want to be sure. We will come back tomorrow and see if Carls father returns."

"You know he will return. Don't do this to Carl. "

"Do what? What am I doing Ila?"

"This right here. Not wanting to tell Carl. This is about what Carl wants. He would hate us if we didn't say anything. I don't want to lose him either, but I know how much he wants to know."

Michonne pulled the worn-out photo of Carl and his family out of her back pocket. Carl had given it to her for safe keeping about a year ago. She looked at the photo and saw the smiling face of Carl's father. Michonne knew his face so well that she even sometimes dreamed of him. Michonne knew the instant that she saw the man in the store that he was Carl's father and she immediately felt her heart clench from panic.

She took a pen out of her pocket and scribbled a message on the back of the photo.

Michonne stood up and headed to the front door of the store" Come on." She and Ila sprinted across the street to the warehouse they encountered Rick in. Michonne placed the photo on the door of the store along the edge to secure it in place.

"What did you write on the back of the photo?"

"I put that we would be back here the day after tomorrow to answer his questions."

Ila shook her head. "With Carl right…" Michonne ignored her.

"Come on let go check on the kids. It's about to get dark." Ila knew her sister was stubborn when it came to anything about Carl. Over the years they have all evolved into his mother and sisters figures. So the thought of actually losing him was something that she knew none of them could or would fully accept.

"Yeah. Let hope he has taken a bath finally."

 **A/N: I want to thank everyone who has favorited or followed my story. This is my first story, and it is a daily lesson for me as I try and bring my thoughts to life in a proper easy to understand way. I will try and post the next chapter soon. -Isis Nicole**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but RL does get in the way sometimes. In this chapter, we have a little family bonding time and also some vague answers as to why Michonne is hesitant on Carl meeting his father.**

 **Updated:04/22/2017 Punctuation and grammar fixed**

* * *

Michonne and Ila arrived at the house they sometimes used when they were in the area scavenging. It was about 5 miles from the main street location they just left. It was a little teal blue Victorian style 2 story home with a style gable roof. The house was surrounded by an 8-foot brick and iron wrought fence that was secured by thick 3/16 stainless steel chains and padlocks.

The home was also secured by walking dead security. The front of the house had about 3 to 4 walkers randomly milling about. The hope was the walkers would deter anyone from trying to get into the house. All of the windows on the lower level were covered with burglar bars and plywood to offer added protection.

Michonne and Ila entered the home from the backyard that was littered with random garbage to give the home more of a ransacked look.

They entered the house to find Luna and Carl in mid conversation and from the sounds of it the conversation about Carl's hygiene.

Ila leaning against the kitchen counter facing Carl with her nose crinkled up "Ok when are you going to go take a bath?"

"I don't see the point. I don't stink" Carl bends his head to take a sniff at his armpit. He crinkled up his nose as he realizes that he reeked.

"You are a walking pig pen. If you ever got lost all, we would have to do is follow your dirt cloud."

"Not funny."

Michonne and Ila fully entered the room. Ila hopped up and took a seat on the counter top while Michonne leaned against the far wall.

Luna glanced at both of her sisters "That was a quick run" she questioned. Ila shrugged her shoulders "Eh it is what it is."

"Pigpen while your washing up finally how about you cut that mop on your head that you call hair" Ila stated

"Uhmm no. Leave my hair alone. I like it long."

"Any longer and you will look like Cousin It from the Addams Family."

"Who is cousin It? Is that a long lost relative of yours from the looking like you have a midget in a headlock family" He snickered. "No, but I am a distant relative of the knock your teeth out, crew. I see you not laughing now chuckles."

Luna tried to stifle her laugh while trying to remain serious "You won't meet a cute girl smellin and looking like this."

"It really won't matter if I cut my hair and bathed regularly with the 3 of you around. I will never meet someone because y'all would scare all of the girls off."

"We have never done that" Luna feigned shock by placing her hand over her chest. "Yeah right… Remember the cute brunette with the doe eyes" Ila pretended not to know who he was referring to as she started to examine her nails "Who?"

"Ugh. See." Rolling his eyes at Ila fake ignorance "You know who I'm talking about. You cornered her in a hallway Ila and threatened her" Ila rolled her eyes "She wasn't right for you anyway. Who at your age is walking around giggling that damn much? Like a fucking hyena. I did you a favor with that one."

"God she was so annoying ... sickly annoying" Luna stated while placing her finger in her mouth and making a gagging sound. "Definitely walker food."

"My point has been proven. Y'all will always stick your noses into my relationships."

Ila took this opportunity to side eye Carl "Relationships… as in plural more than one. Who was the other person?"

"None of your business with your nosey self. Mind your business Ila" Carl tried to stare down Ila to show he meant it but began to cave when he saw Ila start to raise from the counter she was sitting on. "Just so you know it is my business. So fix your face before I fix it for ya."

"Ohhhh get em Ila. Get em" Luna chuckled hoping to see a long overdue takedown between Carl and Ila. But Ila wasn't in the mood to wrestle or even play fight after the day she has had. She waved off Carls statement. "Fine. You wanna have a girl who giggles like a hyena walking with you. Go right ahead."

"She didn't giggle that much" Carl mumbled trying not to seem embarrassed

"The hell she did. Oh my god if something were hilarious she would even snort" Ila started imitating the girl now called giggles laugh. Luna started laughing so hard she fell off the counter she was sitting on. "It is not that funny. Dang Luna" Carl was not amused at the teasing, but he couldn't help but chuckle also. Truth be told he also thought the girl was way too childish for him. Being around Michonne, Ila and Luna has set a bar extremely high for the type of girl he would like to get to know. She would have to be strong, fearless, loving and have thick skin when it comes to the constant teasing that goes on between each of them. Over the years each one of them has taken on a special role in his life, and he loved them for that. Luna and Ila have become his annoying overprotective sisters who look for every opportunity to tease him about something. Michonne his surrogate mother figure and protector. He was fiercely protective over them even though he knew they could take down anybody living or dead. All four of them together they were a family, each other's rocks and God help anyone who tried to mess with them.

Michonne moved from the wall to sit on the kitchen counter also as the verbal teasing continued. "Hey dirty one go and clean yourself up." Carl sighed but stood up and headed off to go wash up "Yeah.. yeah." Michonne knew this would be the best time to her sisters but before Michonne could say anything, Luna spoke up first.

"Ok, so what actually happened on your run?" Michonne forehead creased at the statement "What do you mean? Nothing happened."

"Bullshit. Ila didn't even look my way when I asked her about it. So I know something happened."

"Yeah, something did happen," Ila said as she glanced toward Michonne. "What happened?" Luna looked at Michonne and Ila waiting for someone to drop the bomb.

Michonne sighed with her eyes downcast "We found Carl's father." Luna scoffed "Yeah, right." She turned and looked at Ila who began to nod her head confirming that what Michonne was say was true.

"What?! Our Carl?

"Yeah" Michonne raised her head and looked Luna in the eyes so she could see that she was serious.

"Is he alive?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's good news right. At least for Carl's sake."

"I don't know if I should tell him."

Ila jumped off the counter "Got damn it Chonne we have to tell him." Luna looked at Michonne slightly shocked at her statement.

"Wait. Why would we not tell Carl? Is there something wrong with his dad?"

Ila spoke up "Not as far as we can see. She is just worried that Carl will want to run off with his dad or something."

"Carl would never leave us. We are family." Luna hopped off the counter where she was sitting and walked toward Michonne to stand in front of her. She grabbed Michonne hand and squeezed "I mean it's great that his dad is still alive but you know we have to tell him."

"I know we do, but I can't help feeling like this. We don't know what type of man his father is now. He could be some kind of psycho running around ripping folks throats out or some other kind of mess. I don't want to run the risk of being caught in another situation like before. We trusted and almost lost him" Michonne forehead creased as she began to get angry recalling the night that they had to fight and kill to save Carl's life. Even though they didn't speak about it, each understood and accepted the role they played on that night.

"True but that doesn't change the fact that he has to know. Plus we will never be fooled like that again" Luna narrowed her eyes as her mind tried to not think about that night 2 years ago. "We can keep him safe when we speak to his dad, but we have to let Carl make the decision on what he wants to do." Ila came to stand beside Michonne and place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "If things don't look right we will just leave. All of us." Michonne nodded her head in agreement with her sisters. "Fine. Well, let's go tell him now while he is distracted and can't run anywhere."

"Oh he is still going to try and run once he sees all us standing there," said Ila

"Do you want to get some rope to tie him down?" Luna slightly grinned at the idea of having to really tie him down just to keep him from running away.

Carl was still in the bathroom. He was finished with his so-called bath. Now he was standing in front of the mirror attempting to trim his hair himself. Even though he didn't like the current setup of sitting on a stool with a bucket of water in front of him, he did feel a lot better now that he was all clean.

 _Knock knock_

"I'm almost done just give me a minute."

The bathroom door opened "OMG Luna I said.." Carl didn't finish his sentence because once he looked towards the door and saw Michonne, Ila, and Luna all standing there staring at him, he knew something was up. Carl never liked it whenever they would corner him because it usually meant they were going to try to tackle or sucker punch him somewhere. "If y'all try and gang up on me. I swear someone is going to get their feelings hurt and it won't be me" Ila smirked at Carl challenging him. "I would like to see you try it."

"I can still go get some rope" chimed in Luna also smirking.

"Look I'm cutting my hair. What else do you want?" Luna scoffed "It looks like you are about to butcher your hair" Luna slid between her sisters. "Boy if you don't sit down on this stool before you ruin your hair. Give me the scissors" Carl sat down reluctantly and gave the scissors to Luna, so she could try and fix the mess he had started with his hair. Attempting to turn his head to the side as Luna continued to trim his hair. "Ok, this doesn't require an audience. What's up?"

Ila and Michonne walked into the spacious bathroom that they all could easily use at the same time if need be "Well we have something to tell you" Michonne leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Carl tried to raise his head, but much to his annoyance it was quickly pushed back down as Luna continued to cut. "Like what?"

"On our run today we came across some people" Carl stiffened at Michonne words. Quickly sensing his tension rising she attempted to quell his worry "No they didn't attack us or anything. It's just one of the people we saw we think we know them". Carl began to relax a bit especially once Luna started to run her finger through his hair and scratch his scalp a bit as she tried to even out his hair.

"So what is the problem?" he was slightly confused at what she was trying to tell him.

Michonne sighed deeply and placed her hand on her forehead. "What Chonne wants to say baby boy is that we saw your father today" Carl quickly turned around and glared at Ila. "Jokes like that aren't funny" Ila raised her hands in surrender "its no joke. We saw your dad in the flesh."

"What… what did he say.."

"Not much after Ila kicked him" Michonne glanced at Ila

"You kicked my dad!"

Ila shrugged her shoulders "It was before we knew it was him. He was just another scavenger like us for all I knew."

"So what happened? How did you know it was him? "

"He heard me say your name and he lost his shit. He also said he was from Kings County."

"Before Ila knocked him out" Ila gave Michonne a hateful glance as Carl glared at her again.

His head began to swim at what was just revealed to him. His dad was alive. He always held on to the slim hope that one day he would find his father, but now that it seems to be coming true his mind was having a hard time grasping at this new reality. "I need to see him. How far is it to the town" he quickly blurted out. He tried to stand up in his excited state, but Luna pushed him back down. "I'm not finished, and there's more that they want to talk to you about," Luna said. "What else is there to talk about? I want to go see my dad."

Michonne closed her eyes and let out a deep breath as she tried to calm her breathing. She knew what his reaction was going to be even before they returned from the run. He was going to want to see his father. She didn't blame him for wanting to see him. After all this time thinking that his father was dead, and she was not going to deny him this one piece of happiness, but she couldn't help the feeling down in her gut that told her that once again they will soon have to fight for Carl for her boy.

"That's what we need to talk to you about," she said. With Carls hair now finished, he was able to stand to his full 5'6 lean, well-defined height and face the 3 woman who was his family. "We know that this is something you have wanted for a long time, but we are worried about a few things."

"No Chonne is worried shitless about a few things" Ila cut in.

Confused again Carl looked at Michonne. The woman who has taken on the role of his mother more and more as the years have passed. "What's there to worry about? If it's really my dad. It's my dad. He won't hurt me."

"Baby boy, believe me, I am not trying to keep you from your father, but it has been 3 years since you have seen him. We don't know what has happened to your father during that time. How you dad may have possibly changed. We have seen how this world can turn good people into cold, heartless shells. I….we just want to keep you safe..."

"By not letting me see my dad. You can't do that to me. That is my dad" Carl was becoming frustrated with the whole situation.

"No, we just want to do it the right way to keep you safe. We don't want any surprises."

"I am not a kid. I can hold my own, and you know this." He said

"Yeah, we know you can hold your own. We made sure of that, but we don't want anything to happen to you ...again" Carl eyes roamed all over the bathroom as he listened to what she was telling him. He fully understood her hesitation, but he was willing to take that chance if it meant seeing his dad again. "You know we would take down anyone who tries to hurt you, even your father."

"Got damn right," Ila stated. "Look we left a note saying that we would be back in 2 days to talk to him. In that time we need to come up with a plan in regards to this meet-up. Just, and I do mean just in case things go to shit while we are talking to your dad."

"It's the smart thing to do," said Luna. He knew they were right. Things may have changed with his father. They've experienced that before with someone who they trusted only to have that person betray them and forcing them to fight for their lives especially his. But it didn't matter he still wanted to see him.

"Chonne... What about Zeke? They are expecting us back by tomorrow" said Luna

"Zeke won't come looking for us for about another 2 days. So we have time to take care of this and make it back."

Ila spoke as she walked out of the bathroom "Ok let's start planning then. We have to keep pigpen safe," She jested.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter will be the meeting, and I will post in the next few days. Thank you for reading and reviews are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: (Warnings: Merle is in this chapter so please expect the usual Merle behavior. I apologize to anyone who may not like Merle. I assure you he will come in handy further in the story. Also writing dialog for Merle helps prepare me for my next story I will be writing soon.) Hi everyone! Once again thank you for reading my first fanfiction. I want to apologize for the slight mistakes that may pop up. I wanted to get this post before the weekend since I know I'm going to be swamped. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Updated:04/22/2017 Grammar and punctuation errors fixed**

* * *

2 days later

Rick was pacing back and forth in front of the store where he first encountered the 2 strangers. It was the day of the meet, and he had been there since about 6 am it was now 10 am, and he was still just waiting. This time around Rick did not come alone. He and Daryl were able to make it back to the ASZ and pick up some backup for just in case things went south. He currently had Abe, Shane, Daryl and Meryl with him providing backup. Sasha was also there, but he had her placed out of sight. She was perched on the roof of a store not far away as a last resort in case it turned into a shootout.

"Yo, Rick I don't think their coming man. We've been out here for hours and haven't seen anything except a few walkers." Daryl said as he took one final pull on his cigarette before tossing the butt.

"Yeah man, I have to agree with Daryl. What if they were just some sick fucks playing a cruel ass joke" said Shane. Rick glared at his best friend "You weren't here you didn't see their faces. They left the picture. Why would someone do something like that just to be cruel?" becoming frustrated he pinched the bridge of his nose "No we wait. We will wait till the sun sets if we have too. I'm not leaving till I know what the hell happened to my family." Shane raised his hands in surrender "Alright brother. You know I want to know just as bad as you do. I've never forgiven myself that I wasn't able to find them after everything went to hell. I'm glad to know that they were able to make it after all."

Rick placed a hand on Shane's shoulder "I will always be grateful that you at least tried to find them" Shane nodded his head.

"If you gentlemen are done stroking each other looks like we have company," said Abe as he was hopping off the trunk of the car. They all looked in the direction that Abe was looking and saw two figures coming down the road. Both figures were fully armed with AR-15 rifles held SUL position muzzles facing downward. They were once again dressed in gray military style pants that seemed to hug snugly to their lower frame. This time there was no mistaking them for males. They both were wearing black tank tops with gray and black shemaghs wrapped around their heads keeping their faces covered. The two females continued walking towards Rick and his group.

"Anyone else hearing "Foxey Lady "by Jimi playing, if not then I must be losing my mind" Abe began stroking his beard while still watching the women approaching them. "Rick if these are the same two women who jumped you. Shhhiitt..They can jump me anytime, and I haven't even seen their faces yet". Rick ignored his comment. Since the others found out about his, not so manly encounter with the two strangers, they have razzed him every chance they got.

"Man I have to agree with him. That is an ass whooping I would gladly take" said Shane as he also continued to watch the strangers approach and he couldn't help but thank the heavens above that sexy women still existed on this hell of a world now. He couldn't wait to see what they looked like without their faces being covered.

"Why the hell is yall fucking drooling over some damn darkies." Merle spat out in disgust. "Damnit Merle can you act like a decent human being for once" hissed Daryl. Merle may be his brother, but Daryl could not stand when he made derogatory or racial jokes. "What are you talking about little brother I am a decent human being. I know to keep my white stick away from dark caves. You should too."

"Merle I swear to god if you mess this up for me. I will slice your precious white stick off and throw it in a ditch" Rick snarled at him before turning around just as the two strangers approached.

Michonne and Ila approached the group cautiously. It seems that Rick didn't want to come alone. Now he has his posse with him. They stood in the middle of the street a comfortable distance from Rick and his companions. They both sized up each man individually looking for the weakest link in the group. Rick made the first move and took a few cautious steps forward. "That's close enough," said Ila.

"Hello. I came like you said. I'm Rick, but I'm sure you already know that."

"We didn't expect you to bring the whole Rascals gang with you," said Ila again. Rick turned and looked at his friends "Yeah well after what happened the first time I didn't want to take any chances."

"We didn't mean to hurt you. We thought you were a scavenger like us. If we had known we would have gone easier on you." said Michonne. Abe chortle but coughed to cover it up. Rick ignored Abe and continued to focus on the two strangers in front of him.

"You've seen us. Now how about we see you. It would be good to put a face to the people who knew my son."

"Why do you say knew? What makes you think we knew your son?" said Michonne as she tilted her head slightly to the side studying Rick. Rick was somewhat taken aback at her question. Was Shane right? Is this just some kind of sick joke they were playing with him. "You said his name in the story and asked where I was from. That right there tells me you knew my son" his nose crinkled at the thought. "There you go again saying we knew your son." Michonne was still intently studying Rick. He was talking about Carl in the past tense as if he was dead and she wanted to understand why. Why not speak of him as if he was still alive? She was ready to abandon the whole thing based on the way he was referring to her baby boy as if he was dead.

"Come on lady stop fucking around" Shane stated as he began to approach his patient running thin with this mind fuck or whatever the hell it was. Ila raised her gun towards Shane. Her finger on the trigger ready to blow him away "Get the fuck back! Now!" He stopped in his tracks and placed his hand on his own pistol that was holstered on his side. Ila saw what he intended to do "Give me a reason to blow you away cutie. It would be such a shame to have to mess up that handsome face of yours. Now get the fuck back and take your hand off of your pistol," Ila warned.

"Yo Shane cool it man" Daryl approached with his hands raised and began pulling Shane away before he fucked up Ricks chance.

"Now, hey let's have everyone calm down so we can talk about this." Rick moved to stand in front of Ila to draw her attention away from Shane and Daryl. "Let's start back at the beginning, but first please remove your head covering so I can see who I'm dealing with" Ila reluctantly lowered her weapon and looked towards Michonne who nodded her head.

The both removed their shemaghs and wrapped them around their necks like a scarf. To say that the two women in front of him were beautiful would be an understatement Rick thought. He looked at both women intently. They were a dark rich pecan color with brown almond shaped eyes and full lips. They both wore their hair in dreads but one had her dreads hanging loosely, and they fell slightly past her shoulders. The other woman sported a dreadlock Mohawk type hair style. Her hair was jet black and braided, but he could tell that at one point her hair must have been dyed purple due to the purple tips at the end of her hair. She also had a lip piercing and tattoos, unlike the first woman who had no visible body adornments.

"Like I said an ass whopping, I would have gladly taken" Rick heard Abe say, but Rick had to agree. "What are your names?" he asked.

"You don't…" Ila tried to say, but Michonne caught her. "I am Michonne, and this is Ila."

"Well it's nice to meet you both." said Rick "Now that that is out of the way. Please tell me about my son."

"No not until you answer some of our questions first" Michonne gun remained in the SUL position as she studied Rick. She couldn't help but think how much Carl looked like his father. His father was very handsome even though his face was losing the war in regards to his salt and pepper beard that was covering his face. His fierce blue eyes could draw you in if you stared at him too long just like Carls' eyes. He was wearing brown cowboy boots with black jeans, and a green t-shirt that clearly, showed that Rick had a nice ass body underneath his clothes. Michonne tried to focus her eyes on the top of Ricks left ear to keep her focus.

"Where did you live before the world went to hell?" she questioned

"I used to live on Autumn Lane in Kings County, Georgia."

"Where were you when it all happened?"

"I was in the hospital in a coma. I woke up to this nightmare, and when I went to my home my wife, and son was gone."

"Did you ever try to look for them?"

"Every day," he said, "Now answer some of my questions."

"How did you know my wife and son?" He waited for Michonne to respond his question. "Jesus fucking Christ! Is this going to be 21 questions all fucking day" Merle bellowed "Jesus lady just tell the man where the hell you are hiding his boy at so we can get the hell outta here" he stood up from his sitting position on the hood of the car. "So what do y'all want some kind of ransom money or some shit. You wanna get the hook-up on some good shit. I know a lot of y'all do. Is that it? You wanna get high queen sista bitch? Don't worry ole Merle can get you high baby as high as the heavens." He smiled while licking his lips.

Michonne and Ila both looked at Merle as if he had grown two heads. Michonne was the first to raise her rifle and point it at Merle. "Got damnit Merle shut the fuck up" Daryl hissed "No I won't shut the fuck up. These fucking tarbabies are just playing the fuck around. We ain't got time for this bullshit. Aint that what "your" people say gal "Aint nobody got time for that""

"Rick if you don't get your friend I will shoot him where it counts twice" Michonne hissed while aiming the rifle at Merle's private parts. " Hey.. hey ignore him he is just a racist piece of shit, and I will deal with him when we get back. Let's try to continue talking" Michonne still had her rifle trained onto Merle's nether regions ready to stop this piece of crap from ever breeding.

 _Whistle_

"Man it must be a cold day in hell for me to see you two still around." Michonne froze as she heard the voice that she knew she recognized. Ila was the first to turn in the direction of the voice and immediately recognize the owner.

"Sasha?" said Ila amazed.

"Chonne? …. Ila?" Sasha's eyes gleamed as she took in the shocked expression on her two friends faces. "OMG! I didn't think I would ever see you two again."

Michonne lowered her rifle and slung it over her should and turned to embrace her long lost friend. "Where in the hell have you been?" Ila said as she waited to embrace Sasha in a long overdue hug.

"Where have I been? Y'all are the ones who left us in the woods you jackass" Sasha said as she tried to fight back the tears that were trying to fall. "No we didn't, and you know that. We go separated, and when we tried to track you and Ty down, we couldn't find you. I figured you finally became a nice meal for a walker." Ila giggled slightly trying to contain the elation of seeing their friend again "OMG! I just can't believe it!" Ila drew Sasha into another tight hug.

Rick and the others watched in awe as the 3 women reconnected with each other. He was glad for the brief interruption because at least it took the attention away from Merle for the moment. He was fearful that Merle had ruined everything for him. Thank God for Sasha showing up when she did. He tried not to pry into their conversation, but it was hard not to.

"Where are Luna and Carl?" Sasha asked as she looked around for a sign of the missing two. Michonne winced as Sasha mentioned Carl name and she glanced towards Rick who was waiting and watching, but his eyes widened when he heard Sasha mention Carl name.

"Sasha, you know my son," said Rick. Sasha turned and faced Rick with a shocked and confused look on her face. "Your son name is Carl?" he nodded his head. Sasha gasped as all the pieces began to fall into place. She knew Rick had a son, but she never knew his name and never saw pictures of him. "Wow, what a small world even during the end of the world."

Sasha looked at Michonne and Ila "So your Carl is his Carl also." Michonne nodded her head "It seems that way."

"Damn. All this time." She looked at Rick still shocked from the news " I am so sorry Rick if I had known I could have put your mind at ease a bit by letting you know what an awesome kid Carl grew up to be." Rick nodded "Thank you. I am happy to hear that."

"So where are the kids?" Sasha questioned as she glanced up and down the street looking for them. "They are around" Michonne stated matter of factly. "Carl is the reason we are out here."

Sasha finally understood the entire situation completely. She nodded her head at Michonne "well I will let you get back to handling business."

"Sasha" Ila called "Come here a sec."

"Yeah sure" Sasha walked over to where Ila was standing, and the two women began walking in the opposite direction laughing and carrying on like old friends.

Michonne took the opportunity to get to the point with Rick about Carl. "Look you have to understand why we had to meet like this."

"I do.."

"No, you don't. Carl is family to us. Not like family, but family. Do you understand?" she stared intensely at Rick her face and eyes expressing the seriousness of her statement. "We all have been together for 3 years. We have cried together, buried our friends together and fought together. The little boy you had known before you went into your coma is gone. He is a young man who has fought hard all of these years, and we have watched over him, protecting him, and teaching him. So you have to understand how hard this is for us. You are his father, but we are also his sisters and mother." Michonne stood facing Rick trying her best not to let her emotions take over. She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her dreadlocks. Rick decided to ask another question that was gnawing at him "What happened to his mother, my wife, Lori?"

Michonne quickly looked at Rick before averting her gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry. She was already dead when we found Carl, but she did make sure that he had a chance of surviving. She left a note taped to the door explaining how Carl was in the house all alone and he was going to need help. My sisters and I found the note and went into the house looking for Carl. We also went looking for you at the hospital, but you were already gone." Rick was shocked to hear her last statement. The fact that complete strangers took the time to come look for him after rescuing his son from certain death touched him inside. "Well it sounds like I owe a debt to you 2 times over," he said.

"The only thing we want is your word that you are not here looking to cause harm to him," said Michonne.

"Of course not. I just want to see my son. I've always known deep down that my family was still out there somewhere and I always hoped that one day I would find them. Even though my wife is gone, I still have my son," Rick voiced.

Michonne nodded her head as she mentally absorbed everything he was saying. She was feeling a lot better about this meeting and what it could possibly mean for everyone involved for the future. She turned her head looking in the direction that Sasha and Ila walked and saw that they both were returning. Once they were close enough, Michonne queried "Where did you two go?"

"Sasha was showing me where she was perched. It seems that little miss thang here was set to shoot us till we took off our wraps and she realized it was us." Ila shook her head, "but it's all copasetic" Michonne eyed Ila for a brief moment and nodded her head. She knew there was more to that statement, but she would probe Ila later about it.

"Damn Sasha. I thought we were better than that" Michonne laughed at the thought. "Hey, I was just trying to keep the peace. No hard feelings?" Sahsa shrugged her shoulders as she smirked.

Michonne turned her attention back to Rick. "So are you ready to see your son again?" She grinned, and Rick could have sworn that his breath caught for a second as admired Michonne bright, and beautiful smile.

"Yes, ma'am I am."

Michonne pulled a walkie-talkie from her back pocket and pressed the broadcast button. "It's all clear. Come join us."

Rick soon hear the sound of a vehicle approaching. The high whine of the engine told him that it was some kind of 4 wheeler off road vehicle. Once it was within sight, he saw two people riding on the vehicle, but he couldn't tell which person was his son. As the 4 wheeler came closer, it slowed down till it came to a complete stop a few feet in front of Rick. Ricks' heart began to beat faster in his chest as he tried to keep himself from breaking down right there. The driver of the 4 wheeler removed the helmet he was wearing, and Rick began to sob as he saw his sons face for the first time since he was shot.

"Hey Dad" Carl was trying to climb off the 4 wheeler but he couldn't will his legs to move because just like his father he began to sob. Rick rushed over and grabbed Carl into a fierce hug. Carl hugs his father back with the same fierceness, both men continued to cry into each other's arms neither wanting to let for fear the other would disappear.

"My boy… My son" Rick reluctantly pulled back from the embrace first to look at his son closer. Gone was his little boy and in his place was a young man 15 years old but could easily pass for someone older. Rick ran his hands through Carls' hair "my god just look at you." Carl grinned at his father's comment. "Come here" Rick sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes as he brought his son into another tight embrace.

Michonne and Ila moved to where Ricks compadres were standing near the car they came in. The watched the loving reunion between father and son. Everyone was either smiling or trying not to cry as they watched. Luna finally made her way over to her sisters from the 4 wheeler.

"So that's his dad huh."

"Yep," said Michonne. She was happy to watch the exchange between Rick and Carl, but there was still something tugging at her deep in her gut.

"Soooo ladies. What's your story?" All 3 sisters turned to face the idiot who made the remark and come face to face with Shane. They each rolled their eyes and returned their focus back to Rick and Carl who were now conversing amongst themselves.

Ila took this chance to look at the backup that Rick brought with him. Not too shabby she thought as she sized up each person in the group. Her eyes finally settled on the idiot who recently made that stupid comment. He's cute Ila thought as she gave him the once over. Not wanting to be outdone Shane began to trail his eyes up, and down Ila's body while licking his lips. "Is there something wrong with your lips?" Ila said slightly annoyed as she watched him continue to take her whole body fully in.

"Why yes there is. My lips aren't on your skin tasting you" said Shane as he continued to bite on his lips.

"You are so lame. Does that crap still work on women" Ila scoffed at him. "Well is it working on you" he stated. "Only in your wet dreams sweetie," Ila said as she turned to speak to her sisters completely ignoring him. "Oh, that is definitely where you will be tonight. I can guarantee that," Shane retorted.

* * *

 **A/N** **Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcomed. They give me the motivation to continue with this story.**


	8. Chapter 8 Entering Alexandria

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay with the update but RL sucked some of my motivation out of me. But here we go. Updated: 04/22/2017 punctuation and grammar updated**

* * *

"You ever heard that saying never get between a mama bear and her cub," said Abraham. Abraham was standing in the makeshift guard stand that was positioned above the entrance gate into Alexandria. He was at his post currently looking through a pair of binoculars to the road watching a black suburban coming towards them at a high rate of speed.

"Yeah. What of it?" said Shane as he rose from his sitting position to come stand next to Abraham. "Well, it looks like we are about to get a first-hand experience with it. There's a car barreling towards us, and I will bet my left nut that it's Carl's lady friends."

"Shit," said, Shane, as he took the binoculars from Abraham and confirmed what he just said. The suburban would be at the gate in no time.

"Should we go get Rick?" asked Abraham as he continued to watch the car approach. He knew why they were coming. They were supposed to meet back up at the abandoned store over 2 days ago, but Rick nixed all plans to take his son back. Abraham knew that trouble was going to soon find its way to Alexandria and it was going to be pissed.

The Suburban came to a screeching halt about 10 feet from the front gate. Dust clouds billowing around it. A few moments had passed before the driver, and passenger side doors opened.

"Hey! Easy now! Let me see your hands as you come out of the car. Both of ya!" yelled Shane with his weapon drawn and pointing at the driver side door. "Back me up here Abraham" he hissed. Abraham sighed and reluctantly pointed his gun at the passenger side window.

Michonne and Ila exited the vehicle with their arms above their head. They slowly walked to the front of the vehicle and waited.

"We are unarmed" Michonne slightly yelled. Currently, she was furious and trying to not let her angry show. She was pissed that she was even in this situation. For 2 days they waited at the store. Waited like fools for Rick to show up with Carl. Each day that went by she became angrier and angrier. Angry at herself for not listening to her gut and angry for thinking she could trust Carl's father to keep his word. She would be forever grateful for Sasha telling Ila where Alexandria was located. Without her help, they would have been looking forever, but if that was what it was going to take, then they were willing to do that.

"Raise your shirts and slowly turn around" Shane commanded.

"Fucker" Ila hissed under her breath as she glared at Shane. She and Michonne complied lifting their shirts and turning around to show they didn't have any weapons.

"Alright, you can put your hands down. Now, what do you pretty ladies want?"

"We need to talk to Rick. He never showed up with Carl." Michonne spoke with as little agitation as she could muster. "You don't say" Shane replied sarcastically his eyes flashed as if he was enjoying toying with the women.

"Just go get Rick pretty boy before I come up there and drag your ass across this concrete," Ila yelled. She was sick of this bullshit. If it were up to her, they would just ram the suburban through the gate and took down anyone who tried to stop them.

Shane stared at Ila and chuckled a bit while biting part of his lower lip "Ahh don't be like that sweet lady. I was only teasing, but sorry to tell ya Rick isn't here." said Shane. "He took Carl for some father and son bonding time, but they are due back tomorrow." Abraham had to stop himself from looking at Shane as he told his lie. "Why don't y'all come back then?" Shane continued "I will let Rick know you came by"

Michonne scrutinized Shane's as her eyes penetrated into his and held his gaze, but as soon as he looked away, she knew he was lying. Michonne forced a fake smile on her face "Ok we will be back tomorrow." she signaled for Ila to follow "Just make sure you let Rick know we stopped by." She quickly turned and walked backed to the driver's side of the vehicle sliding into the seat. Ila followed close by climbing into the passenger seat and closing her door.

"His ass is lying through his teeth," said Ila. She continued to glare at Shane as he leaned against the railing smugly smiling at her. Ila gave Shane 'the finger' as Michonne started up the suburban.

"Yeah, he is. That's why we will make our move tonight" Michonne put the car in reverse, and began backing up, and did a quick j-turn and sped away from Alexandria.

"Luna, Noah, Colton and Sierra I need y'all to listen up" The 4 bodies that were hiding in the suburban during the whole interaction rose up from their positions. "We are going in tonight. Luna you know the layout of Alexandria better than any of us, so you will lead Ila and me to Ricks house" Luna nodded understanding the dangerous task they were about to do. "Everyone else you are our backup in case things start going south. You all will have your designated positions within Alexandria, and you will remain there till we come get you. So let's get ready."

Abraham and Shane watched the suburban as it continued to drive away. "See everything is taken care of," said Shane cockily. Abraham turned and glared at Shane "Man are you fucking blind. Nothing is taken care of. You need to go tell Rick what happened like right now. I've already bet my left nut I'm not trying to lose my right one also, and If you think those women are not coming back here ready to burn this whole damn community down for that boy then you are crazy". Abraham begins to run his hand up and down his Winnfield styled beard "There is nothing more dangerous than a woman who just says 'ok' to a messed up situation and calmly walks off."

Shane looked at Abraham and then back towards the road in the direction the suburban headed. "Yeah, you're right. I will go tell him once my shift is up."

"Yeah make sure you do that because loose ends make my ass itch."

Later that evening at Deanna's House

Everyone was gathered at Deanna's house for her weekly community dinner. The dinner was where everyone could gather and catch up on the different things going on in each other's lives or just enjoy a nice meal. This evening's dinner was very special. They were officially welcoming Carl into the community. The young man received numerous pats on the back and welcoming hugs from many in the community.

Rick watched his son as he was introduced to different members of Alexandria. The past week had seemed unreal to Rick. The first two days Rick spent his time exclusively with Carl. They talked but always kept the conversations lighthearted. Rick tried his best not to bring up any painful memories for Carl. Carl would speak about the women he has been traveling with for the past 3 years regularly. Rick learned their names Michonne, Ila, and Luna, and they were all sisters who looked after him. Rick always felt a pang of guilt mixed with envy whenever Carl would speak of the women. Guilt because he was not able to be there for his son when the world went to shit. Rick felt envy because these 'awesome women' as Carl describes them were there to see him grow into the young man that Carl is now. Rick could see that he was not the same little boy that he remembered. The little boy who loved to wear his sheriff's hat whenever he had the chance. No the young man before him was mature, patience, kind and also deadly underneath. The deadly part is what Rick feared the most. He didn't want this world to change his son into a cold hearted person he wanted him to keep some of his innocence.

Rick shook his head at his thought because he knew innocence had no place in this type of world. Rick walked over to his son and put his hand on his shoulder. "Alright, that's enough of the introductions. Let's eat."

Carls' face lit up "Thank God. I don't think I was going to be able to hold this fake smile any longer. My entire face hurts." Rick chuckled and help lead Carl to the dining area where dinner was being served.

The dinner went along as pleasant as can be expected. The mood was relaxed, and the food was hardy.

Deanna smiled brightly as she spoke to Carl "So Carl now that you are a part of our community. What are you looking forward to?"

He smiled back at her as he spoke "I'm looking forward to seeing my other family. I can't wait to show Michonne, Ila, and Luna your community. They will love it."

Deanna tried to keep her facial expression neutral, but it was not easy. She was confused as to why Carl would talk about bringing his friends here "What do you mean?"

"Well we are set to go meet them tomorrow, and I would love for them to come back with me so they can see this place." Deanna hesitated with her response as she looked at Carl and then at Rick "Didn't your father tell you..." Rick sigh while leaning forward in his chair placing his elbows on the table and interlocking his fingers.

"Tell me what?" Carl stared at his father waiting for an answer.

Rick shook his head and turned to look at his son "There will be no meeting tomorrow."

Carl was stunned for a few seconds before he spoke again "Why not?"

"We will talk about it later when we get home."

"No, tell me now."

Rick bowed his head and spoke as calmly as he could because he knew that hearing this news Carl was going to be pissed "You belong here with me and not out there running around just barely surviving."

"Barely surviving? You don't know anything about what we do to survive." Carls face contorted as he began to get angry.

"I know it's not the best thing for you," Rick stated.

"How do you know what's best for me?… huh" Carl leaned back in his chair staring at the ceiling trying to not explode at that moment. "You didn't even ask me what I wanted to do. You just made the decision." He stated loudly. The entire dinner table went quite as people began to listen to the exchange between father and son.

"I'm your father that's why!" Rick bellowed while slamming his hand onto the table which causes the dinner wear to shake. Guests at the table jump at this action except for Sasha and Abraham who were sitting the closest to Rick and Carl.

"No, right now you are an asshole."

"Watch your mouth" Rick sat up his jaw clenched and he stared at his son dumbfounded that he would speak to him like that.

"No, you don't get to tell me that after I find out, you lied about taking me back," said Carl

"I had to, or they wouldn't have let you go."

"You lied to them" Carl furrowed his brow.

"Yes I did, but everything will be all right."

"No … no, it won't." Carl held his head down and closed his eyes and sighed deeply "Once they realize you lied. They will come looking for me, and they will be pissed."

"They don't know where we are at." Abraham cleared his throat which causes Rick to glance in his direction. Abraham attempted to speak up but decided to wait till the storm blew over before he revealed what he knew.

Ricks attention returned to Carl once he was talking again "That won't stop them. They are my family, and they will bleed and kill for me. They have bled and killed for me, and you lied to them."

Sasha took this moment to speak up "Rick, he is right."

Rick turned and faced Sasha "I know what is right for him not them."

"How can you say that? You are trying to take away a part of his life which molded him into who he is now. You can't do that" Sasha was trying to reason with Rick because she understood both sides, but she also knew what her friends were capable of if they were pushed.

"I can do whatever I want. I have my son back, and that's all that matters." Rick was growing tired of this conversation.

"How do you think they feel?" said Sasha

"He is not their son," Rick growled.

"Blood isn't anything anymore. A family is those who stick by you through anything, fight with you and many times die for you, and you should know that better than anyone." Sasha objected. She couldn't believe that Rick would say that after everything he has been through with his own group of people who she considers her family.

Carl began to rise from his chair "I am leaving, and tomorrow I'm going to go find them. I'm not a kid." he turned and faced his dad "They never treated me like a child. They let me face everything that came my way. They never tried to shelter me from what's going on out there, but you are."

"Well, you won't have to look far if you really mean to go find them" Abraham stated as he was using a napkin to clean his beard. "They were here this morning looking for him."

Carls eyes widened "They were?" Abraham nodded his head.

Ricks jaw clenched at this information. "Why are you just now telling me this?"

"Shane was with me, and he said he was going to let you know what happened. He said he would take care of it." Abraham threw his napkin on his plate. "Since he isn't here. I'm going to assume he is somewhere pouring the Bisquick."

"How the hell did they find us?" said Rick

"I told them." said Sasha "and I am glad that I did."

"Why would you do that Sasha?" Deanna spoke this time as she was shocked to learn that Sasha would do something so careless.

"There is nothing wrong with them knowing where we are. Michonne and her sisters are not bad people. They are exactly the type of people you need in this community."

"But Rick said they seemed dangerous," Deanna added.

Sasha scoffed at that statement "They are survivors like all of us, and if it weren't for them I wouldn't be here today. They found my brother and me at a rundown gas station that we were hiding out in with 3 others. We all began traveling together, and during that time before we got separated we always had each other's backs," She looked directly at Carl as she continued " I knew Carl when he was younger, and you could tell that he was still getting his footing with everything around him. But they never let him sit and cry about things. They always pushed him to be able to stand on his own two feet. So yes I told them, and I don't regret it. Believe me. You want and need to have them on our side." Carl nodded his head at Sasha as a way of saying thank you.

Sasha rose from her seat and began heading towards the front door. Carl followed right behind her. Once they were gone Rick leaned against the table, and placed his head into his hands as he tried to quell the frustration he was feeling inside.

"Rick, maybe you should reconsider. If Sasha and Carl are so passionate about these women, perhaps we should speak to them. If they are a good fit, then you won't have to worry about losing your son, and he won't have to worry about losing his other family. Your son loves you, but he also loves them." Deanna said. "I think you need to sit and talk to him more about what they have been through. I believe there is a deeper story to all of this."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Sasha and Carl walked along the dark Alexandria streets. Carl was still fuming about his father trying to keep him from Michonne and her sisters. Sensing the deep conflict, he was having Sasha reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't let what just happened in there get you down. Just give your dad some time, and he will come around."

"Time is not something I can give him. You heard Abraham they were here this morning and you know what that means." Sasha nodded her head because she knew all too well what it meant. If Michonne was turned away at the gate, and she didn't put up a fight at that time, it means that she was somewhere planning her next move, and if something isn't done a lot of people could get hurt soon. "Yeah, that I do know," Sasha stated.

They continued to walk in silence till they were standing in front of the home Carl shared with his dad. Sasha turned to Carl with a worried look on her face "So are you really going to leave?" Carl sighed "I really don't know. I miss them, but I also miss my dad. If I do leave, I will see if I can find them and bring them back here so this can all be worked out. I don't understand why Michonne, Ila, and Luna can't live here as well."

"I think they can. Your dad just doesn't know the history you have with all three of them, so he is only doing what any parent would do for their child. It would be great to have them here." Carl nodded in agreement. "If you do decide to leave come find me and I will go with you. It would make me feel a whole lot better knowing you were ok." Carl chuckled. "Not you too. I have enough women looking out for me."

"Yeah that may be true, but I don't want to feel the wrath of Chonne if she knew I let you leave by yourself."

Carl headed up the steps to the house. "Alright, I will come get you if I leave. Night Sasha."

"Night Carl"

Sasha turned to leave, and Carl entered the house. He went straight to the fridge to get something to drink, but before he could reach the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks. "What the hell?" He began to sniff the air. His nose scrunched up in confusion. "Berries?" Carl couldn't understand why he was smelling berries. The scent was very faint in the kitchen, yet it was still there. Carl's eyes grew large as the realization hit him. "Luna" he whispered. Carl knew that scent was one that Luna wore all the time but only when they were at home and not out scavenging. Carl began sniffing and scanning the living room the scent was leading him to his room which was on the first floor of the two-story home. Just as Carl was about to enter his room he heard the front door open.

Carl turned and saw his father enter the house.

"Hey son, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I was about to go to bed can we talk in the morning?"

"Yeah, sure we can."

"Ok. Goodnight Dad." Carl grabbed the door handle and began to turn it.

"Carl before you go. I just want to apologize about this whole situation. I know I was wrong for not talking to you first about it, but I want to let you know that I would like to meet Michonne, Ila, and Luna so we can all sit down and talk." Carl smiled.

"That would be great. We can talk about it more in the morning. Goodnight." Quickly Carl turned the knob and entered his room. Rick was still standing at the bottom of the stairs feeling better that he and Carl were able to clear the air a little bit. Rick began to climb the stairs heading to his room for a much-needed shower and sleep.

Once Carl was in his room he locked the door because sitting on his bed was Luna. "Hey little brother, I am so glad that you don't have any dirty magazine under your bed," greeted Luna.

"Luna, how did you get in here?"

"Oh my god! This place really has no security, and any idiot can get over that lame ass wall." Luna scoffed.

"Where are Michonne and Ila?" Carl said worriedly. Luna pointed towards the ceiling.

"They are about to have a nice long talk with your father," She shrugged.

"Shit!" Carl said

"Don't worry. They won't kill him. They are just going to let them know how they feel. Meaning he is about to get his ass kicked."

Carl heard the front door open. "Hey, Rick! Man are you home?" Shane yelled. Carl could hear Shane jogging up the stairs. "Rick! Hey man, I need to talk to you about something." Shane was still yelling even though he was upstairs by now. He must be drunk Carl thought. Just then Carl heard Shane curse and several big bumps and crashes.

"Well, I guess he ran into Ila" Luna just shook her head at the thought of the ass kicking her sister just gave to the man.

"Come on let's go stop them before any more damage is done,"

Luna just rolled her eyes."Your dad has done enough to keep Michonne pissed at him for the rest of your life and mine."

"Come on Luna. Let's go." Carl opened the door to his bedroom and began to head towards the stairs to hopefully stop his father from getting decapitated or castrated.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for sticking with me. The next chapter we will finally find out what blood the ladies had to spill in order to save Carl. Reviews are welcomed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone! Well here is the latest update and I hope you enjoy it. I wanna say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited this story. I really appreciate it. Also to all who just pass through I want to thank you as well.**

* * *

Carl took the stairs two at a time till he reached the top landing. Once he was there, he saw Ila finishing up her last knot. "Hey baby boy," she said once she saw him.

"Ila .. What are you doing?" She took one final look at her handy work before standing up.

"I'm just trying to say hello."

"You have him hogtied" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ila had Shane Hogtied and gagged, but you could clearly see that he was passed out and he had a sizeable knot on the side of his head.

"He is knocked out. I might as well have some fun especially after the bullshit he pulled on us the other day" Ila used the heel of her boot to nudge Shanes side to see if he would respond.

"Where is my dad?"

"He's in there with Chonne" She nodded her head towards the end of the hall where his father's room was located.

"Is he still alive?"

"Yeah for now."

"I'm gonna go talk to them before this gets worst."

"Kinda late for that. Chonne is out for blood, and you dad may have to pay with a couple pints."

"Shit."

"Language!" Carl rolled his eyes at Ila trying to check him about his language like this was the right time to worry about it.

"Ila you owe me a BigKat bar," said Luna as she finally made it up the stairs.

"Yeah right…. Not a single magazine" Ila look at Luna in disbelief. Luna hunched her shoulder and shook her head "Nope... just comic books."

"Damn..."

Carl quickly walked down to his father's room and opened the door. Once inside the darkened room, he looked around trying to find his father and Michonne. As he glanced to his right toward the bathroom, he saw them. Michonne had Rick pinned in a corner up against the wall with the blade of her sword pressed against his neck.

"You lied to us. We trusted you. I trusted you, and you tried to take our boy away from us." Michonne was seething with rage as she continued to pin Rick against the wall with her blade.

"I am sorry. I made the wrong decision. I'm so sorry" Rick was trying desperately to speak, but every time he did, it seemed the blade pressed harder into his neck.

"Sorry doesn't fix this" Michonne pushed her sword harder into Ricks' neck almost breaking the skin along his neck. He hissed at the pain. Rick tried not to move because he knew if he did he was a goner. He looked at Michonne, and he could see the anger and hurt in her eyes. At that moment Rick fully understood what Carl meant to her and her sisters. They risked their lives by breaking into Alexandria and his home to save Carl.

"Chonne" She continued to press her sword into Ricks' neck "Please Chonne don't do this. My dad was only doing what he thought was best for me." Carl slowly approached Michonne not wanting to make any sudden moves

"He lied to us and then those assholes at the gate tried to lie again."

"He was only trying to protect me the only way he knew how. Yeah, it was messed up, but it was the same thing you would have done if you were in his shoes. Carl moved closer toward Michonne and placed his hand on her shoulder forcing her to look at him. "See I'm fine. Nothing happened to me" he smiled at her.

Michonne lips began to tremble as the first sign of tears began to shows she slowly removed her sword from Ricks' neck and turned to face Carl. She placed her hand on his cheek then pulled him in for a tight hug. "See I'm fine. No need to worry."

"There always a need to worry about you. Look at your hair it's even longer" Michonne mussed up Carls hair as she pulled him in for another hug.

Rick was grateful that the there was no longer a blade pressed against his throat "Michonne" he croaked out as he tried to get his voice back.

"I am truly sorry, but you have to understand. I did what I thought was right for Carl. Please, you have to know I didn't mean for things to go like this.

"Well too damn late. Let's go, Carl."

"Hey, you can't take my so..." Michonne turned and glared at him

"You lost the right to tell me what I can and can't do with Carl" Michonne began pushing Carl out of the bedroom.

Anger began to build in Rick as he saw her leading Carl out of the room "Hey I said wait a goddamn minute" Rick was approaching Michonne from behind when Michonne turned and swiftly delivered a blow to Ricks jaw causing him to stumble and fall to the floor in a daze.

"Don't! It is only because of Carl that you are still breathing" Michonne hissed at him and she continued to walk out the door. Carl hesitated at the door. He turned to try and convince Michonne to just hear him out. "Michonne wait we can work something out with this, so it works for everyone."

"Move it, Carl. We will talk about this later."

They enter the hallway to find Ila crouched in front of Shane who was slowly coming too. While Luna was sitting on the top step just waiting "What... what happened" said Shane groggily.

"Well hello, there handsome it seems that you picked the wrong time to come over for a visit" Shane tried to raise his head, but his head was screaming for him to stop moving. He began to shake the grogginess, and that was when he realized that he was hogtied. "What the fuck?"

"Hey watch your language now" Shane raised his head and saw Ila staring at him. "Well hello, beautiful. Did you do all of this to me?"

"Yes I did but don't worry I didn't take advantage of you."

"Well, I have to say I am highly disappointed." Shane began to struggle in his restraints trying to escape, but they seemed to only tighten more.

"Oh, that won't work honey. You will have to be cut out of those restraints." Ila chuckled as she raised up and face Michonne and Carl. "So are you ready to go" Michonne nodded her head. Carl began to protest again. "Hey wait …just wait. I know we can work this out." They were descending the stairs and heading toward the front door. Ila and Luna were nudging Carl down the stair as he continued to try and delay their departure.

"Carl come on. Let go." Michonne said as she grabbed the door handle. They were all out the front door and walking down the porch steps when they heard Rick begin his descent down the stairs.

"Carl! Carl!"

Rick came barreling out of the house and down the porch steps just as the group enters the dark street Shane following close behind him still untangling himself from the rope.

"STOP!" Rick bellowed. The group turned to look at him. "Take one more fucking step, and I will kill you."

He had his Colt Python pointed directly at Michonne chest with the hammer pulled back. Her forehead creased as she stared at the weapon pointed at her; she looked at the weapon and then at Rick and scoffed at his nerve to point his gun at her.

"I don't think you want to do that sheriff because right now it looks like you are outnumbered," Luna said. Shane scoffed "Maybe you don't realize, but we have the guns sweetheart, so that means you do what the fuck we say." Shane had his .45 aimed at Ila. "Aww and just when I was starting to like you," Ila said sarcastically. Shane raised his eyebrow at the statement while keeping his gun trained on Ila.

"No, this time you do what the fuck we say" Luna gave a quick whistle, and three masked figures emerged from a different hiding spot in and around Ricks house. Noah approached Shane from behind and pressed his rifle into the back of Shanes' head. "Drop your gun." Shane cursed under his breath as he felt the barrel of the gun press into his skull. He dropped his weapon and raised his hands as Noah kicked the pistol out of his reach

Sierra and Colton both approached Rick from either side with their weapons raised pointing directly at his head. Rick took a moment to look around at the precarious situation he was in. He glanced at the 3 women standing in front of him each standing at the ready to take him down if need be. Rick still had his gun pointed at Michonne. He was determined to keep his son here in Alexandria with him. "I believe you were told to drop your weapon" stated Sierra as she cocked her shotgun. Ricks jaw twitched, but reluctantly he slowly placed his pistol on the ground and raised his hands as well.

"Like I was saying. It looks like you are outnumbered" said Luna. Carl continued to watch the events unfold in front of him and every second that went by he knew he had to do something to them to listen to him.

"Just stop it! Stop it right now. This is bullshit, and there is no reason for all of this."

Everyone turned their attention toward Carl who was standing with his head down and his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. As he raised his head, he placed his hand against his forehead and slowly slid his hand through his hair.

"You both are so damn wrong about all of this that it is fucking crazy. I'm sorry for cursing, but neither one of you is listening to anything I have to say." Rick with his hands still raised watched his son intently as he began to pace in front of everyone. He managed to look in Michonnes direction, and he could also see that she was focusing on what Carl was trying to say.

Carl continued to talk as he sought to reign in his emotions. He was so sick of all of this, and he just wanted everyone to be happy.

"Chonne this could be a good place for us all to live. If we lived here, then I wouldn't have to choose between you and my dad. You both are stubborn as hell and once you have your mind set on something that's it but that can't happen with this because I won't choose." He began pacing again in place as he spoke.

"You both are trying to make this decision for me and not even ask me what I want to do and I am sick of it. I want us all to be together. "Carl turned and faced his father "Dad. There is so much that this place could learn from us we could help prepare these people for the real world that exists outside those walls" He quickly turned to face Michonne.

"Michonne this could be the fresh new start that we have been wanting. Doing our own thing the way we want." Carl looked back and forth between Rick and Michonne as he spoke trying to make sure that they both were understanding what he was saying. "You both want to protect me and keep me safe well you can't do that if you both are fighting with each other. I love you both, and I want to be with both of yall, but I'm not going to be forced to make a decision on something that is so easy to solve. So if you both can't get your shit together, then I will just leave on my own."

Rick cleared his throat as he lowered his arms "Look… Michonne I know I can't say it enough, but I am sorry for what I did. You have to understand. I was scared of losing my son again. I've missed 3 years of his life and to hear him talk about you and your sisters. It was just hard for me to face that reality that someone else took care of my son when I couldn't." Rick began to move towards Michonne with his left hand extended cautiously. He didn't want to agitate the situation even further. "I could never say thank you enough, but Carl is right. We can sit down and discuss this to come up with a plan that is best for Carl both of us together. So I would like to extend an offer for you, your sisters and your friends to live here in Alexandria." Rick was now standing in front of Michonne his cerulean eyes looking deep into her brown ones so she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

Michonne was carefully studying Rick as he spoke. She was doubtful regarding the sincerity of his words. She didn't want to place her or her sisters in a predicament that they wouldn't be able to get out of. They trusted him once to keep his word, and he failed what If he does it again. Michonne glanced back at her sisters who both were waiting for her to make a decision but this was one decision she was faltering on. "Please Michonne" she turned her gaze toward Carl who was looking at her with hell bent puppy dog eyes intensity to get her to say yes. She was drowning in doubt, she closed her eyes and lowered her head as if praying for some type of guidance and it was at that moment Ila approached Michonne from the side and placed a hand on her shoulder. Michonne looked at her sister, and she nodded her approval, and she steps forward.

"Fine, we will give it a try but only for Carl." Carl let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "Thanks, Ila." Rick nodded his thanks also.

"We are only doing this for Carl" Ila signaled for Noah, Sierra, and Colton to lower their weapons. Carl ran over to Michonne and gave her a big bear hug lifting her off the ground a bit causing her to laugh. "Thank you ...thank you ... thank you."

"Ok ... Ok, Carl put me down" Michonne said as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, she was thankful that her sister stepped in and made the decision.

"So we are just going to ignore the fact that they knocked me out and had me hogtied a few minutes ago," said Shane. He was still frustrated at the situation and

"Stop being a baby I lightly tapped you" Ila uttered

"Ila turned her attention to Rick who was hugging Carl and smiling that this situation didn't end differently "Look, I understand where you are coming from, and Carl is right you both are stubborn as hell. Believe me, the same worry you had about losing him was the same worry that my sister had when we found you." Rick nodded his understanding "Thank you."

Ila eyes flickered darkly as she sized him up "No, don't thank me yet. This is just a short moratorium till something can be worked out. But, my one iota of advice to you is you better get to work on getting on my sister's good natured side if you want anything good to come of this." Rick looked in the direction where he could see Michonne speaking to the 3 people that ambushed him and Shane. Her demeanor was a little more relaxed, but he could see by the expression on her face that she was still fighting with the decision that was made to stay in Alexandria.

With that, Carl took his cue to act and break up the tension. "Ila come one let me show you the house. I guess yall will be staying with us for right now."

Rick cleared his throat before speaking "Uhm no Carl we still have the empty house that is only about 4 house down from here that they can stay in. It has 4 bedrooms which will be plenty of room for everyone."

Carl nodded his head at his father's statement and returned his attention to Ila "Ok well since we got that taken care of." He lowered his voice as he spoke to Ila "Did you really have to bring Sierra along?" Ila turned around and spotted Sierra still talking to Michonne and Luna, but she noticed the young girl glancing in Carl direction. Ila's mouth twisted into a small smile "You know she damn near broke her neck trying to volunteer to come along. I have absolutely no idea why she would do that." Carl's mouth snapped shut as he glanced at Sierra who was once again staring at him. Ila gave a small chuckle, and Carl turned a pale crimson color as he looked away. "Yeah right Ila."

"Well. Well, what do we have here? Looks like we gots ourselves a little family reunion. Carl and Ila turned in the direction of the voice and saw Merle approaching with Daryl, and Abraham close by. "We just finished with a real nice and cozy dinner, and now we run into this Ebony and Ivory Reunion" Ila glared at the man with the one hand wishing she could take his other one right then. Daryl moved in front of his brother as he could see the dark expression beginning to appear on Ila's face. He didn't want things to become hostile because of his brother.

"Rick is everything cool?" Daryl asked his expression fixed as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah, it's cool. Michonne and her friends are going to be staying in the empty house down the way till they can speak to Deanna in the morning" Daryl nodded and turned his attention to Ila and Carl "Well com'on let me show ya where it's at"

"Thanks," said Ila. By this time Michonne and the others joined her and Carl as they began to head in the direction of the house.

Carl stops for a brief moment before turning around and jogging back to his father to give him a hug. "Thanks, dad. I will see you in the morning. Ok?" Rick could see the happiness in his son's eyes and the way he was now smiling at him. He knew the right choice was made. He just now had to convince others in the community of that as well.

"Ok son. I love you. "

"I love you too and don't worry everything is going to ok." with that final statement Carl took off to catch up with Michonne and everyone.

Rick continued to watch the group walk away soon his eyes meet Michonnes once again as she turned and glanced back. He took this opportunity to wave in her direction which she responded by turning away completely ignoring him. He let out an exasperated sign because he knew he had a long road ahead of him if he wished to make amends with her. With one final glance, Rick began heading towards Deanna's house to let her know what happened. "I can't believe you are letting them stay" Shane murmured as Rick walked past. Rick glared at Shane, "and I can't believe you thought it wasn't important enough to let me know that they were here this morning. What were you doing that was so important that you couldn't tell me this? Were you pouring the Bisquick somewhere?" Rick heard Abraham snort "Oh yeah you know he was probably that cute blonde widow. She does look mighty tasty" said Merle.

Rick just shook his head and continued heading towards Deanna's home, and he silently prayed that his son would still be here in the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! OK, so crisis averted. Next chapter we will see how the ladies adjust to life in Alexandria. Let's hope Rick is able to make amends with Michonne soon. Next chapter I promise will be filled with family fluff and good times. Also, an unusual friendship will begin to develop. Stay tuned. Remember reviews, follow, and favorites are all welcomed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everybody. Sorry for the delay in updating but I lost my motivation to write for a little bit but after some rest and less stress I was able to finally complete the next chapter.**

 **I want to give a little warning Jessie will be in this chapter but she won't appear until the end. So I hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

Michonne and her group followed Daryl the short distance to a two story Colonial style home with gray and white exterior and a wraparound porch. As they enter the home, they saw that the inside was as impressive as the outside. The home had mahogany wood floors all throughout the open floor plan concept. The walls were a light blue color with white crown moulding throughout the home. The house was sparsely furnished, but the pieces of furniture that were in the home gave it a warm and inviting feel. The living room was to the left, and it had a small light grey colored sectional couch and a window seat near the front bay window. Several large bookshelves were heavy with books. To the right was a roomy and spacious kitchen with white traditional style cabinets and dark granite countertops. In the center was a large island countertop with seating for three. In the corner of the kitchen, there was another bay style window and window seat with a modest dining room table nearby.

"Fancy," Noah whistled as he, Sierra and Colton enter the house fully first.

All three teenagers were in awe of the extravaganza of the home. They each set out to a different part of the house to see what else it had. Michonne, Ila, Luna and Carl were the last to enter the home.

"Well at least no one will be complaining about the lack of space," Ila said sarcastically. Ila was impressed with the size and design of the home. It reminded her of one of the many dream homes she had always wanted.

"Yeah, some rich folks planned out this community before everything went to shit. They got solar panels and everything. So ya even got hot water." Daryl mumbled as he leaned against the door frame of the entrance with his arms crossed.

"So everyone's house looks like this," Ila asked as she walked further into the home heading towards the kitchen.

"Yeah for the most part," Daryl watched Ila as she ran her fingers along the marble countertop of the island.

Daryl was pulled from his awkward gawking by Michonne "How many people live here?" she smirked as she noticed how he was staring at her sister.

Daryl cleared his throat and averted his eyes to the nearest wall "Don't know but Deanna can tell you tomorrow."

"Who is Deanna?" Ila had returned to stand in the main entryway with her sisters unaware of the awkward situation that occurred a moment ago.

"She's the lady who runs this shit hole place, but I think she wants Rick to take over," said Daryl.

Luna gasps "Look there is a piano!" She walks towards the piano that was against a far wall inside in the living area. She lightly runs her fingers over the top of piano and smiles at the thought of being able to play again. She eagerly pulls the bench seat out and starts to play a few notes.

"Luna, hey come on this is not the time for that" uttered Michonne.

Luna pouts and rises from the bench and trudged back to stand with her sisters. "We need come up with an exit plan in case they try to pin us in here, "said Michonne

"My dad is not going to do that. He knows how much y'all mean to me." Carl objected his forehead creasing at the thought that Michonne still did not trust his father.

Ila sighs "Carl we are doing this for you, but we still have to be ready for anything."

"You should listen to the kid" Daryl stated as he straightens up from leaning on the door frame and stepped into the home. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Rick. Yeah, he screwed up, but that was a call he made. Look, when Rick sees his mistakes, he will be standing there with a shovel."

"Standing there with a shovel..? What does that even mean" scoffed Ila

"It means when he fucks up he tries to fix his mistake" Daryl stated as he set his eyes on Ila. He suddenly turned and walked out the front door closing it behind him without saying anything else.

Michonne began rubbing the sides of her temples to help alleviate some of the stress that was building. She was exhausted, and all she wanted to do was lay down and rest.

"Alright in the morning we will get the truck. Let's just find our rooms and get some rest," Michonne declared. She was ready for this conversation to end. No more discussing Rick and how sorry he was or talking about giving this strange place a chance.

Noah raced back into the living room followed close by Sierra and Colton

"There are three bedrooms upstairs with two bathrooms and just the one master bedroom downstairs," Noah beamed although slightly out of breath he was excited that he soon would be laying his head down on an actual mattress for once.

"Well I know where I'm going," Ila began moving in the direction of the master bedroom.

Michonne placed her hand out to stop Ila "Uhm no you can stay upstairs with the kids. The master is mine."

Ila's entire face scrunched up as she realized that Michonne was claiming the master bedroom for herself "Oh hell, no. Let me have the master," she pleaded.

"Nope, Plus with you being upstairs with the kids. You won't be able to sneak anyone in the house," Michonne smirked as Ila sneered at her.

"Who in the hell am I going to sneak in here? There is no one here I want," she threw her hands up frustrated.

Luna rolled her eyes "Yeah right. We've seen how you were looking at… Carl, what is the name of the guy Ila hogtied?" she inquired

"Shane..?" Carl stated

Luna snapped her finger "Shane, yeah that's it!" Luna's eyes flashed playfully at her sister.

"I'm not interested in him that was just flirting,"

"Well, what about our tour guide… you were staring at him for sure," Luna continued her teasing of Ila because she knew her sister would never admit to liking someone openly.

"I am not going to stand here and discuss who I have and have not been checking out. Just for your info I was not looking at the tour guide," Ila headed toward the stairs to get away from the continued teasing

"His name is Daryl by the way," Carl chortled. It was rare for Carl to see Ila being the primary target for a good harassing, so he was going to take full advantage while he could.

"I didn't ask Carl," Ila sneered at him as she began to ascend the stairs.

Carl smirked his blue eyes twinkling mischievously "Just trying to help you out. Don't want you to get them confused."

With that everyone began to laugh. Ila knew the badgering was all in fun and at her expense but still didn't change the fact that she did not like it.

Ila opens her mouth the give Carl the tongue lashing of his life, but there was a knock at the door before it opened. It was Daryl. Ila inwardly groaned as the man who she was just being teased about walked back in.

"Hey I just wanted to let you know me and my brother will be on guard duty till Deanna give the ok,"

"So we are prisoners," scoffed Luna. Ila descend back down the few steps she previously walked she wanted to get a clear understanding as to why she and her group were confined now to this house.

"Nah, anything you need or if you wanna go somewhere. .. we will take you,"

"That sounds like prisoners to me," Michonne stated matter of factly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Definitely… prisoners " stated Luna. She began walking back towards the piano in the living room with Sierra and Colton following close behind. She was eager to play something, anything to help her relax.

"Look I'm not happy about the situation either. You think I wanna be a damn babysitter," he scoffed, switching his stance from one leg to the other. "I got better shit I could be doing." Daryl adjusted his crossbow strap that he now had slung over his chest.

"Well, excuse the hell out of us for keeping you from your better shit you could be doing. Mr. Mighty king of doing shit," Ila voiced. She was becoming agitated at Daryl because he wasn't giving a clear answer as to why they couldn't leave the house without escorts.

"You ain't got be an ass about it," Daryl mumbled. He didn't like the situation just as much as they didn't, but Rick wanted him to keep an eye on them and make sure they didn't try to sneak off with Carl. Daryl adjusted his crossbow again feeling kind of flustered at how he was acting around the group.

"Says the man who just complained about babysitting," Ila said as she glanced at Daryl standing there looking as if he wanted to bolt out the door at any second. They made eye contact for a brief moment, but Daryl quickly averted his eyes towards the ground.

"Look if you need to go somewhere one of us will walk with you," His voice lowered as he turned to leave.

Carl came to stand next to Daryl as he was heading out the door. "Hey, I'm going to head back to my dad's place, but I will be here in the morning to show y'all around," he announced

"We are still doing our morning routine," Michonne reminded Carl.

Everyone collectively groans at the thought of getting up early in the morning.

Ila closed her eyes and loudly sighed in frustration, "Can we have one day of rest from the morning routine."

"No,… so be here 6 am sharp," Michonne snapped looking at Carl, she began to head in the direction of the Master bedroom.

"How the hell are we going to tell the damn time," Ila called out. She was not looking forward to the idea of getting up early in the morning. She wanted to sleep in especially with the promise of being able to lay in bed. Ila wanted to spend as much time as she could letting the bed just suck the life out of her.

Michonne was at the door to her room. "I brought my watch," she turned the knob and headed into the room closing the door firmly behind her.

Ila shook her head at the knowledge that only her wacky sister would attempt to keep track of the time during the end of the world "You would," Ila jeered.

"Come on Carl I'll walk you home," Daryl pats Carl on his shoulder to lead him out the door.

Carl hugs everyone goodbye. He hugs Sierra last which leads to Ila and Luna snickering at him. Carl turns a bright shade of red from being embarrassed in front of Sierra. Sierra tugs on his sleeve and smiles as he turns to leave.

"Goodnight Carl!" Luna and Ila stated loudly. Carl ignores them as he turns to walk out the house hurriedly.

Daryl shook his head and chuckled at how beet red the young man turned. Daryl could only imagine the amount of teasing he was privy to with these women.

"The welcome crew should be by in the morning with some things y'all can use or need,"Daryl stated.

"We have our things in our vehicle that's hidden not too far from here,"

I'll let Rick know, and we can take yall to get your stuff," Daryl nodded to everyone and walked out the door with Carl following close behind.

* * *

The next morning Rick was up early. He heard Carl return home last night much to his relief. Daryl gave Rick the update on how the ladies did not like the idea of having to have an escort. Daryl also voiced his frustration with being a babysitter for 3 grown ass women.

The escort was normal protocol for newcomers, but Rick asked Daryl to do it because he knew the man would suspect something faster than others would and throw in his brother Merle, and there was no way they would be able to leave without them knowing.

Rick was leaning against his kitchen counter top nursing his first cup of coffee and his untouched breakfast of toast and some egg sitting on the table. He wasn't able to sleep much last night due to the troubled thoughts that continued to creep in and leave him searching the darkness of his room for answers as he laid in his bed.

Rick was still deep in thought about the situation with Michonne and hes sisters when he heard Carl's bedroom door open and quickly close. Carl came scurrying into the kitchen with his t-shirt around his neck. Rick was able to see the drastic change in his son's physique. He was no longer the cute pudgy face twelve-year-old child he remembered. Carl was now taller and more muscular all over he even had the beginnings of a six pack popping up. Carl grabbed a quick piece of toast off of Ricks plate.

"Hi, dad... Bye dad," He mumbled between bites of toast.

He turned to head to the front door. Slipping his arm in his t-shirt as he went.

Rick sat his cup down on the clean countertop and followed as Carl was about to head out "Hey ... Hey where are you going this early in the morning?" he asked slightly concerned but also curious.

"I'm late for morning practice with Michonne," he stated as he finished adjusting his t-shirt into place and stepping into his tennis shoes that were right by the front door.

"Morning practice?" Rick repeated.

"Yeah, you should come try it. You would like it plus it will help you get to know them better," Carl affirmed as he finished putting his shoes on.

"Bye, dad. I will be back once we are done" Carl said as he ran out the house.

Carl jogged the short distance to the house Michonne, and her sisters were staying at. He did not want to deal with the consequences if he was late.

* * *

The morning routine consisted of Tai Chi and yoga, and Michonne was very serious about making sure that everyone did it every morning, no matter what. Tai Chi was always first, and Carl preferred it that way. Tai Chi was a very gentle and slow paced exercise that helped reduce stress and relax the mind. Carl found this extremely helpful when his mind was in turmoil. He just couldn't understand doing yoga. All of those poses in the beginning sometimes made him feel uncomfortable, but he has gotten better as time has passed but he still had his moments. As he approached the house, he saw Daryl sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette. He nodded at Daryl who returned the head gesture. Once at the front door Carl didn't bother knocking he just walked right in.

"Well look at who is on time this morning," Luna sang as she was coming down the stairs. She proceeded to tousle Carls hair as she walked past him heading towards the kitchen

"I don't feel like doing push ups today," irritated now that his hair was out of place Carl walked into the kitchen glaring at Luna who was now sitting on one of the stools that lined the island counter. Carl notices Noah sitting at the dining room table reading a small paperback book. They greet each other with a slight upward head nod.

"Neither do I that's why I'm up even before Michonne,"

"Are they all still in the bed?" Carl

"No I heard Michonne moving around, but I think Ila is up. I don't know about Sierra and Colton,"

"Well, you better tell them to hurry up. You know how she gets when she wants to get started,"

"Yeah, I will be right back," she rises from the chair and makes her way to the stairs to go wake everyone else up. The last thing she wants to do this morning is to get on Michonnes evil side or do pushups.

Michonne emerges from her bedroom still dressed in last night's clothes but without her shoes. Her dreadlocks were hanging loosely around her head.

"Morning," she yawned as she slowly mad her way into the kitchen

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

Michonne moaned in disgust at the question. "Not very well. It takes time getting used to a new place," she spent most of the night tossing and turning unable to relax or quiet her mind, which was running through scenario after scenario if they had to escape from this place. When she was finally able to sleep, she dreamed of Rick for some reason. In the dream, he was reaching his hand towards her waiting for her to take hold but she kept pulling back at the last moment.

Michonne walked towards the stove where she found a small pot of oatmeal still warm. She turned and faced Noah who was still engrossed in the paperback he was reading.

"Did you cook ?"

Noah raised his head and glanced around before realizing Michonne was speaking to him "Yeah there was some oatmeal and a few apples, so I cut em up and put em in the oatmeal," Michonne nodded her approval.

"Thank you for that,"

"No problem," Noah smiled at the small kudos. He once again returned his attention to the book he was reading.

Michonne went to the cabinet to look for a bowl when Luna strolled into the kitchen with everyone else following close behind. Ila plopped down into the chair at the island and placed her head on the cool marble countertop.

"I don't know about you, but I didn't sleep at all last night. I got maybe 2 hours max. Can we please skip this? Just this one time. I am running on fumes here," Ila complained.

"No it will help wake you up, but I will let Noah have a pass this morning."

Noah perked up at this news and looked at Michonne slightly confused although happy.

"Noah I need you to get an early start and go get our bags. I can only go so long without a bath," Michonne said as she grabbed one of her locks and rubbed it between her fingers.

Noah chuckled because he knew all too well the slight OCD tendencies each sister had. He closed his book and stood "Alright. I will go now."

"You better ask the warden first if it's ok for you to go," Ila scoffed as she was now sitting up in her chair massaging the back of her neck.

Michonne ignored Ila as she addressed everyone else "The rest of y'all head to the back yard I will be there in a sec."

Luna glanced toward the pot that was still on the stove "What about breakfast?"

"Later…," she stated over her shoulder as she headed to the front door with Noah.

Ila stood from her chair and walked around the center island to push her way through the idle bodies that were just standing around "Get out my way. I am not doing anything on an empty stomach."

Ila removes four spoons out of a nearby drawer and gives everyone one. "You better hurry before she gets back in here," Ila said as she scooped a spoonful of the still-warm oatmeal. Everyone soon followed her lead.

Back on the porch, Michonne was speaking to Daryl letting him know what they wanted to do. Daryl agreed to go with Noah to retrieve the truck and bring it back.

Michonne entered the house ready to get the morning started. As she passed the kitchen, she saw the now empty pot with four spoons inside sitting on the stove. She just shook her head and continued to the back yard. I guess breakfast will have to wait then for me she thought

Michonne didn't mind because she was looking forward to this. Tai Chi always brought a sense of calm to her, and she tried her best to remain consistent with her morning routine.

As she made her way to the backyard, her mood lighten. Michonne stepped through the back door onto the porch where she was greeted by the sight of a modestly sized yard that had the typical white picket fence surrounding the back of the home. Along the fence line was the remains of what used to be flowers that were now brown and wilted due to neglect. As she continued looking she couldn't help but see the potential the back yard offered. There was plenty of space to start a modest garden and water catching system. She wondered why something so beneficial wasn't already in place in this community. She made a mental note to ask the leader Deanna about this. Her eyes continued to survey the back yard and came to rest on the so-called wall that surrounded the community. It was such a stark contrast to the homes it surrounded. Although the structure was sound looking in some places, it was still very vulnerable in many others.

Michonne made her way further into the back yard stepping off the porch her bare feet sinking into the surprisingly soft grass. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath appreciating the feel of the soft, cool grass between her toes and the slightly cool crisp morning air. She saw that everyone was lined up facing the wall and waiting for her to begin. She made her way to the front of the group

"Alright, let's get started."

Halfway through the second round of simplified Tai Chi Michonne suddenly felt as if she was being watched. Determined to shake the feeling she took a deep breath and slowly released it as she moved into "single whip" movement. The feeling continued, and Michonne opened her eyes to find out where this feeling was coming from as her eyes searched the yard she suddenly stopped her movement as she spotted Rick standing on the side of the house watching her. Her brown eyes met his blue ones that were staring intently at her. Slightly taken aback she averted her eyes from his and lowered her head for a moment to shake the effect of his intense scrutiny. When she raised her head to look in the direction where she saw him, he was gone.

* * *

After Rick finished his breakfast and checked to see who was on guard duty, he found himself in front of the home Michonne and her sisters were staying. Merle was currently on watch in front of the home since Daryl was out with the young man named Noah retrieving their car.

Merle let Rick know that everyone was in the back "doing some damn Chinese bullshit." Rick just rolled his eyes at Merles continued refusal to let go of his prejudicial ways. Rick was hoping that being in Alexandria would be the push Merle needed, but he was still a restless beast who sometimes snuck out of the ASZ at night and wouldn't return till the following day. The people of Alexandria have all become accustomed to Merle's inappropriate outbursts, but nerves and patience were wearing thin. Deanna recently mentioned to Rick that if Merle continued they would be forced to ask him to leave. Rick knew that if Merle were made to leave then Daryl would leave with him and that was something Rick couldn't let happen.

Rick didn't mean to spy on them, but curiosity got the better of him, and he felt it would be an excellent opportunity to see how they were doing in their new surroundings. As he rounded the corner of the home, he stopped short at the scene in front of him. Rick immediately recognized the slow, flowing movements as he had seen many people in the park where he would jog before _the turn_ doing the same thing. Rick immediately looked for his son amongst the group. Once he found him in the middle of the group he could see Carl completely focused on what he was doing. Rick smiled at the fact his son was doing something that Rick himself would be quite uncomfortable with. Rick continued to glance over the group in front of him and as he was going to turn and leave he spotted Michonne. She was upfront in the middle of everyone and leading the flow of the movements. Rick couldn't help but stare at how different Michonne looked. She looked happy, relaxed and in her element. He continued to observe as she went from one movement to the next. He found himself staring at the way her muscles flexed and moved; her entire body glided and moved as if she was a cat slim, strong and deadly. He couldn't help that his eyes began to travel the length of her body from her firm chest down to the curve of her hips. She moves like water he thought. As if she heard his thoughts Michonne turned and looked in his direction. They held each other gaze till Michonne looked away. Rick immediately turned and headed back towards the front of the house. His face was now slightly red from the embarrassment of being caught. He headed back to his home ignoring Merle as he went.

* * *

Once the morning routine was completed everyone headed back into the house to wind down for a bit.

"Is Noah back yet?" inquired Ila as she began stretching her arms above her head.

Michonne brows creased as she was also wondering the same thing "He should be I know we didn't stash the truck too far away."

As if on cue there was a loud pounding at the door. Luna answered it and opened the door wider to let Noah in as his arms were loaded down with three big duffle bags. "Thanks for the help Luna, "Noah panted as he glared at her.

"Anytime," she smirked and made her way back into the living area. Noah dropped the bags at the door in a huff and began rubbing his arms to get the blood circulating back in his semi-dead limbs. Ila walked to where Noah deposited the bags and started searching for the one that contained her personal belongings.

"What took so long?" stated Ila.

Noah frowned at once again being ignored for what he has done. "Well let's see I had to walk all the way from the front gate with your bags that are heavy as hell so sorry if I took too long," he said sarcastically.

"Noah," Michonne soothed. Noah turned his head to face her as she walked towards him. "Thank you… ok... Thank you for what you have done this morning," she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a small squeeze. Noah nodded his head in acceptance of the acknowledgment.

"Yeah, thanks, Noah. You know we appreciate what you are doing and have done kiddo. So don't ever forget that "Ila praised as she saw the slight hurt look on his face. Noah has been with the group for some time now. He joined Michonne and her sisters after they found him in a dilapidated old hospital with ten other people. Michonne and her sisters brought Noah and his group to Ezekiel who welcomed each of them with open arms. Over time Noah has sought to prove his worth time and time again for the community, always being the first to volunteer to be a runner for needed supplies. Lately, he has expressed his desire to go out more with Michonne and her sisters and to learn more survival skills.

"Well the rest of the bags and things are still in the truck, and I am not bringing all of that stuff back by myself, "Noah announced catching the attention of Sierra and Colton who are currently hovering over Luna at the piano.

"Sierra, Colton go help him with the rest of the stuff. You to Carl there is a bag in there full of you stuff," Michonne directed. Sierra and Colton hurriedly headed towards the front door. "My stuff? Why do you have a bag of my stuff with you," Carl inquired slightly confused as to why they would have a bag of his things with them. Michonne shook her head at his naivety.

Luna scoffed as she began to play a few notes " Remember we were going to kidnap you. That big thing that happened just yesterday us sneaking in here. Ila hogtying her future husband," chuckled Luna.

Carl began to laugh as well " Oh yeah that," Carl hopped off the couch and headed towards the front door while avoiding the glare that Ila was now giving him.

"You can all kiss my ass," Ila fumed

"No. No, I think that will be Shanes job from now on," Luna snorted as she bent over the piano laughing to her heart's content.

Carl snickered "or maybe Daryl," as he quickly made his escape out the front door before Ila ripped him to shreds.

"Once again like I said you could all kiss my ass," Ila pointed and glared at everyone even Michonne who raised her hands to show she had no part in the teasing. "So keep laughing… enjoy it while it last. I am going to go take a nice hot shower and get out of these clothes." With that Ila grabbed her duffel bag and stomped up the stairs to her room slamming her door to punctuate her irritation even further. Michonne looked at Luna and smiled before she too began laughing unable to hold it in any longer.

* * *

Jessie Anderson was the resident newcomer greeter. It was her job to bring over a welcome basket and find out if there was anything new residences needed. She lived in Alexandria with her husband Pete and two sons Ron and Sam. The blond haired green eyed modest beauty was unhappily married to the only doctor in the community. Her husband was an abusive alcoholic who took his frustrations out on her. She tolerated her husband's abuse for the sake of her children. This was her secret that she has tried to keep hidden while in Alexandria but as time passes it was becoming harder and harder to fake her happiness. But today was different for Jessie today she was smiling and feeling great. Something wonderful was happening to her she was falling in love with a man who she prayed every night would come and take her and her children away from her current life. This man made her feel alive and sexy again. He was making her feel things that she long thought were dormant from her sexless marriage. He was so intense when they were together that she was always left breathless and spellbound.

So it was no surprised that when she approached the gray and white colonial home, she almost skipped up the stairs. Jessie approached the door and was raising her hand to knock when she heard someone speaking to her.

"Hey can I help you?" stated the young man who was now approaching Jessie. He looked to be about 19 years old and about 5'11 to 5'12 in height. Jessie was caught slightly off guard by the young man. What caught Jessie off guard the most was his vivid blues eyes which seemed to shine brighter due to his dark shoulder length hair. The young man had a very handsomely chiseled face. She blinked a few times as she knew she was staring at this young man too long.

"Excuse me,"

"Can I help you?" he stated again this time a look of agitation was beginning to form across his face.

"Hey, Colton man she's cool. She is the welcome party Daryl talked about last night, "Carl called from the wicker chair he was sitting in across from Noah. Carl and Noah were currently playing chess on a small wooden table, and Carl was determined to beat Noah this time.

Jessie took this awkward opportunity to speak to Carl "Hi, Carl. How have you been?" she leaned to the side trying to look around Colton to make eye contact with Carl.

"Fine, "Carl stated plainly as his attention remained on the tense game in front of him. Colton at this time made his way back to the chair he was sitting in so he could also continue watching the match.

Jessie continued to stand at the door for a moment before clearing her throat and once again raising her hand to knock on the door. After a few brief seconds, the door open and Jessie came face to face with what she could only describe at that moment was an ebony beauty. She had an oval shaped face, full lips and prominent full nose that lead to brown colored almond shaped eyes. This beauty was standing at the door in a pair of tight grey jeans and a white tank top. Her feet were currently bare, and her hair is wrapped in a blue cotton towel.

"Hi, I'm Jessie I brought you your welcome basket, "she greeted slightly embarrassed for once again staring too long at someone.

"Oh, ok. Come in, "Michonne said as she opened the door wider to allow Jessie in. Jessie entered the home and immediately smelled the scent of vanilla and cinnamon. "Oh that smells wonderful," she commented as she headed towards the island in the kitchen to set down the basket.

"Thank you, "Michonne followed Jessie into the kitchen and watched her placed the huge cardboard box down on the counter.

"You will find some food and necessary hygienic products in here but if there is something else you are needing don't hesitate to ask. I just live in the corner house up the road. So you can always stop by, and I will be happy to help," she beamed. Michonne was now standing near the stove with her arms across her chest watching Jessie intently.

Jessie cleared her throat again nervously as Michonne continued to keep an eye on her as she looked around the kitchen. "So is it just you and your sisters who are going to be staying here," Jessie queried as she took the opportunity to look towards the living area where Luna and Sierra could be seen sitting on the couch.

"Uhm hmm," Michonne answered as she narrowed her eyes at the woman in front of her who she could only describe as the nosey neighborhood snitch.

Michonne and Jessie attention was moved towards the staircase as Ila was now coming down the stairs in a pair of black tights with a black "I Literally Cannot " crop top with her hair also wrapped in a blue cotton towel.

"Chonne, I'm going to need your help edging up the side of my hair… Oh, ok … Hi," Ila stopped right before she made it to the bottom step as she was caught slightly off guard by Jessie currently being in the home.

" Hi, I'm Jessie. I was dropping off your welcome basket," Jessie gave a friendly enough wave to Ila who just nodded.

"Oh ok, that's cool, " said Ila. Ila looked at Michonne who just shrugged her shoulders as she was also confused on why Jessie was still there and trying to make small talk.

"I heard what you were saying about needing the sides of your hair edged up. I was a licensed beautician before everything happened at SupaCuts. So I would be happy to cut your hair for you."

Ila was getting ready to respond when she snapped her mouth shut. Michonne saw that her sister was struggling with remaining civil with Jessie, so she took this moment to step in. "That's is sweet of you to offer Jessie maybe you can do something with Carls' hair. He is long overdue for a haircut," Michonne said drawing Jessie attention away from Ila.

"Oh really, I guess I could ask Rick if he will be ok with Carl getting a haircut," Jessie stated. And with that statement, Michonnes smile slipped as she dropped her arms to her side and she balled up her fists.

"Hey, ladies! Are you decent in here!" bellowed Shane as he opened the front door not bothering to knock. As Shane entered the home further, he spotted Ila standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Well hello there beautiful," he crooned in his thick southern drawl as he removed the baseball cap he was wearing. Ila couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. Shane began walking towards her when he stopped short after spotting Jessie off to his right.

"Oh, Hey there Jessie. I didn't see you there," he nervously chuckled and began running his hand through his short black curls.

"Yeah I was just dropping off their welcome basket, but now I think I'm going to leave," Jessie quickly made her way out the front door and down the porch.

Shane sighed "I will be right back, don't you go nowhere," he winked at Ila as he too went out the front door.

"What the hell was that all about," Michonne wondered out loud. She was glad the woman was gone. It was evident that she was blind to basic social cues or she just chose to ignore them altogether. Michonne was still agitated at Jessie saying she would ask Rick first about cutting Carls' hairs but she had to remember that the people of this community didn't know or understand her relationship with him.

"Supacuts and her boyfriend," Ila snickered

"I think her name was Jessie."

"Nope, her name is Supacuts from here on out," Ila laughed once again as she turned to head back upstairs.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again thank you for reading. The next chapter the women will have their meeting with Deanna and there will be a small time jump also.**

 **Please follow/favorite even leave comments. We live for comments good and bad.**

 **Also, shoutout to** Yellehughes **and TheBaeTide for listening to my constant doubts and** frustrations **with writing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is the latest update. This is day 3 of the sisters in ASZ they will finally speak to Deanna and a little spark of Richonne is emerging. As always reviews are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

As the day went on members of Ricks group stopped by to say hello. Carol stopped by to deliver a homemade casserole for their dinner that evening. Carol was sweet on the surface, but Michonne could tell that the petite blond was fierce underneath. She was always quietly observing everything and everyone as they bustled around the house. Carol kept the conversation lite but she did not hold back her opinion about the residents of Alexandria.

"These people are weak and delusional. Do you know some of them still haven't seen a walker up close?"

"I'm not surprised" Michonne stated as she took a seat across from Carol at the dining table.

"They think these walls will protect them, but they won't keep the dead out for long."

"If they fortified this place it could be …" Michonne began, but Carol interrupted as she turned to stare out the window just as Rick was walking past their home.

"Rick needs to be in charge. Deanna doesn't have the gaul or gumption to make this place into an actual safe zone" Michonne also saw Rick as he passed by heading towards his home.

Michonne kept her face neutral at this bold statement. She couldn't give her opinion on if Rick would be better for this community since she has not had the chance to meet Deanna and judge for herself, but from the little things she has seen in this community, there was room for improvement. Once Rick was out of view Michonne returned her attention back to Carol who at that moment was once again observing

Carol continues to speak "We all see each other as family Rick, Daryl, Maggie hell even Merle and with family, you have to be willing to do any and everything to protect them." Michonne nodded her head because that is exactly how she feels about those in her group. "I can tell that you and your sisters understand that especially after hearing what you went through to get Carl back."

"Yes we do, more than you know."

"Then you and your sisters are already one of us."

With a quick change of the subject, Carol began telling Michonne about some of the residences of Alexandria that they have gotten to know and who to watch out for. After the conversation was over Carol left but promised to be back, and she will have some cookies because she heard that they each had a big sweet tooth. Michonne thanked her as she left.

Maggie and her husband Glenn also stopped by. Maggie who was looking heavily pregnant with their first child was happy to have a reason to leave the house finally. Maggie was the historian of the group, and she told Michonne and her sisters the all of the challenges they had faced before they arrived at the ASZ. Michonne and her sisters listened intently as Maggie animated every tell and Michonne noticed how in each one Rick was the rock for the group the one who made sure everyone in the group was ok.

"Phew… I guess I've worn myself out with all of my talking,"

Glenn came to help his wife off the sofa. They both said their goodbyes and promised to visit again.

Michonne notes that all the members of Ricks group/family were well rounded, and each brought something special to the group, and because of that, they were able to do something that many in the ZA couldn't and that was to survive.

It was around lunch time when Carl came back into the house. Michonne noticed that he was freshly showered and had different clothes on from this morning.

"Hey. My dad would like to invite y'all over for lunch" Carl stated as he walked into the living room and plopped down on the comfy grey sofa. Michonne was resting on the couch sitting with her legs tugged underneath reading one of the many books that lined the bookcases around the home.

She raised an eyebrow at Carl as he attempted to invade her space on the couch by plopping down right beside her "Well that's sweet of him, and by the way, there is ample amount of space on the other end of the couch."

"Yeah, he already has everything ready and cooked so you really can't say no" Carl continued to invaded Michonne space on the couch by leaning and placing his head on her shoulder forcing her to close her book and give Carl the attention he was seeking.

Michonne sighed loudly "Well tell your dad thank you. We will be over in a bit."

Carl immediately jumped from the couch his eyes gleaming with excitement "Cool I will 'em know." Ila and Luna entered the living room having heard the invitation to lunch from the kitchen as Carl ran past them and out the front door.

"Oh, so he is making lunch for us now. Impressive. He is trying to get out of the dog house with you Chonne" Ila joked as she sat on the floor with her legs outstretched in front of her.

"What are you talking about," Michonne said as she rolled her eyes at her silly statement. Ila continued to stretch out on the floor with her arms above her head like a lazy cat. As Ila began some deep breathing exercises, Luna took this opportunity to sit squarely on Ilas chest causing her to lose focus as she struggled with the added weight of her sister on her.

"Rick knows the way to a peaceful understanding is through you. So he is trying to make up for his mistake," Luna snorted as Ila threw her off of her chest and onto the floor.

"Yeah, I see that."

"Good then try and go easy on the man because he is way too fine and you need a boyfriend," Giggled Luna who was still laughing at her antics with her sister.

* * *

Lunch was definitely the highlight of the day. Michonne and her sisters along with Noah, Sierra and Colton entered the home and were greeted by a beautiful site. On the dining table was a buffet of different fruits and vegetables there were also homemade biscuits and pieces of jerky.

"Thanks for coming. I tried to have nice variety since I don't know what food you and your sisters like," said Rick as he entered the dining area. Michonne noticed that Rick was wearing a blue button down shirt with black jeans and brown cowboy boots. The color of the shirt made Ricks already blue eyes pop even more and with the added salt and pepper beard Michonne was able to see the truth in what her sisters told her. Rick Grimes was a very handsome man. Ila nudged Michonne in her side as she took a seat at the table.

"Oh, don't worry there is nothing that they won't try once, and everything looks great. How did you get this together in such a short time."

Rick smiled at the compliment "Well, we have some vegetables that we have found while out scavenging and the fruit is canned. Carol made the biscuits and Daryl, and Merle supplied the meat.

"Thank you," Michonne praised as she took her seat at the table.

As everyone fed on the small feast in front of them, Michonne was having a hard time focusing on her food in front of her. Every time she would eat a piece of fruit she would notice Rick staring at her, and when she would look in his direction, he would quickly avert his eyes.

Rick couldn't deny that he though all three sisters were beautiful in their unique way but there was something about Michonne. Now that the mood was relaxed and no one was trying to kill each other he found himself staring at Michonne as she ate her fruit. He wasn't staring because it was sexual he was enjoying watching how much she enjoyed eating the fruit. She took her time as if she was savoring every bite.

"Do you see something on my plate you want Rick?" Rick realized he was caught staring and tried his best to play down his embarrassment as he made eye contact with Michonne who was quietly grinning at him.

Rick cleared his throat "Uhmm no. Sorry "

Ila and Luna chuckle. Carl groaned at his dads embarrassing moment.

"So when do we meet Deanna," Ila probed trying to help break up the awkward but funny exchange between Rick and Michonne.

Rick cleared his throat and hoped he wasn't as bright red as he felt "Actually after lunch. I figured you would need it because she tends to talk a lot. But it shouldn't take long since she wants to speak to all three of you at once. "

"Why all at once?" inquired Michonne.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's something you have to worry about word has already spread through the community about you, and your sisters and folks are excited.

"Hmm well excited is good I guess," Luna shrugged her shoulders as she stuffed another piece of apple in her mouth.

"No matter the outcome. We have to go back to our community soon, but I would like for you and some of your group to come along so you can see some of the things we have in place so you could start the same thing here and also work out a trade agreement with Ezekiel,"

"Ezekiel..." Rick said slightly puzzled.

"You mean King Ezekiel," Noah called from his position at the end of the table which caused everyone to break into fits of laughter.

"Yes, King Ezekiel he is the leader of our community, but don't let the name fool you he is an honorable and fair man. I think good things can happen for both communities."

Rick smiled as he looked at Michonne "I would like that." Rick saw it as a good sign that Michonne was so willing to help his community out. It spoke volumes even more to him. They moved and functioned as a family, and they looked out for others even strangers. Rick was hopeful that this could lead to something ideal for both communities and maybe Michonne and her sisters will choose to stay in Alexandria permanently.

"Good, Well I'm all done I guess we should go meet Deanna," Michonne declared as she continued to smile at Rick.

* * *

"Welcome, come in. Please..please sit down anywhere you would like," Michonne and her sisters were greeted by a petite sized woman with auburn hair who looked to be in her mid-fifties. Her blues eyes sparkled genuinely as she held open her door so they could enter.

The sisters entered the spacious living room of Deanna's home. The room was decorated in a transitional style with lots of browns and dark undertone colors to give the room a comfortable feeling. Large french doors that opened to the front porch allowed sunlight to pour into the room. It was as if you walk into a therapist's office. Taking up the majority of the living room was a large chocolate colored Chesterfield sofa with a marble coffee table in the center. The sisters each take a seat on the large sofa with Michonne taking the center spot. Deanna sits in a gorgeous paisley printed Lawson styled chair directly across from the sisters.

"It is finally great to meet all of you. I've heard so much about you from Carl. That's why I chose to interview you all together instead of separately," Deanna dressed in a light blue button-down shirt, and black slacks crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees intertwining her fingers.

"So let me take a guess at who is who," Deanna makes direct eye contact with Michonne. " Now since you are sitting the middle tall and erect I'm going to say you are Michonne. You have the confidence and poise of a leader." She moved her eyes towards Luna who was sitting on the right side of the couch with her right leg folded underneath her. " I'm going to say that you are Luna. Also very confident but still carefree and agile" Luna nodded her head in approval of Deanna appraisal of her. Deanna's attention now moves toward Ila who was also sitting tall and sure on the couch " You are Ila last but not least. Even though Carl didn't give a physical description of each of you, the way he described your personalities was quite telling and from what I can tell so far it was on point."

"Great you have solved the great mystery. Now it's your turn. Who are you?" said Ila as she sized Deanna up.

Deanna chuckled at Ilas straightforwardness. " Well as you know my name is Deanna. Deanna Monroe and before this great disaster struck I was a Congresswoman for the state of Ohio. When things started to get bad my family and I evacuated and headed back to Ohio when we ran into an Army convoy that brought us here and told us to wait, but they never came back. So as more people began to trickle in more people began to look to me to make the tough decisions around here and here we are."

"So you are the head woman in charge here," Ila asked. Luna has since left her comfortable spot on the couch and began walking around the room looking at the room decor.

"For the most part, yes but I am also looking for people who can help this community grow."

"Is that why you need Rick and his people? To help build your community."

Deanna folded her hands in her lap as she leaned forward in her chair "In a way yes. Rick and his people have been through so much and lived to talk about it. I think they could be a great asset to Alexandria and its inhabitants, but this is your interview, not mine. So Carl tells me that you all have been together for quite some time. You found him after his mother died."

"Yeah, we did," said Michonne her voice becoming tight at the personal questioning.

Deanna nodded at Michonnes answer as if she was contemplating on what direction to take this conversation. She wanted to learn as much as she could about the sisters, but she could tell that discussing Carl or what they had experienced was a touchy subject. " What did you do after that?"

" We did what most people were doing we moved around and survived." Michonne pointed out as she let her eyes drift towards the front porch.

"True but what else. What has brought you and your sisters this far?" Deanna watched as Ila who also vacated her position on the couch was now leaning against the arm of the sofa with her arms crossed.

"Common sense and a good nose to smell bullshit," responded Ila as she tilted her head to glare at Deanna.

" Well, I can tell you that what I want to offer to you is not bullshit. I want to give you and your sisters the opportunity to join this community because I can see that you have a lot of the same experience that Rick and his group have and with that experience, I think Alexandria can become the safe zone it was meant to be."

Michonne reclined back into the sofa and crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at Deanna "Let me ask you a question. Why haven't you tried to make the community better with the current people who live here?"

Deanna took the opportunity to match Michonnes demeanor by reclining in her chair resting her arms on the armrest and made a steeple of her fingers in front of her as she began to speak "Many don't have the skills or mindset to handle what is outside those walls."

Michonne spread her arms wide as she spoke again "So why don't you teach them. You and everyone in this community have no idea what it is like outside your precious walls, and the fact that you as their leader continue to hide in here instead of facing the new world that exists now is pathetic." she declared her eyes narrowing.

Deanna's facial expression remained fixed as she looked at each sister and calmly responded: "Yes I know we are not the hardcore survival types, but we are making due."

" From what I can tell you are barely making it. You have so much wasted space not being used to cultivate crops to help you make it through the winter."

" I've killed cactuses if that gives you any idea of my knowledge of gardening."

"That may be but I'm sure someone in your community has some basic knowledge on how to start a garden, and if they don't, there are these wonderful things called books that are still out there."

" Are you questioning my leadership?"

"No, I'm just wondering why you are walking around here with rose colored glasses and not realizing your safe little world can come crashing down at any moment, and no one here would have a single clue on how to defend themselves."

"Your security here is shit. Luna was able to get in and out of here for two days, and no one ever noticed her." berated Ila.

Michonne drew Deanna's attention back to her as she continued to poke and prod at Deanna's calm demeanor. Michonne wanted to see how far could Deanna be pushed till she began to fight back. The all at once tactic was something she and her sisters used quite often to test the mental strength of someone. Michonne had to hand it to Deanna she wasn't giving anything emotional away. She would have been one hell of a poker player is she wasn't a Congresswoman Michonne thought to herself. "I see that no one is armed. What would you do if a walker broke through your wall in the middle of the night?"

"Walker food," stated Luna plainly as she was now thumbing through a random outdated magazine.

"Enough!" Deanna boomed. She was done playing this little game. Deanna remained in her same reclined position, but Michonne could now see the fire blazing in her eyes. 'Good' Michonne thought there was hope for this community after all.

Deanna took a deep inhale as she regained her composure "You have no idea what it is like to lead a community of people who look to you to make all of their decisions for them. I've had to make some tough decisions for this community, but every decision I've made has always been for the continuation of this community. So do not sit here in my home and pretend that you have any idea of what it's like in my shoes."

Michonne tilted her head and smirked slightly. " I do actually. Do you think you are the only person who has had to make tough decisions since the start of the end of the world?" she scoffed

"What I do know is that you and your sisters will do anything for that little boy out there." Deanna pointed towards her front window.

Michonne nodded "You would be right, but we wouldn't leave him anywhere if we felt that he would not be safe."

"But his father is here."

"Yes he is, and that is the only reason why we haven't walked the hell up out of here." Michonnes bright brown eyes flashed at Deanna daring her to continue to question why they were sitting in her living room answering her meaningless questions.

"What I am offering you is safety, but I need your help in return."Deanna sighed.

Michonne rose from the couch and walked towards the window and peered out towards the empty street and the empty homes that lined up and down the road. She knew what Deanna was asking would not be an easy task it would be hard but if this is what they had to do to ensure Carls safety in this community then so be it.

" We will help your community, but we must return to our community first. I will speak to our leader there and see what type of assistance can be given. We will take Rick with us to act as a voice for your community."

Deanna smiled knowing that now there was a real chance for Alexandria to succeed long term "Thank you."

* * *

It was early evening, and the sun was starting its descent. Rick emerged from Deanna's home and began to make his way towards Michonne and her sister's residence. Deanna spoke to him for an hour about different things she wanted to get started in the community. Rick was happy to see that Deanna was finally coming around to making improvements in the community, but he was slightly shocked when she said that she wanted him and Michonne to work together on these new ideas. Deanna explained to him what happened during the interview and how Michonne mentioned how all of the wasted space around the community could be used for gardens and the need to reinforce the wall. As he continued to walk down the empty road his boots the only sound his mind again drifted to the conversation with Deanna.

" Michonne wants to take you to her community to meet their leader. I think you should go it will be a great thing for us to find an ally. Someone we can share ideas with and maybe setup some sort of trade system."

"Yeah, I think it will be a good thing for everyone,"

" I don't know when she wants to go back to her community but make sure you keep me in the loop." Deanna stopped and grabbed Rick by the hand before he walked out her door."Carl is fortunate to have them and now so are you. Don't waste this moment and miss out on something good."

Rick was confused at her last statement as he continued to try and figure out what Deanna meant he began to hear the sounds of a piano playing. Rick stopped walking so he could listen again. There was no breeze blowing, so he knew the sound was coming from somewhere close. Not able to locate the sound Rick continued to walk down the street, and as soon as he rounded some houses he heard the sound again, but this time he was able to determine the direction it was coming from. The music was coming from Michonnes house, as he got closer to the home, he notices the front windows were open and he could clearly hear the sound of a piano being played. As Rick walked up the steps, he glanced to his left and saw Merle sitting in one of the porch chairs near the open window.

" Evening Merle,"

"Evening Officer Friendly," Rick hated that nickname. Merle began calling him that at the beginning when they were all still strangers to once another but for some reason, he still continues.

" You know you don't have to be on guard duty. Deanna has given them the ok,"

"I know but it been a long time since I've heard any type of music and it seems that one of them can play piano and the others can sing a bit. So I've been sitting here just listening. I'm hoping they know some Patsy Cline,"

Rick nodded his understanding. The current melody that was being played was not familiar to him, but it did sound beautiful. Rick went to the front door and knocked after a moment he knocked again. He could still hear the piano so he assumed they couldn't hear him. Rick turned the knob and enter the home. He was immediately hit with the sweet scent of vanilla and cinnamon it made him think of cake.

" Hey Rick is something wrong?"

He turned his head toward the living room where he spotted Sasha sitting on the floor in between Ila's legs getting her hair braided.

"No.. no, I was just hoping to speak to Michonne real quick."

" She was retwisting her hair and just walked back to the bedroom she will be out in a sec,"

"Alright, I will just wait here."

"Come sit down. Don't worry all of the pointy sharp things have been put away, so you are safe, " Ila chuckled

"That's good to know," Rick began to scan the living room hoping to see Carl "Wheres Carl?"

"He's upstairs with the other boys. He didn't want to be around all of this girly stuff. So please sit your butt down and relax,"

Rick conceded and stepped further into the living room and took a seat on the comfy gray sofa. Luna was at the piano with Sierra playing. He could see her sinewy fingers gliding effortlessly across the keys.

"What is that song you are playing?"

Luna continued to play as she turned her head toward him."Schubert, Adante Sostenuto"

"I don't know Schubert, but it sounds great. How long have you played the piano?"

"Since I was 8," Luna stated as Sierra turned the page of the sheet music that Luna was reading. "Well maybe you know this one," Luna began playing Mozarts Fur Elise.

Rick immediately recognized the song "Yes I remember that one."

"Luna don't bore the man play something less parlor room dead."

Luna rolled her eyes at her sister but continued playing. Rick smiled slightly at the teasing, but he didn't want to get too comfortable he had other things to tend to before he could finally go home. As Rick was about to ask about Michonne again, she walked into the living with her hair in a messy bun wearing a grey t-shirt that hung slightly off the shoulder and blue tights. Rick had to admit he was caught off guard by her as he had yet to see Michonne so relaxed and he had to admit it fit her very well.

Michonne stopped short when she noticed Rick sitting on the couch. "Hey, Rick. Is something wrong?"

Rick rose from the couch and walked towards Michonne " No nothing's wrong I just saw Deanna, and I wondered if I could speak to you for a moment." He inclined his head towards the kitchen to indicate he wanted to talk to her in private. "Sure let's go to the kitchen I was about to make some tea would you like some?"

"No, but thank you."

"Are you hungry? We still have some of the casserole Carol brought over left."

"No thanks, I have a whole dish at home that I have to try and put a dent in myself." Rick took a seat at the dining room table, and Michonne busied around putting the tea kettle on the stove before taking a seat across from Rick.

. Rick couldn't help but notice the neckline of her t-shirt drop further down her arm exposing more of her collar bone and skin that seemed to glow slightly. He wondered what it would be like to kiss along her collarbone " So you spoke to Deanna,"

He cleared his throat while nodding his head as he leaned forward placing his elbow on the table "Yeah .. yeah I did. It seems she is onboard with you and your sisters living here and meeting with the leader of your community to see how we can learn and help one another."

" Good, I'm glad to hear that," Michonne tried her best to avoid looking at Rick directly in his eyes. She found that those baby blues would pull you in and cause confusion. She willed her eyes to look at some other feature on Ricks' face. As her eyes roamed over his face, she began to see that it wasn't just Ricks eyes that could cause confusion. His smooth, kissable lips and salt and pepper beard that looked so soft was just screaming for her to touch it. She continued to stare at his lips, and she wondered what it would be like to suck on his bottom lip. The thought caused the corner of her mouth to quirk up. His lips suddenly stopped moving, and she realizes he was waiting for her to respond.

"What did you say?" she blinked to break up the thoughts that were creeping into her head. Rick noticed that she was staring at his lips and he couldn't help but smile at the fact he wasn't the only one ogling.

" I asked when do you want to go back to your community?"

" Oh of course. We aren't due back for another 2 days so we can leave then," Michonne just realized that she will be in a car with Rick for almost an hour. The thought scared her and excited her at the same time. She could feel that there is a mutual attraction between them both, but it may just be raging hormones and nothing of any actual importance.

Rick leaned back in his chair and began rubbing his hand against his beard " That sounds like a plan, maybe we can sit down and discuss those plans on improving this place that you told Deanna about."

"We can do that tomorrow."

"Alright," Rick stood from his chair, and Michonne followed his motion now standing face to face Rick was given another eyeful of Michonnes toned body, and he admired the way her clothes hugged her in all the right places. " So would you…" just ask Rick was going to ask Michonne to dinner the tea kettle started boiling. Michonne rushed to the stove and took it off the burner.

" What were you about to ask?"

Rick ran his fingers through his hair slightly that his attempted moved was ruined by a teakettle "Nothing important. I will see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Goodnight," Michonne said quietly. Rick said his goodbyes to everyone as he left and Michonne let him know that she would send Carl home in a little bit. As Rick closed the front door, he placed his hands on his hips and took a few deep breaths to calm his fast heartbeat.

" So did you strike out Officer Friendly?" Merle chuckled. Rick ignored him and began to make his way home. He was looking forward to tomorrow when he could see Michonne again and discuss the future of Alexandria. In the back of his mind, Rick found himself hoping that the future included Michonne.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. The next chapter we will have a small time jump with Rick and Michonne at the Kingdom. More Richonne action to come!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Once again thank you for sticking with me.**

* * *

Chapter 12- Travel to the Kingdom

Two days later

"Sierra, Noah, and Colton! Let's go!" yelled Michonne. Michonne was standing at the bottom of the stairs becoming impatient with having to wait.

She soon heard the rumble of feet running down the hall and one by one they came down the stairs each with their back packs slung over their shoulders.

"Finally, do you have everything?"

"We do. Why do we need to bring everything? Aren't we coming back?" asked Sierra. She had her light brown hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her head.

"I don't know Sierra that is up to your folks. I kept you well over the time I said I would have you back and I'm sure your mom is worried about you."

"But we can come back… right.?" Colton chimed. Michonne knew why Colton and Sierra wanted to return so quickly, but that will have to wait.

"Yeah you can but it may be awhile, but we will see what happens." Michonne knew that vague answer would only placate the kids for a little while.

There was a knock at the door. Michonne turned and walked the short distance to the front door. She opened the door to find Rick and Carl standing there looking like twins. Both wore a semi fitted black t-shirt with blue jeans the only difference in their choice of dress was Rick had on his brown cowboy boots, and Carl was in a pair of black hiking boots.

Rick was the first to speak "Good Morning. Are y'all ready to hit the road?" Ricks bright smile was catching. Michonne smiled back as she opened the door wider to let them both into the house.

"Almost I've been waiting on these 3 to hurry up and get ready." Michonne looked towards Carl as he entered the house. Carl was glancing around the house looking for something or someone. He saw Sierra hanging out at the bottom of the staircase with Noah and Colton. Sierra waved at Carl, and he smiled. Michonne cleared her throat drawing his attention back her way. "Well good morning to you too." She said teasingly.

Carl gave a small wave to Michonne "Morning. Where's Ila and Luna?" he asked quickly.

"They are in the backyard."

"Cool. I'm going to see them real quick. When will y'all be back?"

Michonne glanced at Rick and found him staring at her. "I think by tomorrow afternoon." Rick nodded his head in agreement.

"K well I will see you when y'all get back." Carl began moving in the direction of the backyard.

Michonne placed her hands on her hips as she fretted over what the hell may happen "Play nice with Ila and Luna. I don't want to come back to everyone having some injury."

"Tell that to Luna. I'm surprised she hasn't tried to climb to the top of the stairs and jump on me."

Michonne groaned and shook her head "Knowing you two it won't be long. Maybe I need to leave a babysitter to watch all of you."

Carl crinkled up his face at Michonnes statement "Uhm no."

"Promise me all of you will play nice." Carl rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Carl took a moment to hug Sierra and fist bump Noah and Colton "Not making that promise. See you when y'all get back. Bye, Dad." He waved to his dad and hurried towards the backyard.

Michonne closed her eyes and rubbed her hand across her forehead. She hoped that no one had any broken bones by the time she got back but she knew it was time for them to hit the road.

Rick had moved from the front door and was standing next to her glancing in the direction Carl went. Michonne began reaching for her backpack that was on the floor near her feet. "Let me help you with that," Rick seeing the movement bent down and grabbed the bag first. Michonne gave him a half smile silently thanking him as he slipped her bag on.

"Are they that rough with each other?" Rick queried as he adjusted the straps to the bag.

"You have no idea," groaned, Noah.

* * *

Two vehicles left ASZ heading NE towards the Kingdom. In the black SUV truck, Colton was driving with Noah in the passenger seat and Sierra in the back. Michonne and Rick were in a small white cargo van. Michonne was happy to be in a separate vehicle from the kids since they tend to talk constantly when on the road. Rick was glad about the separate vehicles for other reasons. This trip would be his best chance to continue to speak to Michonne without any interruptions.

Rick gazed out the passenger side window and watched as the landscape changed as they drove. Scattered remnants of abandoned cars blended into the over grown foliage that lined the side of the roads. Vast open areas of land would have a lone walker or two wandering but would turn in the direction of the quickly disappearing vehicles and attempt to follow. Ricks attention was pulled away by the sound of the radio being turned on.

Michonne wanted to break up the mind-numbing sound of the tires rolling across the asphalt. The hypnotic sound was causing her to become sleepy. As the CD player loaded the current disk, she glances towards Rick who was now watching her as she adjusted in her seat. The smooth voice of "the man in black" begin to sing to Michonne and Rick.

"So I see you drive this van a lot."

"What makes you say that." Rick smiled and started snapping his fingers in time with the song playing.

Michonne chuckled "Cash seems like the type of music you would listen to while driving. "

Rick stopped snapping and tilted his head towards her "Are you judging me by the type of music I may or may not like? That's kinda wrong don't you think. Don't want to give the wrong impression."

"Touché. I will give you that one."

He lifted his shoulders in a half shrug. "But you are right I do use this van a lot." His admission caused Michonne to chuckled again. "So how long till we make it to the Kingdom," Rick asked as he adjusted his position in the seat so he could comfortably sit and watch Michonne as she drove.

Still smiling she gave him a little wink "It's not very far so don't worry you are only stuck with me for a little bit."

"Well, that's a shame just when I was enjoying your company."

Michonne chortled "Whatever. I'm surprised you even agreed to come since just four days ago we were at each other's throats."

Rick scratched his beard and also gave a small chuckle "Yeah, not one of our finer moments, but it was all for a good reason. But we have moved past that and onto better things. I hope."

"Yeah me too."

A comfortable silence passed between them. As they continued towards their destination, Ricks' eyes wandered to the white tank top and black vest that Michonne wore that gave Rick a side view of her supple breasts. Her brown skin looked so soft and glowed under the morning light. His eyes began to trail a path up her lean muscular arms to her hands. Michonnes hands were casually gripping the steering wheel as she drove. He could see that her long fingers gave the impression that she was delicate or maybe even reserved when she handled things but he knew that was far from the truth. Her hands glowed like the rest of her skin that was exposed. Rick began to wonder what it would feel like to feel those delicate fingers running through his beard. Her soft hands gently cupping his face would she tease me he thought. He also wondered if those same hands would find their way into his hair and gently massage his scalp or lightly tug at his long curls and guide his face toward her full lips.

Rick cleared his throat as his thoughts of kissing Michonne began to envelop his mind.

"Are you ok?" she raised a brow as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

Rick shift in his seat a bit. "Yeah… yeah, I'm okay. Just have some things on my mind."

Michonne took her eyes off the road and smiled at Rick "Well don't keep me in suspense. What were you thinking about?'

Rick could feel his face begin to flush a bit at the thought of revealing to Michonne his strange mental image of her hands playing with his hair or the thought of him kissing her full lips. "I was thinking about you and your sisters." He stated.

Michonne was observing the road again but gave a quick side glance towards Rick "You were thinking about my sisters and me?" her eyebrows raised as she wondered about his statement.

Rick raised his hands up "No nothing like that," He blurted out as he flushed an even deeper shade of embarrassment.

"Like what Rick? "

Rick could tell she was teasing him. "Ha ha very funny,"

Michonne chuckled at how worried he was, but she knew she didn't have to worry about anything like that from Rick. He was a respectful and honest man this was something she learned about him from her many brief talks with members of his group or from the small social gatherings that have had at his house.

"Well there is something that I have wanted to ask you about but I know it's a touchy subject but if you are ok with talking about it.," Rick paused before he continued. Michonne held her breath and silently prayed he would not ask about what she has been dreading talking about, but she knew he would be curious one day. "Carl has said a few times that you and your sisters have had to kill for him. What does that mean?"

There it was. Michonne took a deep breath and slowly released it as she slid her hands up and down the steering wheel. She could feel the somber memory drape itself over her shoulder. Rick notice the immediate change in Michonne.

"You know what let's forget about it. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No, it's ok. I was going to tell you eventually. I guess this would be the best time."

Michonne sat straighter in the seat as if preparing herself for the emotional rollercoaster she was about to reveal. Rick regretted his decision at asking her this obvious painful question. He was curious to know, but at the moment he would rather see Michonne smiling and joking again.

"I think it had been six or maybe seven months after we found Carl and we were just wandering from camp to camp. Each one promising to be safe and a brand new start. But they all ended up being the same. Too many egos and not enough common sense. We would usually only stay for a short while. Every camp we left there would be one or two people who would join us. At one point there were over 10 of us in our group." Michonne slowed the van down as she made a left turn down a side road. The smooth asphalt was now replaced with a dirt road. The van rocked as it traveled over the loose gravel and stones lining the dirt road. Rick noticed the road would be easily missed by someone just driving by.

"A Spanish family was traveling with us. The husband I think his first name was Elias and I only say that because he had a daughter who was named Eliza and I remember his wife Miranda saying they named her after her father. They also had a son named Louis who was eight years old at the time. They were a lovely family. So when they asked if they could come with us, we immediately said yes." Rick tried to pay attention to Michonne while also paying attention to his current surroundings. The dirt road was surrounded by trees on all sides so it gave great cover to anyone traveling on it. The vehicles were kicking up a lot of dust and he could hear the pelting of the gravel under the van.

"The military held this camp, so we thought we would be safe there, but there was this megalomaniac Lieutenant Colonel there named Negan who loved to hear himself talk and brag about creating 'a new world.' We were at that camp the longest. I think maybe a week, but we were forced to stay because Carl had developed a fever out of nowhere and we didn't want to travel with him being ill. Miranda helped with nursing Carl back to health." Michonne smiled at the thought of her old friend helping with Carl, but her smile was brief as she continued "At night we all spoke about leaving as soon as possible because we knew things were about to go to hell soon. When Carl was well enough to travel we snuck out that night. We stole a case that had a pair of night vision goggles for everyone." Rick body tensed when she said Carl was sick at one point. He could feel the punch of guilt at not being there for his son when he should have. He pushed that feeling to the side by reminding himself that they were together now and that is what mattered.

"The last camp we came across we met Andrea and her sister Amy. They were traveling to Maine to visit their father when everything happened. The two sisters were close. Andrea being the oldest of the two. She was always looking out for her sister. I think that's why I asked her to come with us. We needed people who still understood how important family was even in these horrible times. It turned out to be a good decision because we learned pretty quickly that Andrea was able with a gun. We also learned that Elias taught boxing back in his hometown somewhere in Central America."

"Is that how Ila learned to throw a punch," he began rubbing his jaw as he remembered their first encounter and Ila knocking the hell out of him. Michonne nodded her head.

"She still feels kinda bad about that just so you know." She gave a quick glance to him, but when he looked into her brown eyes, the bright sparkle was dimmed a bit.

"Only kinda huh?

"When it comes to my sister kinda is a big deal." Michonne once again slowed the van as she made another turn. This time back onto the paved road. Michonne began speaking again once they were on the road.

"We all began to show each other what we knew. My sisters and I showed everyone how to turn anything they got their hands on into a weapon. We taught simple tosses and defensive kicks. Elias showed us different boxing styles and techniques. We had been on the road for a while. We were avoiding large camps as much as possible. We traveled by foot or in a running car we would find. We found a nice abandoned ranch-style home in this neighborhood that was almost untouched. Once we made the home as safe as possible, we started looking for food in the abandoned houses nearby. We always left the younger kids Eliza and Louis at the house with Luna and Andrea's sister." Michonne paused as she thought about what she was going to say next.

"I only brought Carl along because I wanted him to learn what things to look for when he looked for supplies. Plus I figured with all of us there he would be fine." Rick nodded his head as if letting Michonne know he understood her reasoning. "We had only been out for about an hour when we stumbled upon Harold. He was perched atop a big boulder and surrounded by eight walkers all trying to climb the boulder to get to him. When I think back on it now, I wish we would have taken a moment to look at what was happening before we reacted but hindsight is 20/20. We all ran to help him killing each walker with no problem. Harold climbed down the rock thanking us for helping him. Once down he fell slightly losing his balance. Elias and Carl helped to steady him. Harold looked like your typical old man. He had the long white beard and short cropped white hair. He walked slightly bent over with a cane. We were all so damn concerned with Harold and making sure no other walkers were coming that we didn't even look at the now permanently dead handless and jawless bodies."

"Harold asked us to help him back to his farmhouse where his family was staying. He told us that his son was going to be furious that he wandered out by himself but with us with him to say what happened it may help with calming things down."

"We all were hesitant to travel too far from the house and the kids, but when Harold said that his place was only about half a mile away, we gave in. His farm was about two miles away, and we had to travel through some slightly dense forest to make it to the clearing that led to his home. By this time Ila and I were questioning how such a supposed frail man was able to travel so far from home. We got to the farm about midday I remember because the sun was still high in the sky and I was beginning to become thirsty from being out all day."

Michonne reached for the bottle of water that was in the cup holder and opened it. She took a long drink from the bottle till the bottle was empty. She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth before she continued.

"The farm was pretty big from what I could see there was a large Barn that appeared locked on one end of the farm and a two-story farmhouse on the other. I think it was Harold's son who came out first his name was Edward. We all played polite and he thanked us for bringing his dad back safe and sound. He offered us drinks, etc. I think we all declined since we didn't know them. The first thing that I notice was there was no woman anywhere to seen. I mean after we met Edward about six other men came out the house and just hung out on the patio. That was our cue to leave, but it seems Old man Harold had other plans. For some reason, he decides he would pass out and fall to the ground. Well, this caused everyone to panic a bit. His son Edward asked if Carl and Elisa would help carry Harold into the house. Before I could suggest, they have someone from the porch come to help. Carl and Elias were rushing Harold into the house. A few of the men from the porch followed them into the house. Ila, Andrea, Miranda and I waited outside for them to return."

"I think it had only been a few minutes, but we began whispering amongst ourselves on how we were going to get out of here. Andrea suggest we just bolt and come back when we have a plan. I almost shot her right there on the spot because she was ok with leaving Carl and Elias because her sister was somewhere safe. Edward came back out the house followed by a pregnant woman who looked to be far along in her pregnancy and several men. I asked him if his dad was ok and he looked at me with his black ass eyes and smiled 'Yes he is. He is going to be fine now that he has a new toy to play with.'"

Michonne was gripping the steering wheel tightly now. Her face contorted into anger, and Rick could see the amount of pressure she was applying. "That asshole was talking about Carl. His fucking father was a god damn pedophile, and we just handed him Carl." she seethed. Ricks' stomach sank as the realization hit him that some asshole may have violated his son.

"Michonne you don't…" his voice cracked.

Michonne continued to speak as if she didn't hear Rick. She was staring straight ahead. She remained focus on the road even as her mind replayed the horrible memory "Ila was the first to make a move, but before she could raise her gun, the pregnant woman raised hers first and pointed it at Ila. The men that came out also pulled their weapons out. They forced us to throw our weapons on the ground. The pregnant woman who was called Jadis led us to the barn on the property. When they locked us inside, we saw there were six other women in there. They were all terrified. At the far end of the barn, there was a cage full of walkers that were chained to the barn wall all armless and jawless. One of the women named Brittany said they used the walkers to trick people into helping them. The women stated that they all had been locked in there for some time some a week others just a few days but they were all held for one reason only. They wanted to breed the woman; Those assholes wanted to repopulate the world with their fucked up sperm. They killed all of the men except for the ones who agreed to join them." Rick was now rubbing his hand up and down his face as his frustration grew. He wished he could have been there to help Michonne and her group somehow.

"I don't know how long we were in that barn, but it was way too damn long. We began looking around the barn to find some way out, but we couldn't find one. Miranda suggested we try the loft and see if we could find a way up there. Miranda and I were able to make it to the top by making a human ladder. We found some loose boards near the back wall of the barn. We pried the boards off and jumped to the ground. It was now getting dark outside. We went to the front of the barn just as one of the men were coming to hand out dinner. I surprised him and knocked him out with two blows to the head. We got everyone out of the barn when we heard the single shot come from the house. We didn't know if it was Carl or Elias. Ila and I snuck our way to the house. We took out the guards quickly and took their guns and knives. We split up so we could search the house faster. I found Elias first." Michonne sighed, " They beat him pretty badly and then just sliced his throat. I think the shot was after he was dead and turned. I found two guards who were sitting in the kitchen laughing about Elias begging for his life. I cut each of their throats and let them bleed out like they did Elias. Elias was a good man who didn't deserve to die the way he did but those men they deserved nothing, not even a quick death." Michonne used her index finger to wipe away the tears that were forming. Rick leaned over in his seat and rested his head in his hands. He didn't know how much more he could take of this story. He wanted just to ask her about Carl and end it right then and there, but he knew he had to let her continue.

Michonne saw the way Rick was taking things. She wanted to stop, but she wasn't telling this story just for Rick. She was talking about it for herself also. This was the first time that she has ever spoken about that night and she hoped that finally talking about it would lessen some of the weight she carried. She cleared her throat as she continued. "I went upstairs to see if Ila had found Carl. I knew there had to be only one more guard and Harold and his son left. I heard them before I saw them. I found Harold's son and the other guard using the pregnant woman Jadis one on each end. I shot them both. Jadis tried to fake like she was a victim in this whole shit and I almost believed her till I saw a picture of her and Harolds son together laying on the dresser. I shot her twice once in the head and then in the heart. I said a prayer for the baby." She said coldly.

Rick closed his eyes. Those people deserved to die Rick thought to himself. He knew he would have done the same thing that Michonne had done. "What about Carl? Was he ok ?" his voice was hoarse as he spoke.

Michonne slowed the van down. Rick looked up to see they were approaching what seemed like some abandoned warehouses. Rick turned his attention back to Michonne waiting for her to continue.

" Carl was in a room at the end of a long hallway. I entered the room and saw Carl gagged sitting in the corner of the room with his hands and feet tied together. He was watching Ila. Ila had the old man Harold pinned in the opposite corner with her knife buried to the hilt in his gut. When she removed it, he slid down the wall, and he started laughing as he collapsed to the floor. Ila was so angry, and I saw why. Harold had cut Ila vertically along the right side of her abdomen, and she was bleeding pretty bad. Ila stomped the hell out of him till his face wasn't recognizable." Michonne put the van in park and leaned against the steering wheel while staring out the front window not focusing on anything "Carl wasn't hurt. Ila got to him in time, but after that day he was a different kid. He never trusted strangers again."

"Thank you for telling me."

Michonne leaned back in her seat resting her head against the headrest. She felt so drained now after telling that story. "You're welcome," she whispered. Rick leaned over and took her hand and placed it in his. He stared at her hand as he held it. Rick started rubbing his thumb across the top of her knuckles. Her skin was just as he imagined it warm and soft.

Rick raised his head his blue eyes glistening as he stared into Michonnes brown ones "You and your sisters took care of my boy, and I can never thank you enough." He raised Michonnes hand to his lips and placed a light kiss on top of her hand.

Michonne held her breath as Rick kissed her hand. Once his lips left her hand, she breathed again. Michonne smiled at Ricks warm gesture. Her hand remained in his even after the kiss was over. She knew that they should get out of the van, but she didn't want to end this moment with Rick just yet.

There was a sudden rapping of knuckles on the driver-side window. Michonne removed her hand from Ricks grasp and turned to find Noah at the window. Michonne rolled down the window and scowled at him.

"What is it, Noah?" she growled at him.

Noah instinctively took a step back from the door even though it was closed. The way Michonne was now shooting daggers at him with her eyes he knew he interrupted something "Uhmmm….. I was just wondering if you were going to get out of the van sometime soon."

Michonne shook her head and sighed and rolled the window back up without answering Noah who was still standing near the car door " Come on. Let me take you inside so you can meet King Ezekiel."

Rick was upset that the small moment with Michonne was interrupted, but he couldn't help but smile at the progress they were making. Rick nodded his head as he reached for the door to get out. Michonne stopped him as she remembered a little detail she needed to tell him.

"Oh and one other thing. There will be a Tiger."

"Did you just say a Tiger?"

" Yep and her name is Shiva, " she beamed.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this was kinda dark but I had to find a point in the story to tell a little bit about their past. Well, now that is over. Next chapter I promise more Richonne action while they are in the Kingdom. Comments are always welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Well, here it is the long...long overdue update. This chapter is full of Richonne smutty goodness. I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 14 will be posted today. Once again thank you for sticking around.**

* * *

At the Kingdom…

It was late in the evening, and Michonne and Rick were walking along the outside of one of the many former administration buildings that were converted into rooms for those living in the Kingdom. The narrow pathway lit with small lanterns that were hanging on the wall. It gave the walkway a muted glow as they made their way to the door of the building where Michonne and her family stayed.

"Excuse… I'm sorry" Rick slurred as he tried to catch his balance after bumping into Michonne from behind. Hastily his hands went to her hips to help steady both of them.

"Are you sure you are ok to walk?" Michonne grabbed both of his hands around her waist and slowly removed them as she turned to face him.

"Yea I'm sure." He straightened his posture and took a deep breath as he ran his hands down his face. "God, why didn't you warn me about the mead?"

Michonne smirked as she watched Rick fight to keep his balance, "Oh I did warn you, but you kept saying that you didn't taste the alcohol and that you would be fine."

He blinked a few times as he tried to clear the cloud of drunkenness, "It's made from honey. I didn't know it would sneak up on me like this." Rick groaned to himself because he didn't want to have a hangover in the morning.

"Come on so you can sleep it off."

"Where are we going?" he slurred. Michonne placed her hand on the back of his bicep to help lead him in the direction of her room. His skin was warm, and Michonne couldn't help to think of how good it would feel to fall asleep with his arms around her. She felt her heart give a small leap at the thought, but she pushes the thought to the back of her mind to file away with the other feelings she has had about Rick.

"I'm taking you to my room so we can get some sleep," Michonne turned and began walking again till she came to a double door which she entered, and Rick followed. Ricks attention peaked at the idea of sleeping in the same room and possible bed as Michonne.

As they walked down the hallway, their boots echoing as they walked past several doors that were old classrooms now converted into individual family rooms. Rick's eyes began to wander down the length of her athletic frame as she continued to lead the way down the hall. The teal colored tank top hugged her upper body giving him brief peeks of her skin as she walked. Drawing his lower lip between his teeth, his mind conjured thoughts of running his tongue along her lower back and sliding her black jeans that seemed to be painted on her body, off to reveal her supple behind. Rick had to admit he was very drunk at this moment but that did not keep him from enjoying the view before him.

Rick licked his lips as he drank in the view of her round bottom as she walked down the dark hall. "Are you trying to have your way with me Michonne? Because if you are, I may just let you," his voice husky.

Michonne smiled and laughed at the subtle invitation. She had also enjoyed several glasses of mead, that only seems to increase the fluttering in her stomach that his words invoked "So are you saying I can take advantage of you tonight Rick," she said teasingly.

Rick slowly approached her form his liquid courage spurring him to be bold and see where this could lead. His blue eyes hooded by arousal eyes slowly traveled up and down her full body. "Yes I am, and I hope you take me up on my offer," His voice a low husky growl, his southern drawl dripping thick like honey as he spoke.

Michonne took several steps back as he continued to approach till her back was flat against the door. Rick stood directly in front of Michonne. Her breathing quickening as his body heat and warm breath washed over her cool skin which was quickly heating up from the nearness of his body. His warm breath smelling of the sweet honey and apple mead caressed her face as he lowered his head to capture her lips. He groaned as he began to taste her plump, soft lips. Michonne gasped into his mouth her lips parting slightly which was all the invitation he needed. Slipping his tongue into her warm mouth he began to slowly explore its depths as their tongues met, and the dance of want began. The sound of tongues lapping and lips caressing echoed in the quiet hall.

Michonne whole body was on fire from his passionate kiss. Slowly gliding his hands down to her hips to pull her body tight to his, she could feel the rising need in his pants. She moaned and arched her body into his frame at the feel of his erection pressing against her. Her core was roaring with a fiery heat that was burning her from the inside out. Rick was the first to break the spell of the kiss, but he continued to place small pecks on her lips. Michonne eyes opened to find his bright blue ones now darkened with sexual lust staring at her. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth as she felt her wetness seep into her panties. Seeing her suck on her bottom lip, heightened his need and the tightening in his pants even more. He envisioned taking her right there in the hallway. His liquid courage urging his thought into action. He wanted her, and he was going to show her how much. His hand traveled down her body to her legs. Firmly grasping her thigh as he pulled her leg up, and wrapped it around his waist giving him the opening he needed to grind his erection into her center. Michonne threw her head back from the beautiful friction he was creating. She slid her fingers into his lush brown curls trying to grab as much as she could as she brought his lips back to hers in a fiery kiss. She could feel more wetness soaking her panties making them sticky as they continued to dry hump and kiss in the dark hallway.

Rick pulled from the kiss his lips swollen from the intensity of their kiss and lowered his head to her exposed neck. He could smell her sweet scent as he feasted on her. Slowly licking on her collarbone leaving a lite trail of saliva up to her ear and taking her lower earlobe into his mouth. His warm breath cooling the path his thick tongue made. She shivered.

"Maybe I can have my way with you instead," he growled into her ear as she grinds her heat harder into his erection. She was hungry to feel him all over her.

"Maybe I will let you. Just this one time," she purred.

"That's all I need, darling."

"Come on let's go inside," Rick lowers her leg to the floor but captures her lips once again. Michonne moaned into his mouth and fumbles behind her to find the door handle. She hurriedly grasps and turns the doorknob behind her, and they clumsily enter the room.

Michonne tries to compose herself a bit before speaking "Ok… ok just give me a second to wash up real quick but make yourself comfortable. The middle bed is mine."

Rick glanced around the dimly lit room as he saw the 3 beds closely lined up together each with a privacy sheet in between. He made his way to the bed in the middle and flopped his body onto the bed. He was surprised at how soft and comfortable it was. The dark duvet covering the bed and the multi pillows all gave the bed a luxurious feel as he rubbed his hands along the soft covering. Rick could hear the lite sounds of water running in the next room of Michonne getting ready. He knew she would be finished soon, so he reached down and began trying to take off his boots which seemed to be an impossible task at that moment. He managed to get one boot off before the room started spinning causing him to flop back on the bed. He closed his eyes hoping the spinning would stop before Michonne returned.

"Ok, you can do this. It's been a long time, and I'm sure it also has for him so no high expectations. Just get in there and enjoy it," taking a deep breath to calm her nerves as she stared at the reflection in the mirror she was in a plain white t-shirt with a new pair of panties on which she didn't think would be on or new for long.

She hears the faint sounds of snoring as she enters the room. She approaches her bed, to find Rick fast asleep still fully dressed sans one boot.

Michonne chuckles at the sight "Well I guess that takes care of that."

Taking care, she removes his clothes down to his boxers. She admires his fit physique, firm stomach, and lean thighs but she averts her eyes away from his substantial bulge which is fully enhanced by the tightness of his boxer briefs as she makes him comfortable in the bed. Once she was sure, he was comfy she slides into the bed with him. She feels the heat of his body, and she scoots closer to cradle her body against his back. As she listens to the even breathing of his snoring enjoying the sound. She recounts the meeting she and Rick had with King Ezekiel. It seems that the King is very open to the idea of beginning a long-term partnership between the communities. The Kingdom will provide the additional hands that will be needed to get Alexandria started many with knowledge in gardening and structural fortification. Rick was excited about letting everyone in Alexandria know the news which led to his celebratory consumption of the honey mead.

Michonne also couldn't wait to get back to Alexandria and share the news with her sisters and Carl. King Ezekiel granted permission for the family to keep their accommodations at The Kingdom while they help Alexandria build. She was grateful for this even though she knew that they may not return to the Kingdom. Her last thoughts before she drifted to sleep were that of her family and their new future.

Next Morning…

Michonne was pulled from her restful slumber by the soft caress of hands on her shoulders. As she opened her eyes fully she saw that at some time during the night Rick rolled over and she was now laying with her head on his shoulder, and he was drawing circles with his index fingers up and down her arm.

"Mornin," his voice was hoarse with the sticky taste of mead coating his throat.

"Morning," she yawned burying her face further into the warmth of his skin.

"I am sorry about last night,"

Michonne chuckled her throat also thick and sticky from last night fermented pleasure. "It's ok. You looked so cute with one boot off and your body almost sliding to the floor." Rick groaned at the idea that he passed out.

"Oh and just so you know. I left your virtue intact."

"Why thank you but I'm sure that didn't stop you from looking at my poor exposed body." His chest rumbled at his joke, and Michonne joined in on the early jovial exchange. He squeezed her arm drawing her body closer to his.

"Well can you blame me?" she giggled "So I guess we better get up and get on the road soon. Maybe we can catch breakfast before it's all gone."

"Well I know what I want for breakfast," he drawled.

"What is that?"

"You," he groaned as he captured her lips in a chaste kiss. Pulling from the caress his azure eyes looking into her brown orbs waiting for permission to continue what he has dreamed about for days.

"Well, I've always been a big breakfast in bed type of woman so I can definitely feed you," She leans forward and presses a deeper kiss to his lips, and he groans as he places his hand against her face. She moans into his mouth parting her lips giving his tongue entrance. Rick slides his hand down and slips under her shirt to cup her breast. Using his thumb, he teases the perk nipple as his tongue explores her hot mouth. Michonne moans as his warm, rough hand plays with her breast and she bucks her center into his abdomen.

Rick chuckles at the motion, "You must be very hungry this morning." His mouth captured her nipple again sucking and swirling his tongue around releasing it with a pop. His saliva glistening on her breast he smirks as he parts his lips and blows cool air over the moist peak. Michonne lets out a surprised 'ohh' as goosebumps raised over her hot flesh.

"Maybe I should go ahead and feed you or warm up the oven," he said as he captured her other breast in his mouth.

"I don't know if I want you to fuck me or make breakfast," she said breathlessly, her center pulsing with need. Raising to pull her shirt over her head. Once free of her shirt she grasps a handful of his dark curls as her flesh tingled and her insides begin to coil as his hot mouth continued to work her over.

"Whichever you want, but I want to warm up the oven first "

"I do too."

Rick travels down her abdomen placing kisses all over her body sliding his beard along her skin pausing at her belly button and running his tongue along the curve of the dip. Michonne can feel the thick and heavy bulge in his boxers against her thigh. Wriggling she moves her body placing Ricks groin flushed with her soaked center. He growls deep in his chest as he feels the heat pulsing from her center. He just couldn't get enough of the taste of her flesh on his tongue. He wanted to run his tongue over every inch of her body. She smelled like fruit, and he wanted a piece of her harvest.

Michonne propped herself up on her elbows watching Rick take nips and sucks along her flesh. She shivered at the scorching trail he was leaving. She sucked on her bottom lip as he approached are awaiting pussy. Her core was throbbing at the anticipation of feeling his plumb lips on her center. Her head falls back as he slides his hands up her thighs squeezing her muscled flesh a he spread her legs open. "Yess," she moans out when he nuzzles his face into her soaked panties sliding his tongue over her covered slit. Griping at the sides of her panties Michonne raises her hips as he tugs her panties down. He slips the garment off her feet, bringing the panties to his nose and inhales deeply of her scent before throwing them over his shoulder.

"I am starving," his eyes hooded and primal as he drinks in the sight of her dark curls and glistening brown and pink folds. Michonne placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle as she watches him but quickly her laugh turn into an 'oh fuck' as Rick dives head first into her delta burying his nose deep into in her curls and sliding his tongue over her folds. He inhales deeply taking in her potent and heady scent once more. He growls as he feels Michonne begin to buck against his face.

"Be still woman. Can't you see I am eating my breakfast?"

"Fuck. If you keep up that pace, it will be all over your face," she couldn't help the desperate need she felt. She could feel the overwhelming coiling of heat in her body winding her up tighter and tighter.

Rick pushes his tongue into her folds lapping vigorously at the honey that was waiting for him. Moving back to her swollen clit to cover her nub with his lips he swirls his thick tongue and sucks on her pearl.

"Fuck… yes right there…ahh Rick"

Michonne runs her fingers through his dark curls and grabs a handful as she squeezes her thighs together and grinds her puss further into his face. Chasing her release. She feels his hand slide up her legs and firmly grasps her knees to pull her vice grip off his head.

"Sorry," she mewls.

His eyes are clouded over and hooded as he stares at her his face covered in her morning juices. He slides his tongue across his lower lip and growls deep as his eyes trail back to her waiting puss and go back to work.

Pressing a quick lick to her clit Michonne hips buck at the delicious sensation. He slides a finger into her soaking wet folds slowly probing the depths of her warmth. Seeing that she is eager and ready, he slips in another thick digit. Michonne continues to writhe and shake as he picks up his pace of gliding his fingers in and out of her heat creating the delicious friction she is craving. She bucks again but his hand holds her firmly in place as he picks up a maddening pace of pumping his fingers into pussy. Abruptly removing his fingers, he replaces them with his mouth opened wide placing it over her opening and glides his thick, smooth tongue up and in between her folds. Michonne mouth goes lax, and her eyes roll as her body shudders from her earthshattering orgasm. Her orgasm washes over his tongue coating it with her delicious warm cream. He licks and sucks at her sensitive space enjoying the trembles and quakes of her legs and lower body. As her body continued to shake from the aftershocks, Rick rises with his beard drenched in her essence. He slides his jaw along her sweat-drenched skin leaving a trail of her wetness along the way. Peppering her flesh with more kisses as he reached her twin peaks to suck on the still hard nipples, playfully swirling his tongue around each one and painting them each with his beard. Satisfied with the glistening mess he has left upon her breast he moves to finally reach his intended mark. Taking her full lips into his mouth, Rick sucks and pulls at her lower lip asking for entrance into her warm mouth. Michonne grants it with a moan and parts her lips and suckles his tongue into her mouth. They pull, suck and nibble at each other lips. The kiss hurried and wanting. Michonne hips buck as she felt Rick place his free hand over her mound and again swirl over her still aching clit. Michonne smiles at his eagerness to get her off again, but it was now her turn.

"It's my turn now," she says between sucking on his bottom lip. His eyes move along her face. He lips turn downward, and his lips stick out as he pouts.

"I'm still hungry…"

"Let me feed you my way," she pushes lightly on his chest to roll him onto his back. Straddling his lap, her heat rubbing against his swollen dick. His bulbous head dripping precum onto his belly.

"I hope your ready for this ride… because I'm going to be here for a minute," she guided his heavy cock to her entrance and slowly slide down his thick shaft. Rick held his breath as he felt her tight pussy envelop him. He began to breathe again once she was fully sheath onto his cock, and she began rotating her hips as if she was trying out the feel of him

"Ohh I like this," she mewled and began to bounce her firm buttocks against his groin. He feels the messy wetness of her pussy sliding down his balls coating both of his sacks in her juices.

"Ugh… If you keep this up I'm going to cum too fast," his face was contorted, and his face flushed red as he tried to hold out just a little longer or at least till she found her second release.

"I'm almost there... stay with me… god, you feel so good," grinding her clit against his groin as she rode his cock. She was wound tight again her orgasm continuing to crest. She picks up a furious pace, and Rick can just grasp onto her hips helping her grind out her orgasm, but it was too much for him. His face constricted and his muscles tensed as his releases his seed deep into her with a booming yell "Fuck."

Michonne followed behind him a few seconds later her pussy constricting around his still pulsating rod.

Out of breath and exhausted Michonne leans down over his body the movement causing his slack penis to slide out, still pulsing from her orgasm Michonne uses the muscles of her pussy to push his sticky seed out. Capturing his lips in a breathless kiss.

"Now that was breakfast," she voiced. Rick grinned as his heart still pounded loud in his chest. His hands glided to her buttocks kneading the full mounds.

"Do you think there is time for brunch?" he said. Michonne peered into his eyes as she felt his member begin to firm again.

"Always room for more."

* * *

 **Phew! Alright, they have finally done the damn thang! Now let's see if the can manage this new situation and family. Chapter 14 coming in 3..2..1**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is Chapter 14. Richonne has arrived back at the ASZ but it seems Carl, Luna, and Ila may have caused some problems. Let see what happened and how the family handles it.**

* * *

After a hearty breakfast and heartfelt goodbyes Michonne, Rick and Noah began the trip back to Alexandria. Sierra and Colton remained at the Kingdom but would return with the groups of specialist from the Kingdom. The trip back to the ASZ was peaceful except for the constant chatter of Noah from the back. Michonne stole glances at Rick as he drove them back. The light of the midday sun shining into the van giving a youthful glow to his features. Rick would sneak small caresses of her leg once Noah dozed off to sleep.

"So how do you want to handle this once we get back?"

"Handle what…oh…" she thought about the question but did not have an answer. They weren't together as a couple well not that she could see and there was still a lot of unknown things about him that she wanted to learn about before jumping into anything.

"Well, I think we should keep getting to know each other. Take it slow. This morning was great but I don't want to ruin something good by being careless and blind. So if we could..."

"Take it slow," he repeated cautiously as he peered at her. His hands opening and closing around the steering wheel nervously.

"Yes… I know that may not be the answer you were looking for.."

"No… it's exactly what I was looking for. I don't want to rush things with you either. I want to get to know you in every possible way," Rick removing his right hand from the steering wheel he grasped hers and brought it towards his lips placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "It was different with Carl's mother we were high school sweethearts so we did the typical thing that was expected, we rushed into marriage and family life but all of that time together we never really knew each other. If that makes sense."

Michonne nodded her head as he continued to speak.

"Near the end, I didn't know her and she didn't know me. We were like two strangers sharing a house but we were only together for the sake of Carl," he releases her hand and places it back on the steering wheel. "I don't want to live my last days on this earth struggling to love someone else."

Michonne smiled to herself as she turned to peer out the passenger window watching the changing landscape as they made their way back to ASZ. Her heart was racing at the thought of getting to know Rick better and not rushing things. The sex was amazing but you can't just live off of that alone. "So when are you taking me out for our first date?"

Rick eyebrows raised as he glanced at her "First date… I think we are past that point … don't you think?" he questioned a half smile on his face.

"Maybe, but you can still woo me."

"Oh, I will definitely try."

Arriving back to ASZ Rick parked the van inside the front gate. They were greeted by Abraham and Sasha who were on watch at the moment. As Rick was giving the shorten version of the success of their visit to the Kingdom out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jessie Anderson running towards the group her eyes wide and her blonde hair flying all around her.

"Oh thank god you are back Rick," breathlessly she breathed out her eyes slightly panicked.

Rick's eyebrows furrowed as he studied the out of breath and flushed woman. "What wrong?"

"I will tell you what's wrong… her sisters are what's wrong." Jessie glared and pointed an accusatory finger at Michonne.

"What are you talking about?" Rick glanced back at Michonne and then Jessie.

"They beat him up. I mean just attacked him for no reason. I mean who does that to a kid."

Rick heard Michonne take a deep inhale and cursed under her breath.

"Beat who up?" his annoyance flaring at Jessie and her theatrics.

"Carl… they beat Carl up… he is in the infirmary right now with a black eye and bloody nose…"

Before she could finish Michonne was jogging towards the home, she shared with her siblings. Noah trailing right behind.

"I just think the whole family is just dangerous. We need to tell Deanna so they can leave."

"No ones leaving Jessie. Don't you need to go check on your kids?"

With that Rick quickly headed in the direction of the infirmary concerned about his son's condition. If what Jessie said was true he was going to have to get to the bottom of this mess and fast before it blew out of proportion. As Rick entered the infirmary, he could see Carl being treated by Denise with a cold pack being held firmly against his nose.

Denise jumped at the sight of Rick. "Oh shit. You scared me, Rick… he is doing fine just some bumps and bruises…" she stuttered.

"You want to tell me what the hell happened Carl. I was only gone for one night and come back to your face like this," he waved his hand in the direction of his sons slowly swelling face.

Carl removed the ice pack and glowered at his father before grumbling out "nothing happened," and placing the pack over his nose again. Rick could see that his bottom lip was also swollen. He looked like hell warmed over. Rick put his hands on his hips and began to pace back and forward.

"This is nothing?" his voice rising as he continued to look at his battered and bruised son.

The door to the infirmary opened and in walked Shane with the same flustered and breathless look like Jessie Anderson. "Rick man… hey, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Taking one more look at Carl Rick turned and left the room and stepped outside.

"Hey man. Glad to see you made it back.."

"Cut the shit Shane what the hell happened to him."

Running his hand through his hair, Shane let out an exasperated sigh. "Man all I know is what I saw when I arrived. Jessie ran into the house talking about they were killing him or some shit. So I raced over, and they were in the backyard circling him like he was a damn steak dinner. They each took turns charging at him, and he was holding his own, but he was still getting worked over pretty bad. Merle told me to hold up to let them finished, but I had to jump in when he took a cheap shot and hit Ila in her side from then it was over. She whirled on his ass something terrible," Shane ran his fingers through his hair as he finished telling the story " He is a fighter cause he continued to fight back, but then the other sis got in a few good hits, but Ila took him to the ground with a good wallop to his chest. When I jumped in to break it up, I caught one across my temple. I damn near blacked out." Rick saw the bump on his head, it was still fresh but he could see that it was going to be one hell of a knot.

Rick stepped around Shane and hurriedly made his way towards the house Shane right behind him, as he got closer he saw Merle come down that steps and hold his hands out to slow Ricks hurried pace.

"Hey now, whoa there daddy. Don't go charging in there ready to start a fight. Your son already got his ass kicked I don't think you want to be number two."

Rick jaw set and his eyes narrowed as he thought of how he wanted to wipe that smug ass look off of Merle's face.

"Don't go giving me those puppy dog eyes. Gonna make me think you like me or some shit." Merle laughed. Rick took a step to the side to go around Merle, but he held out his prosthetic arm to once again halt his progress. "Nah I'm serious you need to put out the fire before you go into the den of lionesses. They didn't do nothing wrong. I mean nothing that your boy didn't ask for."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean," Rick said through gritted teeth.

"Your boy asked them to kick his ass... well not in those exact words but they were back there doing some kind of training, and he kept telling 'em to hit him harder and other bullshit. Well, he got his wish when he hit the one with the purple hair in her side. She went to wailing on his ass like he stole something."

Rick paused as he took in what Merle said." So you're saying they didn't just attack him."

"Hell naw. He asked for that ass whopping." Merle glanced toward Shane, "and this one trying to swoop in got his shit rocked also. Purple haired chick ain't nothing to play with… Damn such a waste."

Merle rubbed his chin as he kept speaking "so like I said, if you don't want to end up like your boy. You should come back later."

Merle turned and headed towards the pantry for something to eat as Rick and Shane continued to stand out front of the house. Shane was the first to speak as Rick was still digesting what he just learned.

"So what do you want to do? Like I said I came in on the ass end of it so maybe Merle is right…maybe it was some kinda training."

"Yeah…maybe. I need to talk to Michonne about it."

"What the hell for man? You know she is going to side with her sisters."

"We don't know that. Michonne doesn't take sides like that. If you're wrong she calls anybody out on it."

"Oh, so you some kind of expert on her now. Y'all were gone for just one day did you get pulled in that fast."

Rick didn't say anything. His mouth pressed into a hard line as he stared at the front door willing it to open and Michonne comes out and tell him what happened. But it still remained closed. Rick lowered his head and walked up the short 3 steps to the front door.

"Man, do you want me to go in there with you," Shane said from the bottom step.

"Nah, I think I can manage."

"Alright," Shane turned and walked back towards to infirmary to get something for a headache and the slowly rising knot on his head.

Raising his hand to knock the door was opened suddenly, and there stood Luna with red-rimmed eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Hey, where is your sister?"

"She is in the back with Ila," she sniffled. She opened the door further to let Rick enter. She closed the door and headed to the living room "Just down that hall is Ila room," she called out as she took a seat in front of the piano.

Rick watched her for a moment as she lifted the cover of the piano and began to tap on the keys her head hung low and her shoulders shaking as she quietly cried. He turned in the direction of the hall, as he passed the kitchen he saw Noah at the stove preparing something. He approached the closed door and knocked a few times, but there was no response. He turned the door handle and entered the room.

There was no light in the room save for the natural light that was pouring in through the windows. Rick could see that Ila was adjusting well to the new house. Little trinkets lined the dresser, and there were clothes strewn all over the floor. He heard the shutting off of water and saw the light coming from the bathroom. Lightly wrapping his knuckles against the door, he called out "Michonne… Ila… are y'all ok in there?"

The lock of the door disengaged, and he opened the door. He stopped short at the scene before him. Ila was resting on the bathroom countertop with her shirt half off exposing her bra covered upper torso, her right arm held above her head. Michonne was blotting alcohol along Ila side that was bleeding in some places. She winced and pulled away from her sister's touch as the alcohol burned her open sore.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'll live. How is Carl doing?"

"He'll live."

She nodded her head as she turned to focus on the wall as Michonne continued to administer care to her sister. Rubbing a salve ointment on the exposed and reddened skin. Michonne placed strips of gauze over her wound and taped the pieces to her skin.

"So what happened?" Rick probed his eyes focused on Ila as Michonne worked on her.

Michonne stood up and removed the gloves from her hands as she folded her arms and frowned at her sister. "The same thing that almost always happens when I leave these three alone."

Ila turned her head slightly to glance at her sister before facing the wall again.

"Training. It was just training." Ila huffed out.

"That was not fucking training. He has a bloody nose and maybe even a black eye Ila," Michonne hissed at her sister. She knew they would get into some kind of trouble while she was gone but nothing like this. "So again what the hell happened?" Michonne crossed in front of her sister to throw away the cotton balls and bandage wrappings away. Placing herself in front of her view forcing Ila to meet her angry gaze.

Ila met her sister's angry gaze with one of her own her forehead creasing and eyes blazing. The intense gaze between the two continued for a few moments till Ila broke anger that blazed faded and was replaced with hurt. She lowered her eyes and looked away "I told you… training," she whispered as she jerked her arm back through her shirt but she regretted the quick movement as pain shot up her side. Michonne face soften as she saw the pain that crossed her sisters face, she sighed "You need to put some ice on and take some acetaminophen."

"I know what I need to do. Thank you very fucking much," she retorted as she hopped off the countertop and stormed pass Rick out the bathroom and out the bedroom door.

Michonne rested her hands against the cool countertop as she hung her head. Her head felt heavy as she lifted it to stare at her reflection she could see the deep worry lines now etched on her face. Her eyes met Ricks in the mirror's reflection. "Carl has always since that day he was kidnapped been angry that it even happened and scared that it could happen again. So he still wants us to push him harder and harder to make sure it doesn't happen again, but he doesn't want me or Luna to train him. He always wants Ila because he knows that she won't hold back. This isn't the first time someone has walked away with a bloody nose of a black eye, and I'm sure it won't be the last," she breathed as she held his reflective stare.

Rick leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed across his chest watching her as she spoke.

"So what's going to happen now with them?" he questioned.

"Well there is going to be a lot of sulking and maybe some angry words, but they should be ok by tomorrow. They all just need to sleep on it," she murmured as she rose from her leaned position on the counter and walked towards the bathroom door Rick straightened and moved so she could exit.

"Just give him some space… don't push him for answers… he will tell you, and he will be over here later tonight apologizing to Ila and Luna."

Rick reached his hand out and grasped her waist before she could walk past him pulling her back into his space he pressed her body against his chest. She pulled in a deep breath and fell into his caress rubbing her face against his shirt.

"This is still new to me, and my gut reaction will always be to protect everyone I care about. I know I still don't know much about you and your sister's relationship with Carl but please don't shut me out," he said anxiously as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Placing her hand on his chest, she pushes back, so she was looking into his blue eyes. She planted a chaste kiss on his lips then another before pulling away and lightly patting him on his chest as she broke from his grasp and headed to the bedroom door. Glancing back before she left a small smile appeared as she causally voiced "Don't worry…I'm not done with you yet."

Ila made her way to the front of the house and out onto the porch. Taking a seat in the patio chair being careful not to bump her side. She slumped into the chair with a heavy groan and leaned her head back in the chair. She could feel the ebb and flow of a headache developing. The cluster of the afternoon's events on repeat in her mind and she grimaces at the sight of her punching Carl square in the nose and sweeping his feet from under him as she slammed her striking sticks across his chest as he fell to the ground. She could only imagine the bruise he is going to have from that strike, but he took a cheap shot at her side which enraged her, and she forgot that it was just practice. She groaned at the reminder of the hurting she gave Carl. He kept taunting her and Luna to hit him harder and harder.

She was broken from her thoughts by the heavy footsteps of someone approaching, but it did not cause her enough distress to raise her head. Whoever the fuck it was could just leave her the hell alone.

"Hey, there sugar tits. You look like shit hung out to dry," Merle boomed as he stepped past her and took a seat on the lounger in the corner.

Ila sighed as she adjusted the ice pack on her side again.

"Don't you have somewhere else you need to be like out hunting squirrels or some country shit?" She said, her eyes still closed as she breathed in deeply and exhaled trying to calm her inner annoyance.

"I see you and your sister like beating up on little kids why don't y'all try some that fancy shit on a man and see how you handle that."

"Well, when I see one I will ask… now will you please just shut the fuck up," she cut her eyes at him. Merle was still in the same clothes from last night watch his white undershirt showing signs of yellowing sweat stains and his pants covered in dirt. He looked like he just finished crawling through a dirt trench.

"Hey don't get pissy with me cause you gave that boy more than he wanted?"

Ila sighed and tried to continue her deep breathing exercise when she hears the metallic grinding of a flask being opened. Tilting her head to the right, she saw Merle take 2 quick sips before placing the top back on and putting the silver flask in his back pocket.

Ila raised to a sitting position in the chair and leaned over the side. She extended her hand toward Merle making a gimme motion.

Merle scoffed "So talk shit about me, and now you want some of my hooch?" he drew his eyebrows together as he glared at her "you have lost your rabbit ass mind."

"Whatever Merle just share some of the damn drink before I beat your ass."

He glares at her some more before reluctantly reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his flask and placing it into her waiting hands.

Ilas eyes lit up at the shiny container. She shook the container and listened to sloshing of the liquid inside. Unscrewing the top of the flask, she tilted it and let the surprisingly cool liquid flow down her throat.

"Hey… hey now, go easy on that… that ain't no weak ass hooch,"

Ila removed the flask and began to cough as the liquid burned a hot path down her throat right to her stomach. Handing Merle back his flask she continued to cough, her eyes wide and watering at the potency of the liquid.

"Good shit ...huh," Merle chuckled as he took another sip before putting his flask back in his pocket.

Slowing catching her breath and waiting for the pain in her side to subside again. The warmth of the shine slowly began to settle on her stomach. Her brows drew together as she gaped at Merle. "That's homemade shine… I can tell… and apple flavored too."

Merle just nodded his head as he stared out towards the street. Ila leaned over in her chair and snapped her fingers drawing his attention.

"Ok… where are you hiding the rest and how much do you want for a bottle."

Sucking his teeth Merle "So you like what old Merle got now…" Ila rolled her eyes at his lewd suggestion. "Don't get ahead of yourself and get your dome rocked. I am only interested in the shine and the shine only," she said irritated

"What the hell do you want and you better not saying anything remotely fucked up," she warned her eyes narrowed to slits as she watches him lick the bottom of his lips before letting out a raucous laugh.

"Oh, I'm sure I can come up with something. Let me think about it, and I'll tell you later."

Come that evening just like Michonne said Carl made his way over to the house and apologized to Ila for the cheap shot to her side but not before he, Ila and Luna heard an earful from Michonne about their carelessness and his want to prove something that they already know he can do.

Rick joined the family for dinner, but he did not stay long after as he was on sentry duty that evening, but he told Michonne he would come by tomorrow so they can speak to Deanna about the new developments with the Kingdom.

By the next day, the three troublemakers were on the front porch hanging out. Noah and Carl were playing chess while Ila and Luna were laying down flipping through some old magazines.

Noah was the first to see trouble coming down the road. "Hey… hey," he taps Carl on his shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" Carl turns in the direction that Noah is looking and see Dr. Pete Anderson stomping down the road his face flushed red and sweat pouring down his brow.

Carl rose from his seat ready to greet the resident doctor when his eyes caught the glint of the pistol in his right hand.

"Oh shit…" he swore.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Also, don't panic Ila and Merle are not going to become an item but Ila will have to do something for Merle in order to get that bottle of hooch. Now where the hell is Pete Anderson running off to with a pistol in his hand. I won't keep you waiting too long for that answer. Remeber reviews are always welcome and needed.**


	15. Chapter 15

Peter Anderson's tall bowed at the shoulders frame advanced down the dark paved planned community road. Sweat poured from his brow and around his neck collecting in the fabric of his faded black v neck t-shirt. His face was inflamed with rage. His mind swirling with the dangerous mixture of boiling anger and fermented spirits. His eyes were honed in on the light green exterior home with white trim. He knew she was there. He knew she was sharing herself right now with him. His wife and that cocksucker Shane, but that will all end today. His flexed his hand around the handle of the pistol. It felt heavy in his hands but how hard could it be to pull a trigger he thought. _Point and shoot. Kill them both. No one will give a damn,_ he said in his mind. So intent on his purpose Pete didn't see the group lounging on the porch off to his right. He didn't see the bewildered looks of Carl and Noah.

"Oh shit," said Carl.

Ila looked up from her magazine and let it slide to the ground as she watched Pete Anderson trudge along the road. He was not even trying to hide the gun in his hand. The silver revolver glinted in the sun as he swung his arms.

"Shit," she said under her breath. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what the hell could be going on and where this pissed off man was going and just like that she knew. "Carl where does Shane live?"

Carl gawked as Pete trudged pass. He knew that he had to go tell his father about this as Pete looked utterly unhinged. "About 5 houses down. Why?" he answered as his eyes still trailed Pete's retreating form.

"We have to beat him to Shane's house or someone is going to die today."

"You don't think," his voice trailed off.

"Hell yeah, I do. Shane is fucking his wife, and I know she is doing a terrible job of hiding that fact. That man is going to kill him," Ila voiced as she stood quickly. The others were already on their feet.

"Luna, can we cut through the backyards and beat him?"

"Yeah, but we need to go now."

"Noah run and go get Michonne and Rick and let them know what the hell is going on."

Noah nodded his head "Ok, but what are you going to do?"

"Hopefully keep Shane from getting his dick shot off." Pete was halfway past the house next door.

"Damn!"

"Go Now!" Ila barked.

Noah jumped the banister of the porch taking off to find Michonne and Rick. Ila, Luna, and Carl sprinted through the house to their backyard. The trio leaped over the low white decorative fences of the yards. Ila winced with every leap. The pain in her side causing sweat to form across her skin. They quickly advanced past Pete but time was still running out. He was at least three houses behind them. Once they made it to the backyard of Shane's house, they entered the home by the back door and headed towards the front of the house. Their steps quickly halted when they arrived at the front room of the house. Shane had his pants around his ankles and was pile driving Jessie on top of the dining room table. The high pitched shrills and grunts coming from the entangled couple explained why they did not hear the trio enter the home.

Ila made a retching sound placing her hand over her mouth as she turned away from them.

"What the fuck!" Shane yelled pulling his sweaty form from between Jessie's legs. He bent over quickly grabbing and jerking his pants up. Shane stuffed himself back into his underwear as best as he could. Jessie jumped from the table and began adjusting her clothes as she tried to cover up her semi-naked appearance.

Ila held up her index finger as she tried to fight back the urge to vomit "One second," she moaned making another gagging sound. Carl and Luna both looked on in disgust.

Jessie's entire face was flushed red at being caught in such a compromising position. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the trio for bursting in on her and Shane.

"What are you doing in here. Get out!" she screeched.

Carl was the first to regain his composure from the embarrassing encounter, "Look we came here to warn you. Now you need to put your panties on and get the hell out of here."

"Who do you think you're talking to? I don't have to listen to a damn thing you say." Jessie sneered as she finished buttoning her shirt while Shane slipped his shirt on as well.

"Wait what the hell did you say to him," Luna spat taking two steps forward. Carl reached his arm out stopping Luna's charge. She glared at Jessie's abject form ready to leave the woman to her own fate.

Shane raised his hands trying to get to the bottom of the interruption, "Hold up. What the hell is going on?"

Ila pointed toward his lower half "Her husband is on his way to shoot your little man off."

Jessie's eyes widened in a panic as she continued to make herself appear presentable. "What? Pete? Oh Shit! Shit!"

Luna scoffed at Jessie. Her eyes drifted to the side window seeing the stalking form of the manic husband in question still heading towards the house.

She tapped Ila on the shoulder directing her attention towards the far right window "Look," she said.

Glancing in the direction Luna was pointing Ila could see that Pete was almost to the house. Ila shook her head at the whole messed up situation, but there was no more time to ponder it was time to act.

"Move your ass Supercuts come on," Ila grabbed Jessie by her upper arm and dragged her away from Shane pulling her towards Luna and Carl. "Both of you take her out back then circle back around to the house to make it look like she wasn't here," she ordered. Nodding their understanding. Carl and Luna each grabbed Jessie's arms and pulled her out of the house through the back door.

"Now what?" said Shane as he ran both of his hands through his already messy dark curls. His eyes rapidly moving around the home looking for a possible exit for himself.

Ila cursed inwardly as she had to think of something quick. She couldn't just leave Shane here by himself because the likelihood of Pete still shooting Shane was still high. "Go sit on the couch," she uttered finally deciding on a course of action in the last few seconds they had.

"What the hell are you crazy? I am about to get shot."

Ila walked to the couch waiting for Shane to follow. "If you want to get shot then just stand right there or you can do exactly what I tell you and you may just make it out of here with all of your parts attached. I'm trying to help your pussy hound ass out," she fumed. Shane ran to the couch just as Pete was approaching the steps to the home.

"Sit down, and if your dick gets hard, I will punch you in the dick."

"What?"

Ila pushed Shane down onto the sofa and straddled him, quickly removing her top and grabbing him by his neck positioning his head against her shoulder like a lover.

"If you kiss me or lick on me I will hurt you badly," she hissed in his ear. She tried not to gag on Shane's musky scent. She was going to take a long hot shower after this is over.

"I can't make any promises darling," he breathed inhaling Ila's clean scent. Shane placed his hands on her hips pulling her in closer to his body.

Ila glared at him menacingly her fist balled up and ready to make good on her threat but soon the heavy footsteps of Pete stepping on the porch echoed loudly in the house. Ila switched her attention from punching Shane in his manhood to performance time.

"Yes. Yes right there baby," she purred loudly.

Shane took to this pretend roleplaying a little too well. His hands acted as if they had a mind of their own and began to take advantage of the situation roaming over her semi-naked form. He buried his face into her neck smelling her scent again and placing a light lick to her collarbone. Ila's body tensed at the feel of his warm tongue. Her stomach rolling in response. Just as she was about to punch him in his jaw, the front door crashed open as Pete kicked the door in.

"Where the fuck is he! I'm going to blow his fucking dick off. Come out, you son of a bitch!"

Pete entered his eyes rapidly scanning the home until his angry gaze fell on Ila and Shane on the couch. He raised the gun and pointed it at the both of them.

"Get the fuck up you bastard," he sneered, his face flushed a deep red under the straining of his neck muscles, "You're fucking my wife, and you think I'm just going to sit around as you try and ruin my family."

Ila quickly hopped off of Shane. Shane hastily raised his hands in surrender.

"Whoa, what are you talking about? I've been in here with my girl… Ila," he stuttered ignoring Ila's death glare in his direction. Shane rose slowly from the couch his arms still raised as he quietly muttered to the clearly enraged man "I'm not messing with your wife man. I don't know where you got that crazy idea from."

"Don't fucking try to play me like I am some kind of fucking idiot. She comes home reeking of your cheap ass cologne. I know it's you… you piece of shit," Pete ranted. His eyes are bulging and bloodshot. His hand shook as he approached Shane, his finger on the trigger and saliva pooling on the sides of his mouth.

"Hey!" Ila yelled drawing the unhinged husbands attention. "He has been here with me like he told you."

Pete glanced at Ila standing in her bra and jeans. Her eyes darting from Pete to the gun that was now pointing at her.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I could ask you the same fucking thing. Barging in here like some fucking crazy ass psycho."

"This piece of shit has been sleeping, my wife." Pete swings his arm back to towards Shane aiming the revolver at his crotch.

Shane took a few steps back instinctively placing one hand over his crotch, and the other still held up, "I'm telling you, man I'm not sleeping with your wife. I mean come on look at my girl Ila compared to your wife. I don't mean no disrespect, but you know," he said rapidly.

Pete charged forward, "Lying bastard," he bellowed as he pulled back the hammer of the trigger. Ila, moving with all the fluidity of a sleek cat struck Pete under his forearm sending it upward as the gun went off. The bullet went high and to the left of Shane's head. The booming of the hand cannon rang loudly in her ears as she disarmed Pete knocking the gun out of his hand. The inebriated man struggles to fight back, but his balance is off. Ila pivots using the gravity and momentum of her spin and slams her elbow into his face. The sick cracking sound of his nose breaking under the force of the blow. Pete staggered back, his face contorted in agony as he held his bleeding nose. Stumbling to keep his footing Pete turned to the door ready to make a hasty retreat. Ila kicked at the back of his leg bringing his hulking form crashing to the floor. Shane quickly scooped up the dropped weapon and pointed it at Pete's now curled up frame.

Blood gushed from his nose onto the dark wood floor. Turning his injured body over Pete pulled himself to a seated position. Pete shot a furious glare at Ila as he spat bloody mucus onto the floor "You bitch." Ila stood over his hunched form gave Pete a right hook that sent him sprawling back onto the floor.

"You're the bitch…bitch," her words coming out breathlessly as she grabbed onto her injured side trying to catch her breath. Flecks of light flashed in her eyes as she felt the room spin a bit. Her eyes closed tight in answer to the pain now radiating and throbbing from her side with a burning heat. She leaned her weight onto the edge of the couch as the warm feeling of blood on her bandages spread. Seeing her unbalanced stance, Shane rushed over to help her sit on the edge of the sofa.

"Holy Shit. Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. He held her by her shoulders as her face scrunched tightly against the pain. His eyes traveled to her bandaged side where tiny splotches of red had started to appear. Before she could pull in a full breath to answer, Carl and Luna rushed in with Jessie right behind them. Carl and Luna paused at the entrance as they took in the situation. Petes clearly knocked out form along with Ila's and Shane's semi-topless upper bodies. So many questions but they would have to go unanswered for now as Jessie pushed her way in between the two.

Jessie gasped at the sight of her husband. "Oh my God! What did you do to him?" she screamed as she fell to her knees on the floor next to his unconscious body. "You didn't have to do him like this. You could have talked to him," she shouted as she took his bloody face into her hands. "Pete, honey can you hear me?"

A collective 'what the fuck' expression passed amongst everyone in the room as they watched Jessie continue to rouse her husband.

A moment later Rick, Michonne, and Daryl rush into the home, guns drawn and at the ready. Shane managed to find his shirt and quickly dressed as Luna helped Ila do the same.

"What the hell happened?" voiced Rick. Michonne hurried to her sister's side where Luna was examining Ila's bandaged flank. A silent worried look passed between Luna and Michonne.

"Look at what she did to Pete. His nose is broken," Jessie said indignantly as she jumped up from the floor to approach Rick.

"Are you serious?" Luna spoke first, exasperated and had had about enough of Supercut's craziness, "We came in here to save your ass from being shot, and you were in here not five minutes ago getting dicked down on the dining room table."

Jessie flushed a bit as she looked between Rick and Daryl. She hesitated before speaking again. "You still didn't have to break his nose."

Luna exhaled loudly at the crazy ranting of Jessie. How this woman could be this dumb was beyond her.

"We saved your ass and Shane's," said Carl bitterly.

"Carl!" Michonne and Rick said in unison. Carl looked between the pair confused at the tag team scolding.

Luna had heard enough, she turned quickly and laid a punch directly to Jessie's nose. "Now you and your husband can be twins bitch," she said as Jessie fell to the floor on her knees holding her nose.

"Shit." Shane cursed.

Ila staggered as she stood too quickly, her eyes starting to roll in her head. Seeing her about to tumble Daryl moved quickly to help steady her on her feet.

"Hey... hey you alright."

"I think so." Her head lolled back to her shoulder. Daryl wrapped his arm around her to hold her steady as he scooped her up with his other arm. She moaned as her head came to rest on his shoulder. Daryl adjusted her body in his arms. The fiery woman he had seen wandering around now looked small and in a lot of pain. His throat tightened at the thought. He was pulled from the notion by Rick speaking to him.

"Daryl take Ila over to the infirmary so Denise can check her out," Rick said. Michonne placed her hand on Rick's shoulder before opening the front door for Daryl who hurried out the door.

"I'm going to go with him," Michonne said. Rick nodded and watched as the trio exited the home. Rick returned his attention to the cluster in front of him.

Shane approached sheepishly, "Hey man. I'm sorry. I didn't know it would get out of hand like this."

"Really ... you didn't think sleeping with a married woman would get out of hand," Rick scoffed as he looked upon his longtime friend. "This is your mess, so you're going to be the one to clean it up."

"Yeah man, I got it," Shane said awkwardly. He knew he messed up and the disappointed look that Rick was giving him was the final confirmation of it.

"Are you sure about that? Because it doesn't look like it to me. We are trying to make something here, and here you are sleeping with another man's wife. We need this community. We need these people to trust us."

Shane hung his head nodding as he turned from Rick heading towards Jessie who was still on the floor next to her husband holding her nose. He reaches his hand out to help her to her feet, but she swatted his hand away. Shane scoffs before turning toward the stairs to his room.

Rick knelt down next to the unconscious man. He lightly slapped him against his cheek. Pete moaned a response but nothing else. Rick stood up sighing heavily at the thought of carrying Pete's lumbering form to the infirmary. "Carl help me get Pete up and over to the infirmary."

"Ok, Dad."


	16. Chapter 16

A quiet semi-normal week passed in the ASZ with no other commotion or ensuing drama. So the residents seem to slip back into their lackadaisical frame of mind.

Michonne and her sisters made headway at integrating themselves within the community. Some were still apprehensive at the presence of the trio but many had come to warm to the idea of the sisters being there. Pete Anderson still sported a deep purple-black eye, and his wife was still wore her nasal accessory and with dark hued bags under her eyes to match her husband's. Many had heard about the commotion, but the information became skewed as it was told from person to person. By the time the gossip had made its way back around to Michonne, her sisters and Carl were painted as the aggressors and Illa the jealous lover of Shane who couldn't handle the competition. Michonne ignored the petty chatter because she knew it was just how some chose to cope with their current situation and if that meant partaking in idle gossip then so be it. If any decided to be bold and inquire then, she would make sure they had the full story.

While Illa still continued to heal, Luna and Michonne got Deanna's permission to pull six members of the community to begin training them in basic self-defense. Those six would then teach others and so on. Rosita and Sasha volunteered to help teach many of the clueless residents how to defend themselves from an approaching zombie or human.l threat. Michonne enjoyed the work. It kept her mind occupied and off a certain someone with dark curly hair and deep cerulean eyes.

Their relationship still remained a secret between them, but it was becoming more difficult to come up with excuses as to why she was speaking to Rick alone more or coming home in the evening late on the nights that Rick had guard duty. Those late nights in the tower were the times that they continued to learn about each other. They discussed their lives before everything went to crap. Rick told her about his years on the force, and many of the cute moments he spent with Carl when he was younger. He spoke of his regret of not being there for his wife and son when the world went to shit. He was humbled during one of their late conversations when he learned how close he was to his son at the beginning and the missed opportunities that set their lives on different paths. Michonne revealed that her family may or may not still be in New Orleans. How it was her father's dream to watch his girls, compete nationally, but their mother's deteriorating health prevented their father from being able to attend any of the competitions which to Michonne's regret affected her father deeply. Her life before the turn how she was in school working on her Masters. They discussed their fears and their hopes for the community. They both wanted the same thing. A place to call home and to feel safe.

They all dined together every night as a family discussing their day and plans for the next. Each hoping that the subtle glances between the couple went unnoticed as everyone chatted amongst themselves. The half-smile he would give as he watched her giggle at some corny joke Noah told. Rick's mind would always travel back to that night in the Kingdom. He remembered how soft her lips felt that night and he longed for the chance to taste them again without a constant audience. Michonne couldn't help but notice the long stares from the other end of the table. Ricks intense gaze always caused Michonne to squirm in her chair as her mind also drifted to morning delight Rick served her.

Whenever Rick went on a supply run this gave her the breathing room that she needed to think clearly, sometimes. Although things were still very new, Michonne found herself thinking of the possibilities of the new relationship. Each thought brought a smile to her face but the uncertainty of it left an uneasy knot in her stomach.

When Rick returned from the latest supply run, he gifted Michonne with a tube of minty fresh toothpaste that he had found. Carl mentioned her obsessive teeth cleaning routine and that once she ran out of her toothpaste everyone was going to be miserable. So when he happened upon the single pack, he quickly concealed it in his bag with the hope of surprising her with it later. Rick always tried to surprise Michonne with small trinkets. When Michonne mentioned her fondness for art Rick brought her back a rainbow colored cat figure he had found in an abandoned bar. He had to play the gift off as something that he wanted, but when they were alone, he handed the gift wrapped it in some Easter wrapping paper. The smile on her face made all of the teasings he endured from Shane and Daryl worth it.

Rick and Michonne worked with Deanna to plan the future expansion of Alexandria. Plans included planting vegetables and fruit trees in all available spaces. Every backyard would be used to grow a specific crop, and the whole community would be responsible for helping to take care of each and every crop. Even the idea of bringing in livestock was mentioned. Deanna was open to the plans as it was the same successful blueprint that was used at The Kingdom. Michonne provided as much information as she could, but she reassured Deanna that when King Ezekiel and the others arrived, they would be able to go into more detail.

King Ezekiel and his loyal subjects drove through the gate of Alexandria with all of the flair one would expect from a King. The two black suburban vehicles and a four motorcycle caravan were loaded down with items for Alexandria as a peace offering to officially seal their agreement to work together. Sierra and Colton were among the convoy of able bodies there to help Alexandria get started. Luna greeted the tall brolic young man with a kiss and hug which was broken up quickly by her sisters teasing. Carl and Sierra exchanged quiet hellos as everyone watched the nervous teens get reacquainted. A punch to the shoulder from Sierra and a warning not to make things weird help pull Carl from his brain fog and the two headed back towards the house to put bags away.

Jerry, King Ezekiel's right-hand man produced several cobblers as payment for a bet he lost to Ila before they left. Jerry was rewarded with kisses to the cheek from each of the sisters.

After the brief introductions, King Ezekiel was lead to Deanna's home so they could sit and discuss the future of both communities. Michonne and Rick were both in attendance as they were the ones who had approached King Ezekiel with the initial plan. After several hours of conversing, the meeting concluded with both parties happy with the outcome and the possibilities of the future.

"This is a great day for our communities. I have you to thank for this Rick," said Ezekiel

"Oh no, sir this was all Michonne idea. She is the one who deserves all of the credit."

King Ezekiel turned his attention to Michonne who was walking to the left of him "Well, then it seems that you are going to be a shining star here in Alexandria as you were at the Kingdom. You and your sisters are missed greatly, but I have to admit it has been nice to have the community quiet again," he chuckled.

As the word left his mouth, Michonne ears picked up the distinctive sound of music but not music from a piano but actual music.

"Seems Alexandria is in for a treat tonight. I think Jerry procured your sister an iPod and brought it with him."

Michonne groaned at the thought of her sisters already having parties in Alexandria "It looks like it."

As the trio walked down the dimly lit street towards Michonne's house, the music became louder although muffled it was still unmistakable. Once the house came into view, strobe lights could be seen flickering through the closed shades. Several Alexandrian and Kingdomers were gathered on the porch laughing and drinking a clear liquid from small mason jars. Cheers and glasses were raised as the trio approached and ascended the stairs.

Rick spied Merle on the porch drinking from a large jar while chatting with a young lady. Rick couldn't recall the woman so he assumed she was from the Kingdom. They made eye contact and Merle raised his glass Rick nodded his head as he passed the one-handed man. The unique smell of tobacco smoke wafted among the assorted folks on the porch. He saw a few puffing on homemade rolled cigarettes enjoying the pungent fragrance. He never thought he would see or smell a cigarette again but it seemed old vices are hard to quit even during the end of days.

As they entered the home they ran into Daryl who was leaning against the inside door frame "Welcome to the fun house," he said his voice slurred. He raised his cup of alcoholic liquid and took a long sip before turning and walking toward the kitchen.

Michonne shook her head as it had only been less than 24 hours that the Kingdomers had arrived and there was already a party being thrown at her house and she knew who the culprits were behind it. Jerry and Ila. Walking further into the home the group was greeted by the off key bellowing of Jerry singing "I will survive". His burly frame was now in a light blue Hawaiian print shirt and his silky black hair was hanging loosely around his face as he held the karaoke mic and entertained to the applause of the small audience in the living room watching. Maggie was resting comfortably on the couch laughing at the comedic musical show in front of her. Glenn was standing to the right of Jerry waiting for his turn at the mic. As Jerry reached the crescendo of the song he caught sight of King Ezekiel, Rick and Michonne staring at him and halted his dramatic finish dropping the mic and bowing.

"My King…," he said bashfully.

"No don't stop the celebratory activities because we are here. Continue the merriment as we have many great things to celebrate as our communities unite," King Ezekiel said.

"Huzzah!" he yelled and placed a triumphant fist in the air. Others joined in the celebratory shout. The music resumed and Glenn quickly grabbed the mic from the floor for his turn.

Michonne squealed as Luna nearly toppled into her. Her small frame stumbling some before she was able to right herself. Lunas short braids flopped around her head as she craned her head upward exaggeratedly to Michonne.

"Luna have you been drinking."

Luna took a step back while she brushed her hands along her clothes trying to remove invisible dust particles. "Nope… not a drop…well, maybe a shot but I am fine," she slurred as she wobbled again on her unsteady legs.

"Whoa…I got ya," said Colton as he grabbed Luna by her waist to help keep her steady. "We brought some mead to share with the community. I guess it's a little too strong for her."

Michonne narrowed her eyes at Colton as he still struggled to steady Luna.

"Colton I need you to take Luna upstairs... you know what better yet…" Michonne's eyes searched the crowd of people looking for Nabila. She found the woman in the kitchen sipping on a bottle of water. Nabila agreed to help Luna up the stairs and to stay with her till she was asleep. Michonne didn't want the eighteen year olds winding up in a compromising situation.

As Nabila lead the reluctant Luna and Colton upstairs she promised to make sure they stayed in separate rooms.

Michonne was perched against the stairs when she heard the opening and closing of the back door. She heard the raucous laughter of Ila and Shane as they made their way through the downstairs hallway that led to the backyard. Ila abruptly halted her steps and quickly turned around to go back the way she just came but it was too late Michonne had already spotted them.

"Ila," Michonne called out.

"Shit," Ila muttered as she tried to sober up fast. "Hey, sis. How did the meeting go?"

"Cut the shit. What in the hell is going on?"

"It looks like a party is going on sis."

"No shit Sherlock but why is there a party …and why do you smell like weed?" Michonne nose wrinkled at the musty leafy odor.

"What?.. not me." Ila took several sniffs at her clothing. "I don't smell anything." Ila knew she was busted but she still thanked the gods for Merle and his enterprising backwoods knowledge. He stood to make a killin even as the world around them tried to take them out.

Rick came to stand next to Michonne taking in Ila's disheveled appearance "Your eyes are bloodshot and so are Shane's. How in the hell did you get weed?"

"I don't know what you are talking about officer. This officer can tell you that we have not been smoking any weed." Ila slaps her hand against Shane's chest as he was standing stock still. He exploded into laughter at his failed attempt at fake sobriety.

"Where is Carl?"

Ila coughed as she tried to calm down her giggles. "He is at home. I know he can't be around this so he is at home with all of the other kids. Sasha is watching them until they crash and then she'll come back. So no need to worry sis. Go get a drink for you, Rick and the Kang and enjoy because tomorrow it's back to work." Michonne knew her sister had a point but this seemed to be too much too fast.

Rick nudged Michonne with his elbow a sly smile on his face "What's the harm in having one drink?"

Michonne groaned, relenting, "Fine."

As the night continued on Sasha finally arrived at the party with a grouchy Abraham in tow. Daryl and Ila were standing in a corner talking. Daryl looking around nervously as what could only be described as Ila flirting with the shy archer. Glenn and Jerry were still having a karaoke sing-off as Maggie snoozed soundly on the couch. Rick and Michonne were also enjoying the festive moment. Rick decided to skip the mead and instead he was drinking the moonshine that Merle had provided.

With the liquid courage coursing through him again Rick became bolder and more open with touching and caressing Michonne who was also slightly drunk. Rick pulled her down the hallway where it was darker and quieter. The pair kissed against the doorframe of Michonne's room. Each not worrying about opening the door for more privacy for their intimate moment. Their kissing deepened and became more passionate. Michonne moaned into Ricks' mouth as he ground his pelvis into her. Rick slid his hand under Michonnes shirt to cup her breast. They were lost in each other. Until they heard the loud clearing of someone's throat.

They turned around to find a captive audience consisting of Ila, Sasha, Shane, and Daryl.

"It's about time," called out Sasha. The others laughed and whooped hysterically at the joke.

Michonne buried her head in his shoulder embarrassed at being caught like some horny teenagers.

"Well, I guess they know now," Rick said sheepishly.

"I guess so."

"You want to finish this at my place,"

Michonne smiled "Sure."

The pair exited the house through the backdoor to make their way to Rick's home to spend the night alone and uninterrupted.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter is full of Richonne smutty goodness. I hope you enjoy**!

* * *

The next morning the morning sun floated through the bedroom window. Rick laid serenely in the warm bed as Michonne slept, her body spooning with his. He inhaled deeply taking in the light flowery scent that still lingered on her skin. He kissed her smooth tawny shoulder savoring the soft feel of her supple skin against his lips. Getting lost in the smell of her his body responded instinctually. He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist pulling her in closer to his body. His previously flaccid member growing and brushing against her supple ass cheeks. Michonne stirred at the small movement. Her mind still cloudy from the night before. She arched her back in a deep stretch as her ample bottom caressed his semi-hard manhood.

Her heartbeat elevated as he kissed her cool skin. The warm feel of his firm lips fluttering her stomach at the intimate contact. His fingers delicately caressed her shoulders as he turned her over onto her back. Rick gazed at the early morning beauty beneath him. She glowed as bright as the rising sunbeams dancing across the quiet bedroom.

"Good Morning," he said his voice deep but clear of any sign of grogginess from last nights fun. He rubbed his aquiline nose against her full one. She smiled sweetly at him placing a light kiss on the tip of his nose. "Good Morning."

"How are you feeling."

"Good… you?"

"I feel great."

"I bet you do." she puffed. Rick did feel great. After they stumbled back to his house and up to his room. They enjoyed each other well into the early morning hours stopping only after they had both passed out.

"I got to spend the night with you… again. Now its morning and we can stay in bed all day if you want."

"Tempting but I need to get back to the house to see what type of damage my sisters may have caused."

Rick pushed his bottom lip out into the cutest child's pout

Michonne snorted at the display "Alright, but not for long."

The bed creaked under their weight as they changed positions. "You need a new bed," she gasped.

Rick hissed as he slid deeper into her wetness. She seemed to be wetter now than she was last night. He groaned because he knew he wasn't going to last long if he didn't pace himself. He carefully withdrew from her heat.

"Hey! what are you doing."

"I want this to last. You know how much I love to enjoy my breakfast."

Michonne giggled at his lame joke. "Yeah, I remember. So what's on the menu?" she asked coyly, knowing damn well what the answer would be.

"You."

He kissed his way down her midsection till he came to her soft curls. He hummed in satisfaction as his beard slid over her soft curls relishing the feel and tangy smell of her sex.

Michonne gasped at the bristly contact. His heated breath caressed over her labia lips and budding clit and a shiver coursed through her body.

"Oh god… yes."

"I haven't done anything yet," he chuckled.

"Well then hurry up."

Rick chuckled again at her show of impatience. He understood how she felt. He had had countless dreams about their last time together. His cock throbbed and pulsed pushing small droplets of precum to the tip of his bulbous head. The sticky secretion dripping deposits onto the disheveled dark sheets. His warm thick tongue brushed over her slit. Her taste was just as sweet as he remembered. He moaned deep in his chest as he pressed his tongue inside. Michonne clamped her thighs around his head as electric tingles flowed up her leg to the deep muscles of her back. Pulling his head free of her vice-like grip Rick pushed her thick legs open wide giving him the space he needed to plunge his tongue shallowly in and out, fucking her orally.

She couldn't move under his hold. She was floundering with nothing to hold onto as her first orgasm came fast and hard. She pulsed around his thick tongue. Rick lapped at the delicate essence. Satisfied that he had devoured every bead of goodness he rose from his breakfast buffet coming to rest upon his haunches, his penis on full display as it bobbed at her entrance. Michonne licked her lips at the sight of his thick member.

She raised to face him, only to lower herself on all fours. Her body swayed with excitement as she eyed his dripping penis. She slid her tongue across her lower lip in sensuous hunger. Her eyes were glued to the hefty bulbous head of his engorged cock. Mesmerized by the single drop of his pearlescent pre-cum, she approached slowly, her eyes never leaving its target and kissed away the moisture. The sticky droplets stuck to her lips loosely. Rick hissed at the soft pillowy feel of her lips. He watched as she licked the salty confection away gaily. Michonne glanced up at him, her brown eyes mischievous as she planned to give him the same shivering thrill that he gave her a bit ago. Seeing the glint in her bright brown eyes, Rick placed one hand on the footboard of the bed as his other one wrapped around his girthy length. It swelled and pulsed causing more blood to flow and shade the member to a tumultuous hue. She watched as he slowly stroked himself, his hand sliding over the tip collecting the dripping cum and coating his cock in it.

"You see something you like," he panted.

Michonne didn't answer, but her mouth did. She took his head into her eager mouth. Caught off guard, Rick had to steady himself as Michonne easily slid her warm mouth halfway down his shaft. His body shook as she licked and sucked on him as if he was the last lollipop in the world. Sliding her tongue down his thick veiny shaft, Michonne tilted her head to the side, her lips caressing top and underside as she glided back to the top of the rounded head.

That particular move had Rick gasping, "Shit...easy or I won't last much longer,"

"Oh that's too bad," she mischievously chuckled. Taking her hand Michonne grasped him firmly, she resumed her stroking and sucking at a maddening pace.

Rick's mouth hung slack at the oral assault she was dishing. "Oh, God."

Michonne felt his cock tense, so she knew he was close. She abruptly removed him from her mouth with a celebratory pop sound.

His chest was heaving as he tried to catch the breath that she sucked from his lungs… literally.

She laid back down onto the bed on her back spreading her legs open wide, teasing him with a front row view of her dark pink flower blossom. She swiped her fingers across her tongue and began to caress herself… waiting.

Rick growled, " You're going to pay for that."

She raised the hand she used to tease him and stuck them in her mouth before saying, "Oh, I'm sure I will."

Rick fell on top of her impaling her in one smooth stroke. Michonne breath caught at the quick entrance. Rick paused giving her only a moment to adjust to him before he arched his back, pulling his groin back before slamming into her sticky wet mound.

He reached over and grabbed the hand she teased him with and licked off whatever was left, "Tasty, but I need more."

Rick then started pounding at a rapid pace that had Michonne mewling excitedly. The bed rocked loudly in sequence with his thrusts.

As the buildup to her second orgasm was quickly approaching, her walls squeezed tightly pulling him deeper into her. Rick felt his balls clenching as his own release neared. He was going to flood her cervix thoroughly and unabashedly. He threw his head back readying himself.

There came a quick set of raps against the bedroom door "Hey Dad Are you awake," said Carl. His voice was muffled through the thick door.

Michonne let out a small gasp before Rick placed his hand over her mouth. Rick eyed the door scanning the doorknob praying it was in the locked position. He let out a sigh of relief to see he had the somewhat sense to lock his bedroom door last night.

"Dad," Carl called out again.

"Yeah."

"Are you ok in there?

Rick shifted his weight a bit. The adjustment buried him a little further into Michonne.

Her walls clamped around him at the movement.

His eyebrow raised in question at the motion and then tilted his head at the daring look she gave him. He pulls back and slides back in. Michonne eyes widen at his boldness. She mouths the word "No."

He gives her a low growl, "Yes," with a slight smirk on his face.

"Dad did you hear me."

Rick grunts, his voice shaky as he picks up his pace "Yeah, I'm still trying to wake up. I'm thinking about breakfast." He punctuates the sentence with two quick shallow pumps.

Michonne moaned. Her pussy throbbed in a steady rhythm as the pressure and heat grew more and more.

They could hear Carl shuffling impatiently outside the door, "Hey, what's going on? Why won't you open the door? What's that noise?"

He leaned over her body to put his hand over her mouth to muffle the noises that were sure to erupt from her. He pumps harder. The strokes are shallow but deep enough to press against her sensitive bud of nerves.

Michonne's eyes rolled as her orgasm washed over her. Her moan stifled by Ricks hot calloused hand. Her breaths coming out through her nose rapidly as her legs shook.

"Go down to the community storage and see if they have any breakfast items we can cook," he panted out.

"Ok," Carl said hesitantly "I'll be right back." Hearing Carl's heavy footsteps step away from the door toward the stairs. Rick returned his attention to Michonne whose breathing was returning to normal.

Rick removed his hand from her bruised lips. She licked her moist lips. Her eyes beckoning him to continue.

"Oh, we aren't done yet." Grabbing her right leg and positioned it over his shoulder to give him more leverage to go ever deeper into her folds.

Michonne squeezed her eyes tight as she thanked any and every unseen benevolent higher figure for this man who enjoyed his breakfast to the fullest.

###

Michonne eventually made her way back to her house. Walked with a song in her heart and a smile on her face. She was now ready to start her day. Carl wasn't back by the time she left, which she was glad of. She didn't want to make this morning any more awkward than it already was. It was well past breakfast, so she expected to find the house busy with people moving about but when she entered the home it was the complete opposite. The inside was still reasonably clean only a few errant pieces of trash on the floor and stairs, but there was no noise. No sound of movement anywhere in the house.

She headed towards the kitchen first to get something to drink before she started the search for her sisters. As she entered, she finds Luna at the kitchen table with Colton and Noah. They were each eating a bowl of oatmeal or at least attempting to eat. Coltons usually neat dark brown hair was a mess of messy straight short strands. He was leaning back in the bench seat his eyes still heavy with sleep. Noah seemed to be debating on if pulling the spoon further into his mouth was even worth the effort as his head hung over his bowl. Luna was the worst of the three her bowl was pushed out the way while she had her face laid on the cool tabletop her short braids covering most of her face.

"I'm glad to see you survived," Michonne said going to the sink to get herself a glass of water to quench her parched throat.

Luna gave a low moan from the table. Colton opened one eye at the audible noise from Luna after seeing Luna was still in the same unmoving position he closed it back.

Michonne placed the glass in the sink making sure to clatter the dish. Luna groaned louder placing one hand over her exposed ear. Colton and Noah also moaned their own objections to Michonne's lack of empathy for their pain.

"So where is everyone else," she inquired. Noah nodded his head backward towards the living room.

"Noah, who made breakfast?"

Noah groaned as if speaking was painful "Sierra," he whispered.

Michonne realized that she hadn't seen Sierra since yesterday morning when the Kingdom arrived. Maybe that's why she didn't run into Carl because he was off somewhere with Sierra. Well, I'm sure Rick won't mind if his actual breakfast is delayed.

"Thanks, Noah." He could only manage a small grunt as he returned to his cold breakfast.

Michonne stepped into the living room and was not disappointed in the chaos she was expecting to find. Multiple sleeping bodies were sprawled out on the floor and in any available corner, couch or chair. She found her sister curled up on the couch nestled in the crook of Daryl's arm. Michonne smirked at the scene. Now she had something she could use to counter any future teasing Ila may have planned for her. She left the room and made her way to her bedroom for a much-needed shower and a little bit of sleep.

3 months

Alexandria was thriving. With the help of the Kingdom, they were able to fortify their walls and add additional security measures along the perimeter. Zombie catching pits were dug and lined with sharp wooden and metal spears.

Fully healed Ila was now taking supply runs with Daryl much to the amusement of her sisters. The pair would travel far with other members of Alexandria, and sometimes it would be just the two of them, but they always returned with necessary supplies and more for the community. Their recent haul from a doomsday survivalist who had long died netted them a massive stash of canned goods, guns, and other supplies. A lot of it was traded with the Kingdom in exchange for more seeds or young plants.

A large section of Alexandria was soon converted into a greenhouse. The needed supplies repurposed from old buildings and farms. The small sprouts had everyone in the community hopeful for the future. Even Merle began to chip in and help around the community help more by taking guard duty posts and assisting in the greenhouse.

Rick and Michonne's relationship grew. Once the cat was out of the bag, the couple no longer hid their affection for one another. Michonne soon moved in with Rick, and Carl quickly moved out and in with Ila and Luna. He didn't want there to ever be a chance that he would hear his dad and Michonne getting it on in the house. Rick and Michonne happily agreed with the change.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mother Dick," cursed Abraham who was on afternoon guard duty. He heard the roar of the bike before it came into view and from the sound of it, the bike was hauling ass.

"Who the hell is that," said Sasha as stepped out of the guard shack and onto the small landing. She just finished pulling her grey t-shirt on. The afternoon fun in the guard tower with Abe was now over, and Sasha was ready to head home to get some sleep. "Is that Daryl?" she grabbed the binoculars hanging against the wall. Adjusting the magnification, she could clearly see that it was indeed Daryl approaching fast. She panned the binoculars in the direction where he emerged to see if her friend was right behind him.

"Where's Ila?" she waited a moment more but still no Ila on her bike. "Somethings wrong," she said as she hurried to the ladder to meet Daryl.

Daryl rounded the corner at a breakneck speed almost losing control as his back wheel slid on the gravel road. His heart was hammering in his chest. He said a silent prayer of thanks as the sight of the gate came into view.

"Open the gate!" Sasha yelled over the ladder landing to Colton who was peering through the metal opening of the reinforced front gate. "Now!" Sasha yelled again at the young man who also noticed Ila wasn't following. Colton heaved the gate open. Just in time as Daryl barreled his way through skidding to a halt. Dust clouds billowed in his wake as Colton waved his hand to clear the particles away. Sasha quickly descended the ladder, firing off questions as she made her way to an already pacing Daryl. He looked haggard as if he had been riding all night. His eyes were red and his hair more wild and unkempt than usual.

"Daryl, Where is Ila?"

"They just fucking came out of nowhere… fucking nowhere," he ranted.

"Daryl," she said gingerly as she approached the tightly wound figure of a pacing Daryl. Sasha nodded her head to Colton secretly signaling the young man to run and find Michonne. A cold dread ran up Sasha's spine at the thought of Ila meeting her demise in a herd and possible now being part of that herd.

"We tried to lose em. We went in every direction, but it didn't matter. Where the fuck did all of those damn things, come from. I've never seen a herd that fucking big," Daryl thundered. His pacing increasing. He swung fist hitting the side of the building, the metal vibrating under the force of the blow.

"There was nothing I could do. I couldn't get to her," his voice trembled as he hung his head.

"Where is Ila?" Sasha said more calmly. She was right next to his bike still slowly approaching him. She wanted to get a hold of him to stop his pacing so could get an answer that made sense from him.

"She's out there with those fucking things." He pointed back towards the road his eyes wide, his nose flaring. "I'm going back out there to get her." He unholstered his revolver quickly checking the number of bullets he had before slamming the chamber back in place.

Abraham finally made his way down to the pair, "Hey now hold on. You can't just go back out there into a fucking herd. We need to come up with a plan. Let's talk to Rick and Michonne and see what they want to do."

"Fuck that. I am going back out since you pussies don't want to."

Abe balled up his fist ready to knock some sense into Daryl when he heard several folks running toward them.

Rick, Michonne, Luna, Noah, and Carl approached all out of breath.

"Where is Ila?" asked Michonne. She saw the wild look in Daryl's eyes, and she knew something had happened to her sister. Her stomach tightened.

"He says they ran into a huge herd and Ila got caught in it," Sasha explained, her expression pained as she spoke to words.

Luna gasped. Michonne eyed her old friend in disbelief for a moment before dragging her eyes back to Daryl. She needed answers and right damn now.

"Where… is… Ila?" She punctuated each word as she stepped closer to Daryl. He was leaning his body against the wall with his hands pressed against his face. Michonne saw his body shake from the effort to maintain control.

"She's out there somewhere trying to get away from the herd," he moaned.

"Where out there?"

"About 5 miles out near that abandoned town where we found that preppers shit awhile back."

"Did… did Ila go down," Michnonne's voice broke with fear that had welled up in her throat.

He began to pace again.

"Daryl!" Luna shouted. She didn't have time for his mini-breakdown. They needed answers, and right now he was the only one who had them.

"No… no, she didn't she took off before they could get her. She waved me off and yelled for me to head back," Daryl rambled on, "She said… she said she would stop the herd from making it here but some still followed me but most trailed after her." He stood overcome and unable to continue as he thought about their early morning lovemaking interrupted by the sound of walkers. Way too many. By the time they made it to their bikes the wall of undead was almost on top of them. They went every possible way they could but the soulless monsters blocked every path. No matter where they turned they were faced with a veritable wall of the undead, moaning and shuffling toward them. They took the bikes off the road to get around the herd. It worked for a bit, but as they approached the path that would lead them home, the walkers emerged from the forest. Daryl gunned past, but Ila was caught by a large cluster on her right. She was forced to head back the way they had come. Daryl saw the image of Ila as the herd tried to surround her before she sped away on her bike. His stomach rolled at the memory.

"How large is this herd?" asked Rick.

"I've never seen anything like it. It's a lot man."

Noah stepped forward from his position in the back coming to stand in between Rick and Michonne. "We were tracking a monstrous size herd, but it was almost 30 to 40 miles away from any of the communities. At the time our scouts reported the herd was heading away from us."

Michonne nodded her head. She remembered the talks about a plan in case the herd appeared, but she missed the planning due to a run she was sent on with Carl. Luna. Ila and Noah were in attendance and helped with the planning, but that was all she knew about it.

"If it's the same herd it will destroy any community it encounters. Even here," Noah said heavily.

"Which way did Ila head?" asked Michonne.

"North, down Route 808."

"Are you sure it was Route 808?" Noah asked warily his face blanching a bit. Daryl nodded his head.

"Why what's wrong with Route 808," asked Luna.

"Nothing… nothing is wrong with it," he swallowed hard before turning away. She couldn't possibly be heading there that would be suicide he thought to himself.

"Look why in the hell are we just standing here wasting damn time. We need to get out there and go find her."

Shane joined the group, out of breath from running."I heard what happened. Is Ila ok?" he gasped as he placed a hand on Ricks' shoulder to steady himself and catch his breath.

"We don't know for sure yet, but Daryl said there's a large herd heading this way. So we need to get everyone ready."

"Yeah man. Whatever needs to be done."

Shane looked past Ricks head. Seeing the movement, Rick turned to see Michonne retreating form heading towards the house.

"Michonne," he called as he trotted to catch up to her. He grabbed her elbow turning her to face him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find my sister."

"There is a herd coming. You can't go out there."

"Watch me," she glared at him jerking her arm from his grasp.

Rick stepped in front of her his hands held up to stop her. "Michonne listen. I know you wanna go out there, but we have to think this through."

"Get out of my way Rick," she growled.

"Baby...please listen."

Hesitating at the endearing word he calls her when they are home together... their home now, she paused to look into his handsome face to see the pleading in his eyes. The rational part of him trying to make the sensible part of her listen for just a moment. She stood up straight with her head held high. The irrational side reigned itself in a bit as she listened.

"Let's come up with a plan first. A plan where everyone comes back safe."

Her eyes narrowed. Delays were not going to help Ila. She could be hurt or worst. Michonne wasn't going to think about the worst, not yet, "My sister needs me now!"

"Luna!" she called behind her. "Let's go!" Michonne stormed around Rick taking off in a quick run towards the home they shared before he could try and stop her again. Luna gave Rick a sympathetic look as she and Colton followed right behind Michonne.

Rick cursed under his breath. He knew this was going to end badly but just how bad he didn't know.

About 10 minutes later Michonne, Luna, and Colton emerged in full gear. Rick watched as the small group approached covered head to toe in what can only be described as riot gear. His heart dropped into his stomach as he remembers this is what she was wearing when they broke into Alexandria to rescue Carl. Now she was wearing it to head out to face a herd head on to once again save a member of her family.

Michonne katana was fastened to her back with her sidearms strapped to each leg.

"I need the keys to the van," she said. Her voice was calm, but the hard set of her face told him she wasn't going to listen to anything anyone said.

"Michonne," Ricks voice was low and stiff. His brow furrowed as he felt the dull throbbing of a headache forming behind his eyes.

"Give me the keys," she said again her voice flat and cool. Michonne didn't want to fight the man she had come to love and respect. The man who she had shared things about herself with and he the same. The man who had made living at Alexandria feel like a home. A home that they could share together.

"Rick's right. We need to plan this or more people may die," Shane said simply. He stood next to Rick to provide him the support he would need with getting Michonne to not run head first into more trouble. Michonne squeezed her eyes shut to both men standing in front of her. They were wasting her time, and the small amount of time they may have to get to Ila.

"You shut your fucking mouth," yelled Daryl "You don't say a damn thing about this. You don't give a damn about her."

Shane pointed towards Daryl his face contorting as his anger churned in his chest "Fuck you. You don't know shit." Shane did care for Ila. A great deal as a matter of fact but he knew that his hoe-ish ways didn't appeal to her, so the duo remained close friends.

Daryl tried to charge towards Shane, but Abraham's massive frame blocked him.

"Let me fucking go. I'm going to pound his cocky ass into the ground," he roared. Daryl knew Ila and Shane were close, and it burned him up, but she had sworn nothing was going on and reminded him that trust went both ways. His special friendship with Carol was the same as hers with Shane. So he tried his best to let it go but hearing him talk about waiting instead of getting out there to look for her pissed him right off.

"Not the time or the place Daryl," Abe said through his teeth as he held him in place.

"Move Rick. Don't make me have to go through you because I will." Michonne looked Rick straight in the eyes, and he looked straight back into hers.

"Michonne don't."

"Move!" she yelled her hand reaching for her sidearm. "That is my sister out there, and I will not just leave her."

"I can't … I won't let you go out there and get yourself killed. Luna is with you also... remember that."

"Don't throw me into this. I want to go out also. Ila would do the same for us… without hesitation," Luna said sharply.

Rick saw the same determination in Luna's young eyes like Michonne, and he knew this had gone far beyond reasonable debate.

"Michonne don't make me…," he warned. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He didn't want to force anything on Michonne, but he didn't want her to risk her life or anyone else who went with her.

"Make you do what?" she said as she pulled her pistol and held it to her side. "Make you do what Rick," tears were prickling the side of her eyes.

"Michonne," Sasha's voice came from somewhere on Michonne's right side. She didn't dare break eye contact with Rick. She knew he would try to disarm her if she did. "You know it's suicide to run out there half-cocked. Let's talk this out. I'll even come with you."

Michonne didn't get the chance to answer. She saw Rick's eyes widen as her world suddenly went dark, her body crumbling to the ground.

"What the fuck Shane!" Sasha yelled as she ran to Michonne's unconscious form.

"You motherfucker," Luna was seething. She didn't see Shane advance behind her and her sister. She had been solely focused on Rick also. She pointed her pistol at Shane aiming for his side temple. Shane slowly placed his gun on the ground raising his hands in surrender.

"I had to. She wasn't listening. You can't go out there no matter what you think… not right now."

Luna's hand shook as she still pointed the gun at Shane. She knew he was right but it was her sister dammit, and they have never left anyone behind. They were always there for each other through the good and the bad. That couldn't change now. Not ever.

"Luna," Colton whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know he's right. Put the gun down."

Luna yielded, sighing heavily as she holstered her weapon. She looked at her sister who was still laid out unconscious. Sasha held her head in her lap gently caressing her forehead as she held her finger against her pulse point. She lowered herself to the ground taking Michonnes limp hand in her own.

"Her pulse is strong. She's just out cold."

Rick released the breath he was holding as he kneeled down next to her. He saw the even rise and fall of her chest. He couldn't stop what happened. By the time he saw Shane, he was already swinging the butt of his gun towards Michonnes head.

"Good. I want everyone to help lock this place down. We will go look for Ila once this herd passes." He faced Luna looking her square in the eye, "I promise."

She nodded her head still stroking her sisters hand.

Rick rose to his feet ready to make his way to the infirmary to find a chair to carefully wheel Michonne back, but he halted his steps as his walkie-talkie chirped to life.

"Rick we have a problem," Corbin called over the walkie-talkie. Corbin was stationed in a treetop sniper post that was about a mile from the main gate.

Rick pulled the device from his back pocket and depressed the side button "Not now Corbin...over."

"There is a large herd heading towards Alexandria. I mean fucking huge...over."

"Shit."

The static buzz of the walkie echoed again, but the sound of Corbin voice didn't drown out the unmistakable echo of multiple walkers "they will be there in no less than 10 to 15 minutes. Over"

Rick looked around and found Noah. "Noah I need you to run and tell Deanna and anyone you can find to lock themselves in their homes…Now!"

Noah turned to take off but stopped as the crescendoing sound of an air siren pierced the atmosphere. The wavering sound increased and decreased in what seemed like timed intervals each one. It wasn't deafening but the sound was noticeable. All at the gate looked around their heads turned towards the sky except one.

"Is that an air raid siren?"

"Sure as hell sounds like it," said Abraham.

Noah's blood ran cold as he listened to sound. Why did she do that? There's no chance now.

"Noah," Rick was shaking the young man whose brown skin took on a sickening hue

"Go tell everyone to get ready."

"There… there's no need to do that now. The sound will draw every walker up to 5 miles to the pit," he whispered.

"The pit? What is the pit?"

Noah swallowed again and pulled in a hard breath. "The pit is just what it sounds like. A large hole in the ground. It's a former mining pit. It's about half a mile deep and just as wide, but this pit is lined with explosives."

"Explosives... for what?"

"For large herds. We created an emergency system for the other communities when we learned about the massive herd. We repaired the air raid system in the next three towns. This was before we learned about Alexandria. Each community was to take shelter if they heard the siren because it was going to draw every walker out. We worked on the project together. Ila and I."

"I never heard of this," said Luna.

"It was agreed that in each community there would be only 3 people who would be responsible with activating the system."

"Ila is one of those three,"

"No…no she's not but like I said we worked on it together."

Sasha tilted her head as she studied Noah's nervous movements "Does that mean she is ok?"

Noah looked away.

"Noah answer me. Please."

"No, she's not. The pit was chosen because of its location, but we were still working on the logistics for an escape out for whoever activated the sirens, but that was scrapped when we saw that the herd was heading away."

Luna was on her feet "What does that mean?"

Tears flowed down his face as he choked back the lump in his throat "It means it's a one way trip for anyone who activates it and its suicide for anyone who approaches the area."

"Oh my God... Ila," Luna cried out.

"I'm sorry Luna, but there is no way she can get out of there."

Luna fell to her knees her head bowed in defeat. Sasha grasped her hand tears forming in her eyes.

"Dear God, Ila," she sobbed.

Daryl no longer struggled against Abraham his shoulders slumped in defeat. Abraham let him go, and he fell to the ground.

Rick grabbed the young man by his shoulders turning him to face him. He needed Noah to be sure about what he was saying. "Noah are you sure?"

Noah nodded his head as he wiped his eyes. His voice brittle "Yeah... but the sirens in each town only have enough power to run for 5 minutes each after that the herd may return or keep going towards the pit."

"I need to get Michonne to the infirmary. Noah, you're coming with me and you're going to tell me everything."


End file.
